Recomeçar
by Kappuchu09
Summary: A única certeza que se pode ter nessa vida é que tudo acaba; tudo sem exceção... Mas e se o destino resolve ignorar isso?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kshimoto._

**Cap 01: Solidão**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Um homem loiro, de olhos azuis se encontrava sentado elegantemente em uma cadeira de uma das mesas do refinado restaurante. Ele esboçava um sorriso no rosto enquanto ingeria alguns goles de seu café. O homem olhava diretamente para uma mulher de olhos e cabelos negros, que sentada a sua frente conversava animadamente com si.

Porém seus olhos, seus pensamentos, não se encontravam lá com aquela mulher, nem naquele restaurante, na verdade tudo em seu ser se restringia a um único local: o hospital, não qualquer hospital, e sim o_ melhor_ do país, mas seus pensamentos iam muito mais longe, iam até o décimo andar, no quarto número trezentos e quarenta e oito, para ser mais precisamente na pessoa que se encontrava sobre cama no centro do quarto, a pessoa que ele mais a...

- Naruto? Hey! Naruto, você esta me ouvindo? – perguntou a mulher, passando as mãos em frente ao rosto do homem.

- Hn?! – como em um estalo o homem loiro olhou para a mulher, saindo de seus pensamentos, finalmente prestando atenção nela.

- Não me responda com um 'hn'. – o loiro esboçou um meio sorriso com aquele comentário emburrado da mulher, o que ele não daria para ser respondido por um 'hn' como antigamente. – Parece que você 'ta no mundo da lua... 'Ta pensando nele néh? – os olhos do loiro se estreitaram. – Eu já te disse isso milhares de vezes, pare de se preocupar tanto com ele e passe a se preocupar mais com sua família, ou seja, comigo e sua filha. – o tom da mulher era severo. Ele não gostava, definitivamente não gostava quando Yumi tocava naquele assunto.

- Eu me preocupo com vocês, mas...

- 'mas ele é meu amigo' – disse a mulher com ironia. – é eu sei disso. Mas você tem que entender que ele nunca vai...

- Não termine essa frase, não ouse terminá-la. – a voz do loiro pela primeira vez na conversa havia ficado fria, impassível e totalmente cruel.

Aquela mulher não era ninguém para ousar proferir nada, absolutamente nada. Muito menos aquilo, ainda mais sabendo o quanto aquele assunto lhe doía.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas ainda acho besteira você ter ido contra desligarem os...

- Eu disse, chega. Acabou esse assunto.

- Aff, okay. Não falo mais nada. Mas como eu dizia nossa filha 'ta com alguns problemas na escola, e hoje vai ter uma reunião pra gente falar com os professores. Ela corre risco de reprovar. – suspirou ela resignada.

- Hm... tudo bem. Que horas vai ser?

- Lá por umas dez horas, amor. – a mulher disse sorrindo. Em um movimento mecânico o loiro olhou para seu pulso, onde se encontrava um relógio analógico. Exatas oito e quarenta.

- Okay, estarei lá.

- Aiii que bom.

- Eu só não entendo por que diabos ela 'ta mal no colégio. – resmungou ele.

- Não fale diabo Naruto. – a mulher tomou um gole de seu chá, para logo após olhar o marido. – E te respondendo, bem eu acho que ela esta... errr... como dizer isso...

- Não enrola – disse o loiro em um tom divertido.

- Apaixonada. – falou ela rapidamente.

- Hã? – os olhos do homem se encontravam esbugalhados, para logo serem substituídos por uma expressão assassina. Sua princesinha... Apaixonada? Ele mataria, ele realmente mataria o maldito.

- Calminha...

- Quem é? Eles já namoram? Se beijaram? Ou então... – indagou nervoso o loiro enquanto botava as mãos com rispidez sobre a mesa bem trabalhada do restaurante.

- Calma homem, ela só tem nove anos, NOVE. Respira. Eles não namoram, mas até onde eu sei, ele também tem uma queda por ela.

- Quem é o infeliz? Melhor quantos anos o maldito tem? – perguntou com os olhos estreitados.

- Otani, quatorze anos...

- O QUE? – exclamou o homem exasperado.

- Menos Naruto, bem menos, estamos em público.

- Ele... ele é um pedófilo! Eu vou acabar com a raça dele e... – antes que o homem pudesse completar a ligação o seu telefone celular havia tocado, em um movimento rápido o loiro o atende. – Sim?!

A mulher morena bebia tranquilamente seu chá enquanto esperava a finalização da conversa do marido. Pela expressão dele devia ser do hospital, e devia ser uma noticia muito ruim, ela reparou.

Em um primeiro momento o rosto do homem se contraiu em curiosidade, depois em pavor e por fim, seus olhos pareciam prestes a despejar... Lágrimas? Definitivamente algo muito sério havia acontecido.

A morena não soube como nem quando, mas antes que pudesse perguntar ou perceber algo mais, o marido já havia se lançado para fora do restaurante em uma velocidade impressionante, pegado o carro e saindo cantando pneu.

Ela se limitou a suspirar, aquele homem até inconsciente era uma barreira em seu relacionamento com Naruto. Não importasse o que, por que ou como, o loiro sempre trocava ela e a filha por ele. _Sempre_. Isso a cansava, mas o que poderia fazer? O amava no final das contas.

Suspirou novamente, tomando mais um gole de seu chá. Pelo visto ela teria que ir a reunião da filha sozinha... Sozinha como sempre.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Well, a ideia para essa fic me veio do nada, e parece que se eu não escrevesse pelo menos esse primeiro cap '7 Vidas' (fazendo propaganda :D) ficaria bloqueada para o resto da vida ;O

Sei que o inicio é meio parado (eles sempre são o.o') e sei também que ninguém gosta muito do naruto/sasuke com outra personagem, ainda por cima casado e com filha (estou me odiando u.ú), mas para o enredo da fic dar certo era necessário. No próximo cap, vocês entenderão tudo... Digo, isso se houver um próximo cap '—'

Pois, ele só haverá se eu receber um bom número de _reviews_, dizendo "GOOO" *-*' ou coisa parecida '-'

Beem, até a próxima... ou algo do gênero o.o'

(sorry pelos ocasionais erros x_x').

Beijos e **reviews**? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 02: Final**

_Por Kappuchu09_

O loiro corria o mais rápido que podia, corria como se sua vida dependesse... não! Ela dependia. Não só sua vida, mas seu espírito também. O homem esbarrava nas pessoas, mas não se importava nem sequer parava para pedir desculpas, aquilo não importava, nunca importaria. Não quando ele sabia que estava quase chegando, quase podendo alcançar a maior e mais perfeita felicidade.

De repente o Uzumaki parou bruscamente em frente a uma porta onde podia-se ler o número trezentos e quarenta e oito. Não que ele já não estivesse estado ali, longe disso, na verdade nos últimos dez anos o que mais havia feito era ir para aquele quarto, naquele hospital. Mas dessa vez seria diferente dessa vez ele não olharia para a cama e veria os olhos dele fechados, o rosto coberto por uma máscara de oxigênio. Ele não veria nada disso.

E sim, o que ele esperou tão assiduamente, os ônix dele abertos, o rosto expondo aquela normal expressão de frieza, que sabia ser apenas aparente, o loiro não o veria deitado na cama, imóvel, apenas respirando através de máquinas.

Naruto nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que acreditava em Deus ou então era apegado a alguma igreja, na verdade ele sempre foi do gênero de acreditar mais na ciência do que na fé, ideia que compartilhava com o homem dentro do quarto. Mas naqueles últimos dez anos havia ouvido a opinião de mais de vinte médicos e todos lhe diziam o mesmo, "sinto muito". Eles não sentiam, ele sabia.

E então o loiro se perguntava: para o outro ter acordado só havia uma resposta, foi um milagre, isso quer dizer que Deus existia? Quer dizer que Deus gostava dos hom...

- Naruto! – o loiro ao ouvir seu nome através de uma voz feminina, virou o rosto se deparando com uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos perolados. Ela vinha em sua direção com um tímido sorriso, enquanto carregava em mãos, uma bandeja com algumas frutas e leite, pelo que havia reparado. – Que bom que você chegou, ele pediu por você. – os olhos do loiro se iluminaram repentinamente.

- Ele... ele está acordado mesmo?

- Está! – ele pode ver a mulher se sentar em um dos bancos de espera ao lado do quarto. – Leva para mim isso? – perguntou sorrindo enquanto estendia a bandeja ao loiro.

- Mas você não ia...

- Ia. Mas acho que ele prefere ver você a me ver não é. – ela sorriu novamente, assim como o loiro que pegava a bandeja e abria a porta do quarto.

- Hinata! Obrigado, obrigado por tudo mesmo. – dito isso o homem adentrou ao quarto, fechando logo atrás de si a porta.

- De nada Naruto, de nada. – a morena apenas suspirou. Como era difícil estar com a pessoa amada sabendo que o coração dela já tem dono, e não é você.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O loiro entrava hesitante no quarto, carregando a bandeja. Com mais alguns passos pode ver a cama no centro do quarto, e nela pode observar um homem de tez pálida, como a neve, olhos negros como a mais profunda e densa noite, cabelos negro azulados, perante os poucos raios de sol que adentravam ao quarto. Ele vestia a comum roupa de hospital e se encontrava sentado na cama, observando pacientemente o céu. Como se estivesse mergulhado em lembranças.

Os olhos do recém chegado se encheram d'água. Não acreditava no que via. Ele finalmente havia acordado, e não era alarme falso, dessa vez não era.

- Sa... su... ke... – falou o loiro com a voz embargada. Fazendo assim o moreno na cama virar o rosto e olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro. Ambos se olhavam fixamente, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a piscar, ou então, acabar com o contato visual. O loiro pôs a bandeja sobre uma mesinha que havia perto de si e caminhou até o moreno. Sem nunca desviarem o olhar.

- Naruto. – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez o moreno, com uma voz firme e sóbria. Para qualquer um pareceria um tom frio e distante, mas o loiro sabia que aquele era o jeito do moreno, sabia que ele nunca fora bom em demonstrar sentimentos, mas isso não importava. Como em um flash o loiro se jogou sobre o moreno, o abraçando com lágrimas correndo pelas bochechas.

- Eu... eu senti sua falta, eu senti muito a sua falta, eu... eu... – a saudade era muita, o desespero por poder tocar no outro era enorme, e a vontade de poder voltar no passado e mudar tudo era gigantesca.

- Shhh. – tentou acalmar o outro correspondendo ao abraço enquanto passava uma das mãos nos cabelos louros, com carinho. Podia não admitir mais sentia falta, sentia muita falta. Enquanto se encontrava em coma, ele sonhava, sempre sonhava, com ele, com o seu loiro perto de si, lhe dando carinho, mas então quando tentava tocá-lo tudo se dissipava e o vazio voltava. – Está tudo bem agora.

- Me desculpa, se eu... se...

- Hey! Não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu, não foi de ninguém, ouviu? De ninguém. – disse o moreno segurando o rosto do loiro firmemente, enquanto secava com o polegar as lágrimas de Naruto.

- Te amo. – disse repentinamente o loiro, o outro homem apenas sorriu. Como o loiro havia sentido falta daquele sorriso, mesmo que pequeno, sabia que era só seu.

- Hn... – o moreno nada disse, mas o Uzumaki sabia que ele nunca diria, sabia que a ausência de palavras do amante era uma de suas características. O moreno aproximava o rosto ao do loiro. Ambos sentiram os narizes se tocarem, os hálitos tocarem a face um do outro, sentiram seus corações se aquecerem.

E então finalmente depois de dez anos de espera, os lábios se tocaram. Tocaram-se com delicadeza, como se o outro fosse uma flor. Uma flor que precisava de cuidados ou iria se desmantelar.

As lágrimas ainda corriam pelas bochechas do loiro, do qual se lembrava as inúmeras vezes que depositava suaves beijos nos lábios frios do amante desacordado, e de olhos fechados imaginava ele acordado, imaginava os lábios do amado quentes o esperando, o abrigando. E por fim, seu sonho tinha se realizado, lá estavam os lábios do moreno colados nos seus, lábios quentes e desejosos.

Uma das mãos do moreno estava entrelaçada com a do loiro, enquanto a outra ia à cintura do outro homem, assim colando os dois corpos. Ambos sentiam a necessidade de tocar o outro, de sentir a pele do outro sobre a sua. Eles _precisavam _um do outro.

O moreno passou a língua sobre os lábios do loiro pedindo passagem para aquela cavidade tão conhecida, mas que por tanto tempo foi afastada de si, com este gesto o moreno pode sentir o loiro sorrir contra seus lábios para logo após abrir passagem para sua língua.

Ambos gemeram quando sentiram as duas línguas se tocarem. Elas se reconheciam se encaixavam de forma perfeita e sincrônica. Elas pareciam serem feitas ao molde do outro. Ambas as línguas dançavam dentro da cavidade bucal do loiro em uma dança sensual e saudosa.

Enquanto o beijo acontecia às mãos dos homens em momento nenhum se largavam, pelo contrário, o agarre era mais forte, mais intenso do que anteriormente. Porém a outra mão de ambos não parava. Elas agarravam, arranhavam, apertavam, tentavam reconhecer, lembrar do que já haviam tocado e do que sabiam que era um do outro.

Por fim estavam juntos, era tão sublime, tão maravilhoso, era como se o mundo não existisse, como se o tempo tivesse parado tudo parecia diferente do real, e era uma diferença melhor, uma diferença que eles se recusariam a mudar e voltar para a realidade, porém os pulmões de ambos necessitavam, imploravam por ar, o que fez os dois homens se separarem, com leves sorrisos nos lábios.

- Senti saudades. – disse calmamente o loiro.

- Mas agora tudo acabou eu estou aqui contigo e para sempre dobe. – disse o moreno acariciando a face do outro.

- Sim, para sempre teme. – falou o loiro apoiando o rosto sobre a mão que lhe acariciava, aproveitando para dar um leve beijo na mesma.

- Sabe, fico feliz por ter sido eu e não você em ter acabado nessa cama.

- Mas o que...

- Eu não sei se conseguiria suportar a tua ausência, eu realmente não sei. – o loiro apenas sorriu com as palavras, até que se lembrou de algo que devia contar ao amante.

- Sasuke eu preciso...

- Com licença. – disse uma voz feminina abrindo a porta do quarto, fazendo assim com que Sasuke e Naruto se afastassem bruscamente. – Vejo que já te informaram que o Sasuke acordou Naruto.

- hehehe, a Hinata me ligou há uns minutos atrás me avisando. – disse o loiro pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça, de forma despreocupada. Enquanto olhava para a mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos esverdeados que havia acabado de entrar no quarto, interrompendo seu primeiro contato com Sasuke.

- Aé, sabia Sasuke que depois que você entrou em coma o Naruto obrigou a Hinata a cuidar de você? – falou a recém chegada rindo

- Como que é? – perguntou o moreno arqueando a sobrancelha

- Eu não obriguei, eu só dei a ideia e ela aceitou, e também eu a pagava pra ficar aqui. – se defendeu o loiro

- Ahh claro, isso me lembra que eu estava tentando fugir daqui né dobe?! – comentou sarcástico o moreno.

- Temeeeeee é assim que você me agradece por ter te protegido?!?!?!

- Oh sim, tinha me esquecido que essa cama era devoradora de seres humanos – falou sarcástico.

- Ora seu...

- Tudo esta como sempre foi graças a Deus. – suspirou Sakura esboçando um sorriso, finalmente tudo estava como era antes. Sasuke e Naruto discutindo entre si, aquela discussão bem humorada e que ela e todos sabiam que era o jeito dos homens demonstrarem o afeto um pelo outro, como melhores amigos e irmãos. E nada de Sasuke a beira da morte ou então de Naruto chorando quando ninguém estivesse vendo.

Como médica, ela tinha perdido as esperanças, mas como amiga, como amiga e mulher apaixonada que era por Sasuke ela sabia que aquilo ia terminar bem, tinha que terminar bem e ela agradecia, ela realmente agradecia profundamente ao loiro, por ter ido contra a família do moreno quando tentaram 'desligar' Sasuke.

Aqueles dois eram verdadeiros heróis. Um por não desistir da vida, o outro por saber que ele não desistiria. No final das contas ela não era nada sem aqueles dois bobalhões briguentos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Então Senhora Uzumaki, isso é tudo. – disse uma mulher já de idade enquanto a morena a sua frente se levantava, botando assim a bolsa sobre o ombro.

- Bem eu lhe garanto que as notas dela melhoraram, não é Aki¹? – perguntou a morena direcionando o olhar a uma garotinha de mais ou menos nove anos, que se encontrava de pé ao seu lado.

- Sim mãe, sim. – disse de forma fria. A menina possuía cabelos negros como a mais densa noite, e olhos azuis céu. A pele da garota era pálida, e esboçava uma expressão fria na face.

- Estamos indo então. – após se despedirem da diretoria ambas saíram da sala, indo à direção ao carro vermelho que se encontrava no estacionamento da escola. – Sinceramente Aki, cada coisa que eu tenho que passar por tua culpa.

- Hn. – a mulher mais velha apenas suspirou, enquanto abria a porta do carro e juntamente com a menina embarcavam no automóvel. Definitivamente não sabia a quem aquela menina tinha herdado aquele mau humor e frieza. Em certas horas nem sequer parecia consigo. – O papai está no hospital não é?

- Sim filha. – disse a mulher sem desviar o olhar da rua

- Vamos buscar ele para jantar com nós!

- Se você quer tudo bem. – dito isso o silêncio predominou durante todo o caminho até o hospital. A menina mais nova por algum motivo estranho parecia entender e aceitar que o pai passasse mais tempo junto a um quase defunto do que ao seu lado.

A mais velha apenas suspirou. A filha era estranha, sinceramente estranha. Quer dizer, a mãe que cuidava, abrigava e amava ela, não tinha importância nenhuma. Agora o pai que vivia em um hospital zelando por outra pessoa, ela amava, tinha loucura. O mais curioso é que por algum motivo a filha gostava de ir visitar o homem moreno no hospital junto ao pai, parecia em certos pontos amá-lo, admirá-lo... Venerá-lo.

Em certos momentos a morena desejava estar no lugar dele. Quer dizer aquele homem em coma tinha mais atenção de seu marido e de sua filha do que ela possuía. Aquele maldito homem, mesmo sem saber, havia roubado tudo dela.

- Espero que morra... – sussurrou a mulher.

- Disse algo mãe?

- Não, Aki. Nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Então vou poder sair quando desse hospital? – perguntou Sasuke impaciente.

- Ainda não sei. Antes nós precisamos fazer alguns exames, afinal não esperávamos que você acordasse e...

- Hn...

- Naruto cuide dele um minutinho, que eu vou ter que atender outros pacientes, - disse a rosada sorrindo, enquanto se dirigia para a porta, assim saindo do quarto.

- Naruto!

- Uhn?

- Me conta o que aconteceu nesses dez anos!

- Bem, nada de muito diferente. Quer dizer, Itachi assumiu a impresa.

- E minha mãe?

- Depois que ela soube do seu estado ela entrou em depressão e o médico recomendou ela se afastar de tudo que lembrasse você. Então seu pai decidiu levar ela para uma viajem ao mundo.

- Hn.

- De resto acho que tudo continua igual.

- Inclusive, o amor de Sakura e Hinata não é?

- Uhum, a Sakura continua gostando de ti. E a hinata... ELA TAMBÉM GOSTA DE TI? – perguntou espantado

- Não importa se é com dezessete ou com vinte e sete anos, idiota uma vez sempre será. – sorriu o moreno com escárnio, realmente nada havia mudado, o loiro continuava um tapado. Quer dizer, todo mundo sabia que Hinata amava o Uzumaki. Porém esse último parecia não enxergar, ou então não _querer_ enxergar.

- H-a-h-a. Nem ri ta bom. – o outro apenas lhe mandou um olhar divertido. Repentinamente o loiro tomou um ar sério, não podia adiar mais, devia contar antes que alguém o fizesse, ou pior, que ele descobrisse por si só. – Er... na verdade uma coisa mudou Sasuke.

- E o que é? – perguntou o moreno, percebendo que aquilo era importante, pois ao contrário o loiro nunca ficaria tão tenso.

- Depois que você entrou em... – o homem respirou fundo - ...em coma, eu não conseguia fazer mais nada, então um dia...

Os dois homens no quarto puderam ouvir a porta sendo aberta. Onde por ela entravam uma mulher e uma menininha.

- Pai! – disse a menina morena correndo em direção ao homem, abraçando assim sua cintura. O homem loiro apenas arregalou os olhos, e olhou apavorado para o moreno. Não era daquele jeito que queria que ele descobrisse, não era.

- Nossa não acredito. O famoso finalmente acordou. – falou a mulher com escárnio. Fazendo pela primeira vez a menina agarrada ao pai perceber a presença desperta do homem moreno. – Acho que agora eu posso ter meu marido só pra mim não é. – falou novamente com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto.

"Merda, merda, merda!" Era a única coisa que o loiro conseguia pensar.

Os olhos não se desconectavam do moreno sentado na cama. Mas o olhar não era retribuído. Sasuke não olhava para si, e sim da menina para a mulher morena em sua frente. O rosto do homem era inexpressivo, mas os olhos pareciam menos brilhantes do que antes. A postura havia mudado, a coluna se encontrava ereta, tensa. Em modo de defesa.

Até que o que o loiro menos esperava aconteceu. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, que ele sabia ser falso. E direcionou o olhar a Naruto. Um olhar frio, sem emoções, olhar que ele sabia querer dizer apenas uma coisa...

- Prazer, Uchiha Sasuke. – disse de forma séria enquanto olhava fixamente para o loiro, que esboçava uma expressão de pânico.

... Estava tudo acabado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Aki¹: significa outono em japonês._

**Notas da Autora:** Hello corações meus :DD well, esou aqui postando o 2º cap de recomeçar. Eu meio que recebi poucas reviews (momento emo), mas foram suficientes pra me animar a continuar a escreve - lá. Essa fic promete (propaganda enganosa.)

O grande mistério foi revelado, ou pelo menos, uma parte dele. Por que naruto escolheu uma mulher com essa personalidade? Por que aki se parece tanto com sasuke? Por que aconteceu o acidente? Well, nos vemos no próximo. Beijos e não se esqueçam, deixem **reviews** ;***

**Resposta as Reviews: **

**Renii-chan**: é, era realmente o sasuke que estava no hospital. Esperoq eu você tenha gostado deste cap. Beijos ;**

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan: **não mata, não mata senão não posso escrever nem betar.. isso me lembra, CADE VOLTERA muié? :O espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos ;**

**Niicolle-chan:** Bem, tem um motivo para naruto não estar casado nem com hinata nem com sakura, você verá è.é. Nossa, espero que tua amiga tenha melhorado, e não precisa se desculpar por nada, essa tua review me tocou muito se vc quer saber. Eu realmente espero que sua amiga tenha melhorado e que você tenha gostado deste cap. E sobre 7 vidas logo, logo vc verá o cap 5 on :D Beijos ;**

**VioletaNegra: **Sim, sim. É detestável x_x' mas é necessário u.u aosaoskas

Espero que você tenha gostado do cap 02, beijos ;**

**Lyra Kaulitz': **Nem eu, é nojento x_x" mas é necessário eles terem parceirAs, para que a fic se desenvolva :DD "razão de viver" nuss, 7 vidas ta bem cotada mesmo *-* well, logo, logo o cap 5 sairá naos e preocupe :DD Esper que tenha gostado desta continuação, beijos ;**

**Eduardo-chan: **Obrigada pela review, aqui esta o cap dois, beijos ;**

**Blanxe:** Nuss, depois desse comentário meus olhos até brilharam aqui *-* obrigada! Well, realmente seria uma possibilidade essa coisa de ser algo mais indireto, mas não. Era realmente o sasuke que tava em coma, sorry, espero que mesmo assim tenha lhe agradado o cap. Bem, sobre a família eu tbm concordo contigo, apesar de não gostar de ver, é um fato: o mundo é hetero e não homo. E sobre a filha. A menina é realmente filha biológica de Naruto, e o relacionamento dele com a filha será melhor explorado no próximo cap, pois nesse eu optei por focalizar mais na relação SasuNaru (até pq o sasuke aocrdou \o) Sobre a esposa, você acertou em cheio, e sobre a questão do amor, essa aceitação dela é realmente pelo excesso do sentimento. Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap e não ter achado o naruto mto 'sentimental'. Beijos e até o proximo. ;**

**Lari-thekiller:** *engasga* entra sim :OO e não me olha assim /medo. Well, espero que tenha gostado deste cap e sanado algumas curiosidades suas. Beijos ;**

Well, por enquanto é isso nos vemos corações. Beijos ;**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 03: Culpa**

_por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os olhos do loiro piscavam rapidamente, a boca estava entre aberta, a face pálida e as pernas bambas. O pavor cruzava o seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que os brilhantes olhos melancólicos do moreno se cruzavam com os seus.

Naruto podia ver claramente nos dois ônix a decepção, a magoa, a raiva... O nojo. Ele nunca havia pensado que um dia despertaria tais sentimentos em Sasuke. O loiro simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que após dez longos anos na borda da cama do outro, pedindo para qualquer coisa tanto Deus quanto diabo, se é que realmente algum deles existia, para que houvesse um milagre, e o homem abrisse os olhos escuros e com um meio sorriso lhe dissesse: "Hey dobe! Pare de chorar como uma menininha".

E quando seu desejo se realiza, sua felicidade dura apenas minutos. E tudo por culpa de quem? Da menina, que sempre que era permitida queria vim ver o moreno... Não, ele estava sendo injusto. A filha não tinha nenhuma culpa, ela não sabia de nada, não tinha intenção de nada. O verdadeiro e único culpado de toda aquela história era ele mesmo.

Ele por ter um dia cogitado à possibilidade de se casar e formar uma família. Foi o maior pecado que já cometeu. Ele devia ter sido forte às pressões, devia ter podido suportar tudo como um verdadeiro homem, mas não. Ele foi nada mais que um verme. Porque ele sabia que se Sasuke estivesse em seu lugar ele teria resistido, a tudo e a todos.

- Sasuke eu posso... – Naruto estava desesperado.

- Você nem sabe como eu fico feliz pelo melhor _amigo _do Naruto ter se recuperado. – comentou a esposa em um leve tom de ironia, em especial nas últimas palavras.

- Hn.

Sasuke abandonou o olhar do loiro, ele não precisava mais ouvir desculpas silenciosas, as coisas haviam mudado drásticamente. Doce ilusão a do moreno em acreditar que o amor entre eles era tão forte para que o loiro esperasse por ele por dez anos sem sequer tocar em nenhuma mulher... Sim, porque o moreno sabia que o loiro não se sentia atraído em mínimo por homens, assim como si. Mas seria pedir demais esperar que ele se mantivesse longe de mulheres, ainda mais mulheres belas como aquela que estava em sua frente agora.

Alta, morena, pele pálida, olhos ônix, lábios finos, rosto delgado, seios fartos, quadris largos, cintura bem modelada. Definitivamente uma bela... Espécime de fêmea.. E com isso o moreno não podia, e não queria competir. O jogo tinha acabado, o relacionamento de ambos, mantido por quase toda a adolescência em segredo, havia chegado ao fim depois daquele dia.

Uchihas nunca se arrependiam, e Sasuke sendo um não o fazia. Mas uma coisa o moreno tinha certeza: Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ele nunca teria ignorado os pedidos do loiro e ele nunca teria feito àquela maldita viajem. Porque foi ele o culpado do início de toda a sua desgraça.

- Sasuke... O senhor está bem? – perguntou a menininha com as bochechas levemente coradas, o que não passou despercebido pela mãe e pelo moreno.

- Sim. – a voz era apática como sempre, mas apenas quem conhecia Sasuke ao fundo saberia que havia magoa. E Naruto o conhecia ao fundo.

- Eu fico feliz por você ter acordado e...

- Eu também fico muito feliz, acho que apartir de agora Naruto esta livre de um peso, o papai vai poder até brincar contigo Aki. – falou cinicamente Yume, que olhava atentamente para Sasuke tentando perceber alguma mudança de expressão, mas por incrível que pareça nada acontecia. Nenhuma provocação o afetava e isso era realmente... Irritante.

- Calem-se!! – A voz de Naruto foi aguda, fazendo com que a meninha se encolhesse levemente com medo da ira do pai, e a esposa arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

Era sempre assim, bastava citar o nome ou algo que cercasse Sasuke que o loiro mudava completamente de personalidade. Passava a ser frio, ditador e insensível. Insensível a ponto de não perceber a dor que causava na esposa vê-lo se importar mais com o outro do que com a mulher que decidiu dividir a vida.

- Gente! Está todo mundo bem? – perguntou Sakura que adentrava ao quarto com uma planilha em mãos. – Eu ouvi uns gritos e... – A rosada se calou ao ver os ocupantes do quarto, cada qual com um expressão. O loiro com o rosto vermelho, a menina com expressão de temor, a mulher claramente melancólica e Sasuke... bem Sasuke se encontrava como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Não ouve nada Sakura... absolutamente nada – falou Naruto lançando um olhar intimidador à esposa.

- Ótimo, porque o Sasuke não pode ter emoções fortes ou então ficar nervoso, lembremos que o estado dele ainda é de risco.

- Obrigado por falar como se eu não estivesse aqui Sakura.

- Oh, perdão. Mas é que depois de dez anos te ver acordado ainda é estranho. Bom, mas estranho – sorriu a rósea com carinho. – Bem, agora quero pedir para que todos saiam, porque eu tenho que fazer alguns exames ainda no nosso belo adormecido...

- Poupe-me dessas paródias imbecis. – falou seco o moreno, fazendo com que Aki desse um baixo riso e Sakura esboçasse um leve sorriso e que algumas lágrimas escapassem pelo seus rosto. – O que foi Sakura?

- Nada, só fico feliz que você esteja de volta e igual como sempre foi. – disse a mulher secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Mas agora é sério, preciso que todos vocês saiam.

- Que... Que horas eu posso vim ver ele de novo? – perguntou Naruto visivelmente preocupado.

- O mais indicado seria só amanhã, afinal acho que Sasuke já teve muitas emoções por hoje e...

- Desde quando icebergs têm emoções... – sussurrou Yume, fazendo com que Naruto fechasse a mão em punho.

- Err... bem como eu dizia ele precisa descansar até porque mais tarde deve vir o fisioterapeuta...

- Fisioterapeuta? – perguntou exaltado Naruto

- Porra, dá pra pararem de me interromper? – disse Sakura irritada. – Obrigada. – falou cínica - Sim, fisioterapeuta. O Sasuke pode estar sentindo todos os membros bem, mas não quer dizer que eles não estejam enferrujados. Nosso corpo é como uma máquina, se ficarmos muito tempo 'desligados' ele enferruja.

- Mas ele...

- Sim eu sei, ele esta bem. Mas caso ele force os músculos muito repentinamente pode haver alguma sequela. Por isso, ele fará fisioterapia, e mais nenhuma palavra Naruto. Quero todo mundo pra fora AGORA.

Com essas palavras todos, com exceção de Sasuke e Sakura, se retiraram do quarto. Cada qual com seus pensamentos e angústias.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A morena depositava sobre uma mesinha a bolsa, para logo após se sentar sobre um dos sofás da luxuosa sala de estar.

- Ai, ai. Pensei que nunca iríamos sair daquele maldito hospital. – comentou ao ver o marido se sentar ao sofá da frente.

- ...

- Naruto? O que foi? 'Cê ta mudo desde que saímos de lá

- ....

- Aff, maldito infeliz. Melhor se tivesse morrido naquele acidente. – comentou para si mesmo, porém infelizmente o loiro ouviu. No mesmo instante a morena pode ver os olhos do homem se estreitarem, o rosto ganhar uma tonalidade avermelhada e as mãos se fecharem em punhos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sabia que não devia dizer aquilo, mas não pode resistir. É mais forte que ela, o ódio que ela sentia pelo moreno era mais forte do que tudo que já havia sentido na vida, maior até que o amor que tinha por Naruto.

Porque desde o início ela sabia que Sasuke era o maior empecilho entre ela e o lorio, e isso a magoava de uma forma incontável.

O próximo movimento do loiro a mulher não pode acompanhar tamanha era a rapidez do homem, que em um instante subia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, derrubando pelo caminho alguns vasos de flor.

A mulher apenas suspirou para logo após olhar para a filha, que sentada no chão lia um livro tranquilamente. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, e nada realmente havia acontecido. Afinal, cenas daquele tipo eram comuns naquela família, quando a mulher mais velha falava algo relacionado ao moreno no hospital.

Isso só confirmava uma coisa: perto de Sasuke ela e a filha não eram nada, absolutamente _nada_ para Naruto. E algo lhe dizia que apartir de agora as coisas mudariam. Mudariam de um jeito tão drástico e tão repentino que cada dia elas significariam menos para o loiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pelos lábios de Sakura passavam extensas frases, que provavelmente explicavam qual a situação atual do moreno. Porém se perguntassem ao Uchiha o que a mulher tanto recomendava e instruía, ele diria: "Hn".

Afinal, Uchihas _nunca_ admitem não saber algo, o orgulho fala mais alto, ainda mais quando não prestava atenção em sequer nenhuma palavra dita pela rósea. Todos os seus pensamentos, mesmo não querendo aceitar, estavam voltados para um certo loiro de olhos azuis.

E pensar que ele um dia havia acreditado naqueles olhos tão azuis como o céu, para ser capaz de, mesmo que o outro não saiba, entregar o seu bem mais precioso, aquilo que os Uchiha guardavam a sete chaves e que para muitos era inexistente: seu coração.

Espera a culpa não era do loiro. Era sua. Ninguém lhe mandou entrar naquela porcaria de coma, e seria uma fantasia muito ilusória acreditar que o loiro seria fiel a si durante dez anos. Apesar de lhe ferir o orgulho admitir, ele não passava de um simples... Idiota.

- Entendeu Sasuke?

- Hn. – a rósea apenas sorriu, Uchihas eram muito complexos.

- A sua primeira seção de fisioterapia será amanhã, às onze horas. Descanse até lá.

- Quem será o médico? – a mulher sorriu, ela já havia dito isso. Definitivamente complexos demais para um ser humano comum compreender.

- A Hinata.

- Hinata? Desde quando ela...

- Há uns nove anos atrás ela decidiu seguir na área da medicina e...

- ... Ela ainda gosta dele não é? – perguntou o moreno repentinamente

- Ela parece que desistiu, mas velhos amores nunca se apagam Sasuke. – disse a rosada dedicando um olhar intenso ao moreno, do qual o Uchiha preferiu ignorar – Eu vou indo. Descanse. – disse a mulher se retirando do quarto.

Assim que se viu sozinho o homem respirou longamente. Em certos momentos o moreno preferia nem sequer ter acordado. Primeiro o loiro casado e com filha, depois essa amor de Hinata pelo outro e para fechar com chave de ouro esse maldito amor quase que doentio da rosada por si. Ignorantes eram aqueles que proclamam que a cada década a vida melhora.

Outro suspiro pode ser ouvido no quarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era o terceiro vaso de vidro que o loiro jogava contra a porta do quarto. Ele estava irritado e contrariado. Maldita hora que decidiu se casar, maldita hora que deixou o Sasuke fazer aquela viajem infernal. Fazia dez anos que tudo desabava para si.

Quando soube que o Uchiha tinha acordado, havia planejado com detalhes o que faria. Primeiro ele acabaria com aquele casamento indesejado, feito só por um capricho de se sentir amado, depois correria para os braços do moreno e teriam a vida que tinham planejado antes daquele maldito acidente. Esqueceriam os dez anos de desespero. Esqueceriam tudo e apenas seriam felizes um ao lado do outro.

Mas agora pensando melhor, o loiro havia se portado como uma colegial apaixonada. Ele mais do que ninguém deveria saber como que é o orgulho Uchiha. Devia saber que o moreno nunca aceitaria algo como aquilo, devia saber que Sasuke não o deixaria terminar tudo com a mulher por um romance interrompido por dez anos.

E era isso que mais irritava o loiro. Era estar em meio a um incêndio e não poder salvar nada querido para si.

Repentinamente o loiro ouviu leves batidos na porta, para logo após a última ser aberta e por uma estreita abertura aparecer à face de sua filha. Os olhos azuis, assim como os seus, olhavam o pai com uma ternura quase que divina.

- Err... Pai? Posso entrar. – perguntou ela com delicadeza. Vendo o rosto do pai se amenizar e sobre os lábios do homem gerar um doce sorriso.

- Claro. O que você quer? – perguntou o homem se sentando na ponta da cama de casal.

- Eu... o senhor poderia me falar um pouco mais sobre ele?

- Ele?

- O Senhor Sasuke – disse a menina corando. Os olhos do loiro adquiriram um intensificado brilho. Falar de Sasuke para a filha, mesmo que nas atuais circunstâncias, era prazeroso. Na verdade ela desde pequena lhe perguntava sobre o homem que tanto era visitado pelo pai, e Naruto nunca a privou de nenhuma resposta, ao contrário sempre lhe contava histórias dele com o homem. O que fazia os olhos da menininha brilharem. Como se ansiasse poder ver tudo aquilo que o pai contava com tanto ardor.

- Claro meu amor. Vem aqui – disse o homem batendo no colchão ao seu lado, fazendo com que a menininha se sentasse junto a si. – O que você quer saber sobre o teme? – o apelido soava com carinho.

- Bem...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yume não suportava mais ter de esperar na sala até que Naruto se acalmasse, e alguns minutos depois que os barulhos de objetos sendo destruídos cessaram, a mulher decidiu ir até o quarto, conversar com o homem, tentar acalma-lo. Mas qual foi a surpresa ao se deparar com a porta do quarto semi-aberta.

Se aproximando mais pode ouvir a voz de sua pequenina falando com entusiasmo sobre alguma história que o pai contava.

A morena sorriu, era bom saber que pelo menos a relação de Naruto com a pequena Aki era prodigiosa. Contudo toda a alegria feminina se esvaiu no momento que ouviu o marido pronunciar "teme". Ela sabia a quem o loiro se referia... se referia a ele. O maldito Uchiha.

Aquele maldito, não o bastante em ter em sua mão Naruto também tinha agora a pequena Aki. Droga, a mulher sabia que a culpa não era de Sasuke, ele nem sequer havia falado duas palavras com a menina. A culpa era de Naruto que parece tratar Sasuke como algum tipo de santo, que exige toda uma devoção. E isso irritava a mulher profundamente, o pior era que ela sabia disso desde o início. E era por essas e outras que às vezes ela se perguntava de o porquê tinha aceitado aquele pedido de casamento maluco?

E a resposta era sempre a mesmo, porque o amava. Amava de um jeito tão maluco que nunca se importou com nada, que seria capaz de matar se isso pudesse fazer o loiro continuar ao seu lado. Apesar de que desde o início ela sabia que o loiro não a pertencia cem porcento, na verdade nem sequer cinco porcento era dela. Era tudo dele e para ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dia seguinte...**

Sasuke olhava pacientemente para a mulher de orbes prateados que delicadamente massageava seus pés e pernas. Com tamanha delicadeza que em certo momentos o moreno se sentia como um bonequinho de vidro, que a qualquer toque mais intenso pudesse quebra-lo.

Suspirou pelo que parecia a enésima vez. Ele não gostava de esperar e apesar de parecer muito calmo, a rapidez lhe agradava muito mais.

- E... Eu sei que é chato, mas é necessário Sasuke. – a mulher falou em um tom de voz baixo, enquanto a face ganhava uma coloração rosada.

- Hn. – o que o moreno podia dizer? Ele sabia que aquele processo lento era necessário, e agradecia por não ter pego um daqueles fisioterapeutas bombados e musculosos. Eles lhe davam arrepios.

O Uchiha riu internamente com o próprio pensamento. Quer dizer, não era ele que tinha um caso secreto com outro homem? ... Não, com Naruto era diferente, para o moreno Naruto não era nem homem nem mulher, era simplesmente a pessoa que amava e nada mais.

"Merda!" pensou Sasuke. Mesmo não querendo seus pensamentos sempre recaiam sobre o loiro, mesmo que tudo lhe diga: não pense nele. Seu subconsciente não podia suportar a distancia. Era automático e antes que percebesse já pensava em como queria poder tocar os lábios do loiro novamente, como precisava abraçar aquele corpo e como precisava se sentir um só com o loiro.

"Preciso de mulher." com o pensamento o olhar do Uchiha se desviou para a mulher a frente. Estatura mediana, cabelos negros azulado, incomuns olhos perolados, belas curvas e ótimos seios.

O moreno logo balançou a cabeça, dez anos dormindo afetaram seu cérebro... Sem dúvidas. Não que hinata fosse feia, longe disso, mas ela não fazia seu estilo. O moreno sempre preferiu personalidades mais fortes, e isso obviamente Hinata não possuía. Diferentemente do loiro... Chega! Naruto estava morto para si, morto.

... Ou pelo menos era o que Sasuke dizia a si mesmo, para não enlouquecer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A morena olhava para o céu desinteressadamente, enquanto o homem ao seu lado lhe falava algo, que sinceramente a menina não tinha nem ideia do que seria. Aki sentia-se ainda em êxtase ao se lembrar das história que o pai lhe contou no dia anterior sobre suas aventuras e desventuras com Sasuke. Sempre lhe encantou ouvir o pai lhe contar como era a relação deles, ou então como era a personalidade do moreno no hospital.

A menininha tinha uma espécie de devoção pelo Uchiha. Algo que surgiu de forma silenciosa no pequeno coração e se instalou de forma devastadora. Tanto que desde pequena pedia ao pai para ir visitá-lo e levar ao enfermo flores. A menina se lembrava de quando era menor e durante as visitas contava ao homem como havia sido seu dia, o que havia lhe deixado feliz, o que havia lhe deixado triste. Ele era, mesmo sem saber, seu confessor.

Com o passar do tempo a garota começou a perceber um orgulho e comoção muda vinda do pai ao ver aquele seu 'relacionamento' com o enfermo. O que deixou a menina nas nuvens. E mesmo sem perceber ela foi adquirindo a personalidade do moreno, e mesmo que nunca realmente tivesse falado com ele, a menina absorvia cada palavra de Naruto e junto com elas a personalidade fria e superior que um Uchiha exalava. E essa sua semelhança aparente, fazia o pai lhe sorrir mais, fazia-o ter mais orgulho da pequenina filha.

Então a garota com o passar do tempo começou a ter um amor quase que paterno por Sasuke. Em certos momentos parecia acreditar que na verdade possuía dois pais e não apenas um, como sua mãe gostava de lembrar. Naruto podia não ter o sangue do Uchiha, mas mesmo que não passasse de uma criança, ela sabia que havia uma ligação, um elo muito forte e praticamente inquebrável entre o Pai e Sasuke. E isso a fazia muitas vezes se esquecer da própria mãe. Talvez por isso que a mulher não gostasse do moreno....

- Aki?! 'Cê ta me ouvindo? – perguntou o menino que falava com ela, abanando uma das mãos em frente ao rosto da menina, tentando assim chamar àtenção para si

- Hn? - 'indagou' a menina voltando o olhar ao menino.

- Em que mundo 'cê tava? - perguntou o garoto de aproximadamente quatorze anos, possuidor de olhos e cabelos castanhos claros e tez levemente bronzeada.

- Nenhum Otani.

- Aki, não é de hoje que te conheço, fala!

- É que o amigo do papa saiu do coma. - disse a menina friamente, porém com um brilho no olhar.

- Aquele tal de...

- Sasuke. Uchihia Sasuke. - falou com orgulho

- Isso, esse mesmo. Mas ele não 'tava em coma a...

- dez anos.

- Bah, e eu que pensava que ele nunca mais iria acordar.

- Hn.

- ... Não sei porque você dá tanta atenção pra esse amigo do teu pai.

- E por quê não deveria dar?

- Porque tu nunca falou com ele.

- Mas papa já me contou sobre ele e...

- Isso não justifica.

- Ele é importante pro papa então também é pra mim. - disse ela friamente.

- Aff, desisto.- suspirou - Mas então já falou para seu pai sobre nós? - perguntou ele abraçando a menina por trás.

- Bem... - a menina por mais que quisesse e fizesse-se parecer com um Uchiha, ela não era. E como todos os outros que nasciam na desgraça de não serem Uchihas; ela não possuia a corajem suficiente de contar sobre o namoro ao pai, muito menos a perspicásia para tal. Suspirou, queria que seu pai fosse Sasuke. Não que ela estivesse desmerecendo Naruto, claro que não. Na verdade ela preferia se fosse os dois, mas a maldita mãe natureza nao permitia. Mas agora que o moreno acordou, talvez ela pudesse pedir ajuda à ele.

Sorriu com o pensamento.

- Isso quer dizer, não ne? - comentou ele sorrindo

- É. - sorriu novamente, agora envergonhada. Para logo após depositar um suave beijo sobre os lábios do menino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Oii, peço perdão pela imensa demora para postar o cap 3. Mas realmente minha vida ta uma zona (literalmente ¬_¬) e para piorar a inspiração custa a chegar. Mas bem, sobre o cap nao há muito o que falar, é um cap meio que 'parado'. Só que como vcs viram, ele tá mais voltado para as relações do naruto com a familia. E mais dessa culpa que cada um acha que possui. Foi revelado neste capitulo o porquê da Aki ser tao parecida com o Sasuke, nao sei se consegui deixar isso bem claro, mas a intenção foi mostrar que ela se aproximou de Sasuke para conseguir se inserir mais na vida do pai. (e naruto amou isso XDD), outro importante fato é Yume. Essa mulher definitivamente ODEIA com todas as forças Sasuke. Espero nao ter distorcido muito as personalidades de Naruto e Sasuke. E alguns misterios ocntinuam no ar, pq naruto se casou? E como foi o acidente? -curiosidade- oksoaksoas

Bem, acho que é isso. Perdão pelos erros e peço reviews. Afinal, elas me animam a escrever. Agradeço imensamente aos que mandam, ou então que diexam a história em alerta, ou ainda a favoritam. Mas poxa gente, mandem reviews. Pq são elas que provam que existe alguém ainda lendo a história. E tbm me animam E já que to aqui chorando por reviews (fanética), não esqueçam 7 vidas :DD Bem, fico por aqui pq aho que já falei de mais - Até o próximo, e não esqueçam reviews gente *-*

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Niicolle-chan:** Meio atrasada, mas meus pêsames. Mas vc está certa em certos momentos é melhor para a enferma que isso aconteça (a preserva da dor). O que rsta a nós simples mortais é apenas aceitar. E acreditar que ela esta bem. Aqui esta o cap 3, espero que voce tenha gostado. Beijos.

**VioletaNegra: **Oii, constrangedora mesmo. E como vimos ele nao 'sai' nosso loirinho se encrencou, e dessa vez feio '--'

Bem, sobre suas perguntas: De o pq ele nao se casou nem com a hinata nem com a sakura, tu descobrirá no proximo cap, apesar de já ter dado uma dica nesse cap :D. E sobre a akis e parecer tanto com o sasuke, após ler vc já tem uma ideia XD (sim, um motivo meio bobo, mas ela é uma criança, e é completamente apaixonada pelo pai). Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap, nos vemos no próximo. Beijos.

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan):** Oi. Erro meu, peço perdão. Eu já corrigi isso, e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos.

**Kinha Oliver:** Oi. Trabalho?! Isso é pouco, vai ser um parto pro naruto conquistar o sauske de novo (momento malvada XD) Acredite, eu tbm me odeio por escrever essa mulher do naruto u.ú Bem, espero que tenha gostado do cap 3. Beijos e até o próximo.

**Lady B. Millor:** Oii. aoskaoksaoks muitas pessoas estao querendo matar o naruto por isso, mas vc e todos os outros descobriram o pq desse casamento no próximo cap. Sobre a razão válida deixaria a critério de vcs. Mas eu tbm estou com pena do sasuke ç.ç' Well, espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos.

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan: **Oiii. Chorou?! Caraca, eu nunca pensei que conseguiria isso. E sobre volterra espero mesmo, viu?! - Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos.

**lari-thekiller:** oaksoaksaoksak Tu vai descobrir o pq do casório no proximo cap D (concordo eu tbm queira que ela morresse '-') Sorry, mas maltratar o naruto é um dos pilares dessa fic *-* /morri.

In...incentivo? Cof, cof. *medo* Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos.

**Tema-chan:** Oi. Realmente a esposa do naruto é a TREVA :D Mas ela, infelizmente, é necessária na fic. E sobre o pq dele nao ter casado com a hinata, será revelado no proximo cap (apesar de já ter dado uma dica :DD). Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap, até o próximo. Beijos.

**Blanxe:** Olá! Espero que tenha lhe agradado o cap, e sobre a fisioterapia que ue tinha te prometido, apesar de uma cena pequena ela apareceu. No próximo cap a fisio terá uma grande importancia no esclarecimento de alguns pontos da fic.

Bem, sobre a Aki, tudo foi esclarecido neste cap. O que ela tem com o sasuke é adoração, pq o pai ama de um jeito tao entregue, que pelo amor ao pai ela passa a amar sasuke tbm (porém, como se fosse um segundo pai), mas esclarecendo em momento nenhum ela sabe da verdadeira relação deles, o que ela sabe é que há algo mais forte entre o pai e o moreno (mas isso nao quer dizer que futuramnete quando ela souber de tudo vá aceitar de boa). Espero que isso nao tenha fica mto confuso na fic '-'

Não é sua impressão, ela será. Mas mais por ser sempre deixada de lado. Ela odeia o sasuke.

Bem, sobre essa curiosidade ela será esclarecida no próximo capitulo (Apesar de já ter dado uma pequena dica do pq naruto se casou exatamente com a Yume.)

Obrigado por ler, e espero que esteja gostando da fic. Beijos.

**NathDragonessa:** Oii aoskoaksa Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e sobre as perguntas pouco a pouco cada uma delas será esclarecida. É só esperar. Agradeço por ler esta fic, e espero tbm que este cap tenha lhe agradado, até o próximo. Beijos.

**Lyra Kaulitz':** Oii. oaksoaskoaok Eu tbm odeio a Yume, acredite nao esta sozinha nesse clube. E curiosidade faz parte da história :DD apesra que tudo será esclarecido (ou pelo menos mais do que grande parte) no próximo cap. ... Kit de tortura? OMFG, to ferrada. Pq a tendencia é cada vez demorar mais, apesar de já ter a história toda pronta na minha cabeça. Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap e tbm da fic. (Nuss, repareiq ue tu gosta bastante de 7 vidas, fico feliz por isso e bem o cap 5 dela está postado, já o 6 creio que demorará um pouco, sorry. MAs sem tortura certo? *-*) Obrigada por ler. Até o próximo. Beijos.

É isso pessoal, quero agradecer a toda as pessoas que leem essa fic, e pedir que não se esqueçam das reviews. Beijos ;**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto_

**Cap 04: Anjo da Guarda**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

_- Vai mais devagar! – pedia o loiro, que mesmo sem perceber, apertava fortemente a cintura do outro homem. Já não importava o que as pessoas que passavam por eles iriam pensar, naquela velocidade em que estavam, ou fazia aquilo ou cairia. E a última opção não era válida._

_O homem que conduzia não falou nada. O de cabelos da cor do sol, que naquela noite era encoberta por densas nuvens, das quais derramavam todas suas angústias e expectativas sobre a humanidade... Chovia. Chovia como nunca antes havia chovido o que de certo modo deixava os pêlos da nunca do loiro arrepiados. Água mais velocidade definitivamente não combinavam._

_Mas o homem não possuía medo, pelo menos não enquanto soubesse que quem conduzia aquela moto, a mais de cem quilômetros por hora fosse Sasuke, seu Sasuke... Mesmo que ninguém soubesse desse pronome possessivo antes do sujeito, ou seria substantivo? Isso já não importa o loiro nunca fora bom em línguas mesmo. Mas uma coisa ele sabia: Estava rápido, rápido demais, ainda mais para alguém sem capacete, era perigoso._

_- 'Cê sabe que eu 'to aqui não sabe? – exclamou ele relativamente alto para ser ouvido, o que acabou fazendo o moreno apertar os freios, reduzindo alguns poucos quilômetros._

_Os pneus da moto muitas vezes derrapavam, deixando o caminho mais perigoso, para os que estavam sobre ela._

_Os freios foram pressionados novamente, mas nada, absolutamente nada. A moto continuava a aumentar gradativamente a velocidade. Fato que fazia o loiro reclamar cada vez mais._

_- Naruto? – disse o condutor – Põem o meu capacete._

_- O que? 'Ta louco? Se alguém nos parar a gente vai preso..._

_- Ponha. – disse o homem com uma voz fria e ríspida. Tinha pressa, muita pressa. Sem mais objeções e com um longo suspiro, o loiro retirou com cuidado o capacete do outro, revelando assim negros cabelos, quase tão negros como aquela noite chuvosa. Pondo em si mesmo._

_- Eu disse que era melhor a gente ter esperado até essa porcaria de chuva passar, mas 'cê me ouviu teme? Não, claro que não. – reclamou humoradamente o loiro._

_- Até depois dobe. – disse o moreno esboçando um meio sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, dos quais o loiro não pôde ver, já que se encontrava colado nas costas do moreno, tentando ignorar os pingos d'água que se chocavam com toda a velocidade no bronzeado rosto._

_- Mas o que infernos... – a frase ficou suspensa no ar, em um piscar de olhos a moto se encontrava iluminada por um forte farol de um grande ônibus. Tão grande e ofuscante, que parecia chamar a todo custo a motocicleta, de último modelo, ao seu encontro._

_Em um movimento rápido e forte o moreno empurrou seu corpo sobre o do loiro, levando-os para o lado, e de algum modo, pedindo sabe-se lá para quem uma força descomunal, poderíamos dizer até maior que um dia Sansão possuiu, girou os corpos, caindo diretamente no chão, protegendo assim o corpo do loiro, que usava o capacete anteriormente sobre a cabeça do moreno._

_E instantes depois a moto se chocou com violência no ônibus, sem dúvidas se os homens ainda estivessem nela, não restaria nem sequer um pedaço de pele para ser posto no caixão._

_Depois disso, a única coisa que podia ser vista era um liquido de coloração rubra: Sangue, muito sangue, se espalhava pelo chão úmido, sangue do loiro, mas principalmente de um certo moreno._

_Mas uma coisa continuava igual, a chuva. Ela não cessava, nunca cessaria, não enquanto ainda houvessem sorrisos de uma tão almejada e tão distante, para não se dizer inexistente... Felicidade. Não enquanto o loiro pudesse ter seus olhos iluminados com a visão de sua alma refletida no único amor de sua vida._

_Não enquanto, ainda houvesse esperança._

- NÃOOO. – o loiro se sentou rapidamente na cama, ele suava frio, o corpo todo tremia e o rosto se encontrava pálido, os expressivos olhos azuis expeliam medo. Aquele sonho de novo, aquela lembrança... De novo.

- Naruto, você 'ta bem? – perguntou à morena que se erguia sonolentamente na cama, sentando assim sobre as próprias pernas, olhando diretamente para o marido.

- ...

- O acidente de novo, não é? – falou a mulher em meio a um longo suspiro. Aquilo era cansativo, todas as noites, era acordada por gritos do marido dizendo, outrora implorando, mas era sempre a mesma coisa: Não. Ou ainda: Me perdoe.

Aquela situação era cansativa, e por mais que Yume tentasse, se esforçasse o loiro parecia fazer questão de não esquecer, de deixar vivido na memória cada momento do acidente... Talvez por ter sido o último contato com Sasuke...

- Volte a dormir. – o loiro falou pausadamente, voltando-se a deitar, sendo acompanhado pela mulher que liberou outro suspiro.

Cada vez que o Uzumaki fechava os olhos ele se lembrava do momento em que pediu para Sasuke reduzir a velocidade, do momento em que ele mandou pôr o próprio capacete... Ficando sem proteção nenhuma, e por fim, por fim... Todo o esforço, todos os ferimentos, as fraturas, por fim instantes antes do choque, do acidente, empurrar os dois para longe daquela maldita moto. E como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda havia se jogado sob o loiro para protegê-lo.

Eram por esses e outros motivos que aquele sonho sempre vinha em mente. Era pelo esforço de Sasuke em tentar, a todo custo, proteger Naruto. Era por ser capaz de dar a própria vida pelo loiro, era por ser capaz de amar sem dizer.

E pensar que quando conheceu Yume, havia visto algo de Sasuke na mulher.

O homem sorriu levemente com o terrível engano, ela não era nem sequer um terço de Sasuke, porque o moreno era a única pessoa em todo esse gigantesco mundo, que teria coragem de dar a própria vida, felicidade, tristeza, sonhos, pesadelos, de dar tudo, absolutamente _tudo,_ para que o loiro vivesse feliz.

Naruto sabia que a esposa gostava dele, que daria a vida por ele, mas com Sasuke, as coisas pareciam mais... Intensas.

É por tudo isso que o loiro nunca desistiria do Uchiha.

"Você é meu!" exclamou em pensamentos segundos antes de voltar à terra dos sonhos, esperando assiduamente poder ver o Uchiha novamente, nem que fosse o acidente, afinal ele representava apenas uma única coisa para si: O amor que ambos tinham. Amor que ultrapassa o medo da morte. Amor puro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dois meses depois...**

A bengala chocava-se suavemente com o chão, produzindo um suave ruído. O homem moreno caminhava placidamente, auxiliado pela primeira. Tendo seu braço entrelaçado com um outro mais delgado e de pele mais lisa... Mas nunca tão lisa quanto a de um certo loiro.

Merda, o moreno tinha que parar de fazer aquele tipo de comparação inútil e ridiculamente... gay.

O destino era puro sarcasmo.

- Sasuke, eu nem acredito que estejamos saindo... Quer dizer... Eu achava que...

- Achar não é ter certeza.

- Eu sei. – concordou a mulher com um largo sorriso. – Mas mesmo assim, fico tão feliz de saber que você esta me dando uma chance, eu... Você sabe que eu te a...

- Chegamos. – disse rispidamente o moreno, ao ver a placa do hospital em frente. – Depois nos falamos Sakura. – sem mais palavras, o homem seguiu para uma das portas ao lado, onde indicavam a fisioterapia, adentrando ao local. Deixando para trás a rosada, com um sorriso, melancólico, mas era um sorriso.

Ela sabia, sempre soube desde quando conheceu Sasuke que o homem poderia até lhe dar uma chance, mas outra história era deixá-la adentrar naquele coração gélido... Não. O coração dele não era gélido, só estava esperando a pessoa certa... E como ela gostaria de ser aquela pessoa.

A de olhos esverdeados balançou a cabeça levemente. Ainda ostentando um sorriso, porém agora não mais melancólico, e sim esperançoso.

Ela sabia que demoraria, mas chegaria o dia, em que o moreno permitiria que ela lapidasse aquele amor, no congelado coração. E cada vez que o moreno lhe chamava para sair, mais essa certeza se firmava no coração.

Mesmo não dizendo, 'eu te amo', ou ainda, 'eu gosto de você', ela sabia que algum motivo muito forte havia para toda aquela atenção, antes inexistente. Só esperava que fosse uma rachadura na armadura de gelo do coração do moreno.

Sorriu mais amplamente, para assim começar a caminhar em direção à porta do hospital, ela tinha trabalho a fazer, e não era só como médica... Definitivamente muito trabalho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Não acredito que estamos novamente no Japão. – falou docemente uma mulher de cabelos negros, assim como os olhos que era encobertos por grossas lentes do óculos escuro. Ela esboçava felicidade em um amplo sorriso, fazendo as recentes rugas sumirem. Ao seu lado se encontrava um homem com as mesmas características que a mulher, porém este esboçava um ar frio e sério.

- Hn.

- Eu quero antes de qualquer coisa, ir falar com o Naruto. – disse ela alegre, fazendo o marido arquear levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como?

- Ahh vamos querido, devemos agradecer a ele cada segundo que o Sasuke respira, afinal se não fosse ele nós teríamos...

- A culpa de tudo isso ter acontecido foi dele, a moto era dele, ou não se lembra Mikoto?

- Isso não interfere em nada e também...

- Eu disse que não, e essa é minha última palavra. E vamos rápido que o motorista já chegou. – disse o homem em tom de fim de discussão, seguindo em direção ao carro, sendo acompanhado da esposa, que ainda ostentava um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados.

"Não. A sua última palavra será 'sim senhora'" pensou a mulher humoradamente. Afinal, quem manda no casamento? O marido ou a esposa?

Com certeza seria a esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Faziam exatos: Dois meses, uma semana, quatro dias, trinta e três minutos, e naquele instante dezoito segundos... Não, dezenove... Quer saber? Que se dane!

O que importava era que depois de dez anos na beira da cama de Sasuke, cuidando e amando ele, e quando finalmente se recupera não quer que o loiro faça parte de sua vida. Aquilo era completamente... Broxante.

Todas as vezes que Naruto tentava se aproximar, tentava chegar perto e explicar tudo o que havia acontecido, explicar seus motivos para tomar as decisões que tomou, ele era recebido com uma porta na cara. Ou então era recebido por um frio e impassível olhar. Doía.

Toda aquela frieza era como o sal jogado sobre um ferimento recém feito, cicatrizava, mas doía, doía de uma forma absurda. Onde não importava quantas vezes lavasse, a dor nunca se esvaia. O pior de tudo aquilo era que aquela ferida não queria cicatrizar com sal, apenas com o amor do moreno, amor que pelo jeito havia perdido.

O coração do loiro doía de uma forma surreal, e mesmo a razão dizendo para esquecer o moreno, e se dedicar apenas a Yume, Aki e seu trabalho, era impossível. Pois seu coração, sua alma o forçavam a fazer exatamente o contrário: Os sonhos constantes, em que ambos trocam carícias apaixonadas, o perfume dele que parecia estar impregnado no loiro de tal forma que nunca mais sairia. Tudo. Absolutamente _tudo _levava o loiro ao moreno.

O som do telefone se fez ouvir na sala do Uzumaki, assim o despertando de suas divagações.

"Por favor, não seja problemas, não seja problemas." Torcia o loiro ao atender com calma o telefone, ouvindo do outro lado a voz da secretária.

- _Senhor Uzumaki, tem um menino aqui, chamado Otani, que diz que precisa falar com o senhor._

- Otani? Que Otani? – perguntou o homem arqueando a sobrancelha loira.

- _O namorado da sua filha..._

- Mande ele entrar – disse o loiro em um suspiro, desligando o telefone logo após.

Problemas a vista...

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou o moreno com uma voz claramente repulsiva, enquanto aplicava uma dose industrial de raiva sobre o celular.

- _Sim senhor, absoluta. Apesar de ter sido há tanto tempo, eu nunca poderia me esquecer do rosto de desespero daquele menino loiro. – _disse calmamente a voz do outro lado. Porém, podia-se perceber claramente um ar de pena.

- Eu... Okay, obrigado. – sem mais palavras o moreno desligou. Contudo em momento algum desviou os olhos da tela do notebook.

"Estamos chegando filho, nos espere. Assinado: Mamãe e Papai"

Nojo, nojo, completo e absoluto nojo. Como ele foi capaz de fazer isso?

Sasuke se lembrava de algumas coisas antes do momento do acidente, se lembrava que havia tido uma discussão com o pai, após o último ter descoberto a sua, nada casta relação entre o filho e o loiro. Lembrava-se também que sem pensar muito pegou Naruto e o levou embora da sua casa.

Naquela época o moreno tinha raiva do pai, por ter chamado o Uzumaki de sujo, de maldito, agora? Bem, agora era ódio. Não só por ter ficado dez anos em coma, mas sim por ter tentado matar Naruto.

Como o pai... não. Ele não era mais seu pai. Como Fugaku foi capaz de ter cortado os freios da moto do Uzumaki? Como pôde fazer aquele tipo de atrocidade? Ele era um monstro, não podia acreditar que possuía os mesmo genes de um ser como Fugaku.

Mas querendo ou não, ele ouviria. Dez anos atrasado, mas ouviria. O moreno diria ao homem tudo o que estava estrangulado desde antes do acidente, e não o pouparia só por culpa da presença da mãe. Dessa vez, o mais velho iria descobrir quem verdadeiramente era o filho... Não, quem verdadeiramente era Uchiha Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Nem acredito que a minha menininha, já esta namorando. – disse a morena sorrindo amplamente.

- Hn.

- Mas me diga, que tipo de comida o Otani gosta?

- Ele come qualquer coisa... – disse a filha desinteressadamente.

- Aii credo filha, nem parece que ta feliz por ter o namoro oficializado.

- Estou. Mas acho inútil um jantar.

- Não é não. Eu quero ver o que você nele. – disse a mulher apertando levemente uma das bochechas da filha, da qual fez uma careta de desconforto.

- ... Mãe?

- Sim, querida?

- Podemos convidar o Sasuke?

- Como? – indagou Yume, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sasuke. Convidar.

- Por que?

- Quero ver o papa feliz. – disse inocentemente Aki, antes de se erguer, de uma das confortáveis cadeiras da sala de jantar e ir em direção as escadas, subindo-as.

... Ver o papa feliz?

Até a filha era contra ela, até a filha sabia que o pai amava mais o moreno do que a mãe.

- Tudo bem... – sussurrou a mulher.

Agora a questão era... Aki sabia da relação, além da amizade, do pai e de Sasuke?

A mulher deu de ombros. Melhor começar a planejar que comida faria para o jantar que se sucederia na próxima semana, e torcer para que o moreno não aceitasse o convite.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Horas mais tarde...**

- Nyaa, que noite linda. – disse Sakura com um amplo sorriso, enquanto caminhava com o rosto depositado sobre o ombro do moreno.

A noite era quente o suficiente para a rosada usar simplesmente um vestido lilás fino e bastante jovial, porém sem perder a classe que uma médica deve possuir. Alguns pássaros voavam sobre suas cabeças, e diversas estrelas preenchiam o céu com sua luminosidade incandescente.

- Sasuke, não é que eu não goste de sair contigo, mas... Aconteceu algo? Você parece muito sério.

- Eu... – começou o moreno, incerto. Não importava quanto lhe doeria o que faria em poucos instantes, ele _tinha _que fazer. Devia deixar de lado os seus sentimentos por um bem maior, deveria tomar coragem por ele, por seu loiro, pelo seu único e irrefutável amor... Pelo o _seu _Naruto. – Quer se casar comigo? – falou o moreno de forma compassada, porém segura. Aquela era sua decisão e nada mais importaria.

Há dez anos atrás correu o risco de perder o Uzumaki, há dez anos atrás correu o risco de ficar sem sua alegria, há dez anos atrás ele havia entrado em coma no lugar do amado, por amor. Não iria dar chance ao pai e principalmente ao destino de tentar lhe levar tudo novamente. Dessa vez seria forte, dessa vez, encararia tudo de frente, dessa vez não deixaria Naruto sofrer, nunca mais.

Nem que para isso tivesse que abrir mão de sua felicidade, do seu loiro.

- Eu... – as lágrimas corriam pelos olhos da rósea, seu sonho, seu maior e mais sublime sonho se realizou. Tudo bem que o Uchiha não se encontrava de joelhos, mas ela atribuía isso à muleta, ou pelo menos se forçava acreditar nisso. Ele muito menos possuía um amplo sorriso nos lábios ou um doce brilho nos olhos, mas isso eram apenas detalhes, com o tempo a Haruno conquistaria o coração do moreno, ou pelo menos era o que pensava. – Sim, sim. Eu aceito. – e sem mais palavras à mulher se abraçou ao noivo fortemente, porém em momento algum foi retribuído o gesto, detalhe que a médica ignorou por completo.

"É por você meu anjo..." pensou Sasuke olhando para a doce lua que agora era encoberta por finas camadas de nuvens negras.

**0o0o0o0**

**Dias depois...**

- Você 'teve uma recuperação excelente Sasuke. – disse timidamente a Hyuuga, porém com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

- Quando vou me livrar dessa bengala?

- Daqui a algumas semanas é só esperar o seu corpo se acostumar por completo novamente.

- Hn. – o Uchiha se limitou a se mover levemente na cadeira do consultório da mulher.

- Você esta com algum problema? – perguntou a mulher calmamente enquanto escrevia em uma folha qualquer.

- Não...

- Certeza?

- Aonde quer chegar Hinata? – perguntou o homem arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- O...Olha Sasuke... Eu... Eu não entendo porque não per...perdoa o Naruto. – disse a mulher insegura, olhando diretamente para o homem a sua frente, que lhe observava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Como? – perguntou surpreso.

- E...Eu posso ser ti...Tímida, mas... Mas não bu...burra Sasuke. – disse a de olhos perolados com um leve sorriso ao observar o Uchiha se remexer na cadeira.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Jantar, mais esposa, mais filha de nove anos, mais namorado da filha de nove anos, mais Sasuke... Aquilo só podia ser uma piada. O que estava havendo? Estavam por um acaso fazendo um complô contra o loiro? Pois essa era a única explicação.

Como se não bastasse ter que jantar com o namorado da sua princesinha, ainda precisaria aguentar a esposa e a presença de Sasuke...

Não que Sasuke fosse um problema, longe disso. Na verdade ele era a dádiva. Mas a presença da esposa junto da do moreno era um problema. Quer dizer, era claro como água que Yumi não possuía mínimo apresso pelo Uchiha. E ter que aguentar suas tiradas sarcásticas, seria no mínimo... Desgastante. Fora uma possível desconfiança por parte de Aki.

O loiro parou de caminhar quando avistou sobre sua frente uma porta de uma coloração acinzentada, onde sobre ela havia uma placa "Hyuuga Hinata, Fisioterapeuta". Havia chegado.

Desde alguns meses atrás o loiro era ignorado veemente pelo moreno. Não possuindo assim nenhuma chance sequer para poder falar com o homem, e muito menos para convidá-lo para um... Jantar.

Mas então se lembrou de um lugar onde ele não poderia ignorá-lo: O consultório de Hinata. Sua amiga que por longos dez anos lhe ajudou a proteger o Uchiha.

Após uma ligação, ele havia se informado do horário da consulta e finalmente havia decidido, era hora de acabar com esse gelo, e a ocasião perfeita seria ir convidar Hinata para o jantar e por um 'acaso do destino' encontraria ele.

"Plano perfeito" pensou o homem com um meio sorriso

O homem respirou fundo, e pondo a mão na maçaneta estava prestes a abrir quando ouviu uma frase um tanto quanto... Instigante.

- O...Olha Sasuke... Eu... Eu não entendo porque não per...perdoa o Naruto. – ele ouviu a voz de Hinata.

"Como?" – exclamou o loiro em pensamento ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno fê-lo em voz alta.

... Mais problemas a vista.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Foi o Naruto que te contou, não foi? – perguntou rispidamente o moreno.

- Não. Eu descobri so...sozinha – falava ela tentando controlar a timidez excessiva.

- Mas como... Como você percebeu?

- De...Depois do aci...acidente o Naruto fi...ficou... Desconsolado. Ele... – a morena respirou fundo. – Ele, mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar, ficava chorando pelos cantos, os olhos dele estavam sempre avermelhados e sem o brilho normal. Ele não saia de perto da sua cama Sa...Sasuke, ele... – os olhos do Uchiha adquiriram um brilho melancólico com as palavras da mulher.

- Eu nunca pedi isso pra ele. – falou ele desviando os olhos para o chão. Sem saber que do outro lado da porta do consultório o loiro apertava mais fortemente a maçaneta.

- E nunca precisaria. Ele te amava e ainda te ama Sasuke. Tanto que impediu que seus pais desligassem os aparelhos.

- Como? – os olhos ônix do Uchiha se ligaram novamente aos perolados da moça.

- Ele... Ele não te contou? – a mulher recebeu um sinal negativo vindo do moreno. – O mé... Médico disse que era quase im... Impossível você sair do coma, então... Ele sugeriu que desligassem os aparelhos. – os olhos do homem se arregalaram e um doce sorriso surgiu nos lábios da mulher. – Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje, o Naruto entrando correndo pela porta do seu quarto e gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que ninguém desligaria aparelho nenhum. – falou a mulher levemente ruborizada com a lembrança, e fazendo o loiro atrás da porta esboçar um leve sorriso.

- Ele não precisava ter feito isso...

- Se não ti... tivesse feito você não estaria aqui agora. – falou ela severa, porém ainda doce.

- ... Ele devia ter me deixado morrer. – o sorriso do loiro desapareceu com as palavras de Sasuke.

- Como?

- Se naquele dia eu dei o capacete pra ele, queria dizer que...

- Capacete? Que capacete? – perguntou confusa.

- Esqueça. – o Uchiha se ergueu da cadeira, ainda com o auxilio da bengala. Caminhando em direção a janela, parando assim para observar o céu azul, como os olhos do seu loirinho.

- Sasuke...

- Não importa o que ele tenha feito, ou ainda quantas vezes ele gritou por mim... Ele se... Se casou. E infernos, logo com aquela mulher, e pela idade que a filha deles têm, foi logo depois do acidente.

- Não me diga que esse é o grande pro...problema? – perguntou incrédula Hinata. – Naquela época ele tava muito mal, só não se matava porque queria esperar você acordar, mas depois de seis meses e você só piorava ele começou a entrar em desespero. Então uns amigos dele, levaram o Naruto pra uma festa, que foi onde ele conheceu a Yume.

A face do loiro no lado de fora do consultório se tornou melancólica com a triste lembrança, ele queria tanto esquecer tudo aquilo.

- ... Por que ela?

- Como?

- Por que Yume? Por que não você, que gosta dele? – perguntou o Uchiha sem desviar os olhos do céu.

- Por favor Sasuke, eu pen... pensava que você fo...fosse um prodígio.

- O que...

- Pense um pouco: Alta, morena, olhos negros, pele pálida, corpo bem definido personalidade forte... Com quem ela... se parece?

- Seja mais clara. – disse friamente o moreno se virando para a Hyuuga à olhando nos olhos.

- Ele só se casou com a Yume por ela ser você na versão feminina. – com as tais palavras os olhos do moreno se arregalaram. Ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do consultório era aberta e por ela adentrava a sala o loiro com uma expressão afoita.

- Na... Naruto?

- Você não vai mais fugir de mim teme. – falou firmemente o loiro. Fazendo com que Hinata esboçasse um cândido sorriso.

As coisas pareciam se encaminhar para um final feliz, ou pelo menos era isso que a Hyuuga acreditava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Cheguei com um novo capitulo, depois de quase um mês... não me matem D:

Pensem que eu compensei vocês com um cap, razoavelmente grande, tipo umas 15 páginas. Espero que não tenha ficado muito entediante.

Well, neste cap eu decidi primeiramente abordar uma lembrança (o dito acidente), depois o motivo do loiro se casar com Yume. Acho que os mistérios acabaram... Pelo menos por enquanto.

Sei que o cap, é BEM parado. Mas apartir do próximo a coisa começa a se encaminhar.

Peço desculpas pelos erros de português. E também pelas cenas mtas vezes mal escritas, mas é que a crise de inspiração ta braba D:

**Resposta as Reviews:** Well, estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review" ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder responde-los diretamente xD)

**re: **aoskaoksokas Obrigada XD aqui esta o cap 4 espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos.

**Lady Yuraa (PPTusachan)****: **Claro que pode me chamar assim XDDEspero que não tenha achado outro erro gritante como o anterior. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Beijos.

Well, é isso gente. Ahhh antes que eu me esqueça, comecei a escrever originais (uma na vdd ¬¬) quem quiser ler o link esta no meu perfil xDD

Acho que é isso... já falei demais o.o'

Por fim, eu peço **reviews**, gente é ela que me anima a escrever *-*

Até a próxima. Beijos ;**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 05: Desilusão**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

- O que infernos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno cerrando uma das mãos em punho.

- Eu? Ouvindo as besteiras que 'cê 'tava dizendo pra Hinata. Você acha que eu ia deixar você morrer? – perguntou, enquanto agitava os braços exasperadamente. – Você realmente acha isso?

- Você não tem nada a fazer aqui. – disse friamente, segurando firmemente com uma das mãos a bengala. O moreno não precisava ter que passar por aquilo.

- Tenho sim, tenho muito que fazer aqui. Demônios, Sasuke. Você não pode continuar a me evitar!

- Não estou...

- Faz malditos dois meses, que você não atende os meus telefonemas, não me responde os e-mails, e quando passa pela rua finge que não me conhece. Se isso não é evitar eu não sei o que poderia ser. – falou o loiro quase gritando.

- Na... Naruto por favor... – começou Hinata

- Cale essa merda de boca, idiota. – interrompeu Sasuke, ignorando por completo a mulher. – Você não tem o direito de me cobrar nada. Você não sabe pelo que eu tenho passado. – disse o moreno estreitando perigosamente os olhos, enquanto uma veia saltava em seu rosto.

- E você, por acaso sabe pelo que eu tenho passado Sasuke? – indagou Naruto trincando os dentes. – O acidente aparece para mim todas as noites, durante o dia eu não faço outra coisa que não é me perguntar como infernos você está. Me perguntando se você já pode caminhar sem a muleta – apontou agressivamente pelo objeto que sustentava o moreno – Se você ficou com alguma sequela do coma... Se você... se você ainda me...

- Não complete essa frase – disse o homem asperamente.

- O que houve? Agora tem vergonha de admitir o nosso relacionamento? – falou o loiro amargamente.

- Não há relacionamento algum para ser admitido. – exclamou o moreno, porém sem nunca alterar o tom de voz.

- Claro, não há. – disse sarcasticamente. – Deixe de ser hipócrita bastardo. 'Cê acha que pode mudar alguma coisa agora?

- ...

- É o que pensei. Você não pode apagar nossa amizade, nossos beijos, nossas noites de amor. – disse amargamente o loiro fazendo, sem perceber a Hyuuga corar.

- Naruto, me escute... – aquilo seria difícil de ser dito, o Uchiha sabia. Mas devia fazer. Estava na hora de tomar as rédias de sua própria vida. E por mais que aquilo fosse lhe doer ele devia fazer para proteger o seu anjo. – Naquela época nós éramos jovens demais, não conhecíamos o mundo. O que nós sentíamos não era amor era apenas... – o moreno podia sentir como se uma facada estivesse atingindo seu peito ao ver a expressão de dor na face de Naruto. - ... Curiosidade.

- O que? – murmurou.

Hinata se sentia sufocada naquela sala. Ela podia ver faíscas de dor, mágoa, e principalmente de amor. Sem pensar em mais nada ela lentamente se retirou da sala, fechando a porta logo após passar. Estava na hora de dar privacidade para os homens. Mesmo que eles nem sequer percebessem que ela estava na sala.

- Curiosidade – engoliu em seco o moreno. - ... Agora somos homens adultos, entende Naruto? Agora sabemos que aquilo era...

- Não diga o que eu estou pensando que vai dizer. – falou ameaçadoramente.

- ... Um erro, uma besteira. Admita aquilo era asqueroso e... – a voz do moreno pareceu sumir por um instante. O Uchiha esperava que o loiro acreditasse em suas palavras, pois ele mesmo parecia não crer no que havia acabado de dizer... Aquilo... A relação deles não era nojenta, ela era...

Os pensamentos do Uchiha foram interrompidos por uma onda de ódio que se aproximou de seu corpo, ainda frágil do coma, em forma de um potente soco de uma mão bronzeada, em sua face. Fazendo com que seu pouco equilíbrio sobre a bengala se desfizesse e seu corpo fosse lançado com força ao chão.

O que ele não esperava era ver a mesma mão que havia lhe agredido, segundos depois envolver sua cintura tentando lhe segurar o corpo. Porém no momento da queda, suas pernas ligeiramente bambas pelos dez anos sem uso ainda em recuperação reclamaram e acabaram se mesclando com as pernas, bronzeadas como o resto do corpo do loiro.

O choque com o chão foi inevitável, porém não dolorido. Pelo menos não quando os braços que seguravam a cintura do moreno suportaram todo o choque, de forma que uma parcela mínima atingisse Sasuke.

- Merda – gemeu Naruto respirando fundo, enquanto olhava Sasuke nos olhos.

Sasuke se encontrava sob o corpo de Naruto, tendo o último uma das pernas entre as do Uchiha. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, os rostos a poucos centímetros. Tão perto que os narizes se roçavam e as respirações se misturavam. A saliva era difícil de ser engolida naquela altura. A sala havia se tornado insuportavelmente... Quente.

O loiro delicadamente passou uma das mãos na bochecha inchada de Sasuke. Acariciando o local, e implorando perdão com os olhos, por ter se atrevido a ferir àquele que tanto amava. Mesmo que o moreno tivesse merecido, não devia ter lhe batido. Nunca.

Respirando mais profundamente Naruto aproximou ainda mais os rostos, os olhos nunca se desviando dos ônix à sua frente. Como poderia resistir? Como poderia dizer o que tinha para dizer, quando via os lábios de Sasuke tão apetitosamente... perto?

O coração de ambos falhou uma batida quando os lábios se tocaram suavemente, um choque elétrico percorreu o corpo dos homens tão rápido quanto o ar que circulava na sala. Mas então, os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, quando a língua quente de Naruto pediu passagem.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio o Uchiha virou o rosto e descolou os lábios.

- Pare. – falou friamente o moreno, olhando para o chão do consultório de Hinata.

- Como? Mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado, eu lhe disse. Isso é... – ele engoliu em seco - ... Nojento. – a boca do loiro se contraiu em dor. Nojento? Não aquilo era belo, maravilhoso, divino.

- Você nunca reclamou dos meus beijos... – disse o loiro de cabeça baixa.

- Eu nunca havia percebido o quanto eles eram irritantes.

- Irritantes? – a mão do loiro que se encontrava depositada bochecha de Sasuke, se deslocou para a gola da camisa negra que o moreno usava. Dando assim apoio para que a outra mão se chocasse contra o rosto do Uchiha novamente. Porém dessa vez não havia tanta força como antes, parecia mais como um... desafio? A mão que deferiu o suave soco se arrastou até o peito de Sasuke, fazendo como a outra: Segurando a camisa. – VAMOS REAJA, REAJA! – exclamava exasperado o loiro enquanto sacudia o corpo sob si.

O moreno não fez nenhum movimento. Nem sequer piscava. Ele sabia que mereci aqueles socos depois do que havia dito. Sasuke continuava a olhar fixamente em um ponto no chão. Não possuía o mínimo de coragem para olhar nos olhos do seu anjo.

- ... Infernos... – a raiva parecia ter dado lugar à dor na voz de Naruto. O homem sabia que havia algo muito errado, sabia que Sasuke _nunca, _em nenhuma hipótese apanhava sem revidar, seu orgulho de Uchiha era forte demais para isso. Mas agora... Ele... Ele simplesmente aceitou? Simplesmente se resignou... – Eu.... Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. – disse sofregamente o loiro, depositando a face sobre as mãos, que ainda seguravam fortemente a blusa negra.

- Por que nunca me contou? – perguntou o moreno, recuperando a própria voz.

- Contar o que? – a voz do loiro não passava de um sussurro, quase que inaudível.

- Sobre a moto, o acidente, sobre a tentativa de... Assassinato. – ambos prenderam a respiração por um segundo ao ouvirem a última palavra.

- Eu... Como você sabe? – rosto do loiro se ergueu, dando de cara com os olhos ônix que o fitavam com intensidade, curiosidade, dor e amor escondido.

- Eu conheço algumas pessoas...

- Mas... Isso é impossível eu não fiz queixa não teria como...

- O seu rosto de dor nunca saiu da mente dos peritos. – falou Sasuke, se perguntando se o que eles haviam visto era tão, ou até mais, traumático do que a expressão que o _seu _loiro havia tido ao dizer que o que nós sentíamos era... nojento.

- Eu... – o loiro olhou um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Você devia ter dado queixa. – disse o moreno em um tom ira, fazendo com que o loiro dedicasse sua total atenção aos ônix novamente.

- Eu não podia. Se eu tivesse dado nosso relacionamento teria aparecido nas manchetes. Já imaginou abrir o jornal na primeira página e ler em letras garfais: "pai tenta matar o amante de seu filho gay" – disse o loiro empregando sarcasmo na última frase.

- Não somos gays. – semicerrou os olhos

- Diga isso aos outros. – comentou o loiro girando os olhos.

- Olhe, mesmo assim. Você devia ter feito. Meu pa... Fugaku é um criminoso. – disse seriamente olhando nos olhos de Naruto

- Eu sei, eu também pensava assim até que...

- Até que? – indagou Sasuke, ouvindo o loiro. Para logo após sentir o calor do corpo bronzeado sobre si sumir.

O loiro havia se erguido e estendendo uma mão à Sasuke, do qual aceitou , ajudando o moreno a se levantar também. Logo após pegou a bengala e a estendeu ao Uchiha.

- No inicio eu 'tava muito em dúvida. Não sabia o que faria. Tinha medo que nossa relação fosse exposta e que você... Bem que você ficasse bravo comigo depois de se recuperar. – disse o loiro de cabeça baixa. – Eu sabia que se eu contasse e seu pai...

- Ele não é mais meu pai. – disse friamente o moreno.

- Que seja o Fugaku. Se eu contasse, ele provavelmente seria preso. Quer dizer, as provas eram concretas demais para ele se safar. Só que eu não sabia qual seria a reação da sua mãe, do Itachi... Eu não sabia como seria a _tua _reação quando acordasse, porque eu sabia que você ia acordar, quando descobrisse que eu mandei o teu pa... O Fugaku pra cadeia. – disse o loiro por fim erguendo o rosto.

- Ele tentou nos matar. – disse o moreno, fazendo o loiro dar um sorriso amargo.

- Não. Ele tentou _me _matar. _Você _não estava nos planos dele. – disse o loiro fechando as mãos em punhos.

- Isso não muda nada.

- É, foi isso que eu pensei alguns meses depois. Quando eu decidi acusar ele formalmente. Mas então... – a expressão de frieza do moreno se transformou em curiosidade, para saber, descobrir o que havia acontecido naqueles dez malditos e infernais anos.

- Então o médico disse que você não tinha mais nenhuma chance – disse o loiro aspirando todo o ar que seus pulmões podiam suportar. - ...Ele deu a ideia de... de... – as mãos em punho do homem tremiam. – De desligar seus aparelhos. Eu na hora queria matar aquele médico. – disse o loiro com um meio sorriso, porém o gesto durou apenas segundos. – Eu não queria que desligassem. Aqueles aparelhos eram a sua única chance de vida e... Eu sabia, tinha certeza que você iria acordar. – o homem respirou fundo. – Só que a única pessoa que poderia decidir aquilo era seus pais. Foi então que o Fugaku me propôs: Eu ficava quieto sobre o incidente da moto, e ele deixava seus aparelhos ligados. – um suspiro. – Na hora a única coisa que me importava era sua vida, eu... eu aceitei na hora. E vejo que fiz bem, quer dizer, demorou dez anos. Mas aqui esta você.

- Eu nunca te pedi isso. – disse friamente o moreno.

- E nunca precisaria, eu fiz porque te amava, e ainda te amo. Mas parece que tudo isso já não importa mais pra ti. – disse em um fôlego só.

O loiro dedicou um último olhar ao moreno, antes de se virar e caminhar lentamente até a porta. Abrindo-a.

Naruto respirou fundo, sem desviar os olhos da maçaneta que segurava.

- Ahh, antes que eu me esqueça do motivo de ter vindo... A Yume – o loiro não viu a careta feita por Sasuke ao ouvir o nome da mulher morena. – Vai dar um jantar, para apresentar oficialmente o namorado da Aki – falou o loiro entre dentes. Sua menininha, namorando.

- Namorado da... Aki? Mas ela é uma criança, quer dizer... – o moreno possuía uma expressão surpresa. Por algum motivo Sasuke sentia que conhecia aquela menininha a mais tempo do que realmente podia dizer.

- Sim, eu também me sinto dessa forma. – disse Naruto com um sorriso amargo. Não importava o tempo, ele conhecia o moreno melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, apenas pelo tom de voz ele sabia o que o homem inexpressivo queria dizer. Ele estava surpreso, tão surpreso quanto um pai poderia ficar com a noticia. Naruto balançou a cabeça levemente. Foco. – Ela quer que você vá.

- Como? – uma das sobrancelhas do moreno se arqueou.

- Sasuke, você pode não considerá-la alguém muito especial, mas desde pequena ela ia te visitar. Diria que ela te vê quase como um segundo pai.

- Hn.

- Vai ser sexta-feira que vêm, às vinte e uma horas, lá em casa. Apareça ok? A Aki ficaria muito feliz. "E eu também" – completou o loiro em pensamento.

Sem mais palavras o loiro saiu da sala, fechando a porta logo ao passar. Deixando para trás um Sasuke estabacado. O que o moreno faria da vida?

O Uchiha suspirou. Parecia que o destino estava definitivamente contra ele.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Aki o que foi? – indagou o menino de cabelos castanhos, chamando assim atenção da menina morena ao seu lado.

- O que foi Otani?

- Você é hiperativa?

- O que? – questionou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Deus Aki, você realmente gosta de mim?

- Por que esse drama todo?

- Faz meses que você simplesmente parece no mundo da lua, mal da atenção para mim, para o _seu _namorado. O que 'ta acontecendo? – perguntou o menino erguendo um pouco a voz. Porém não o suficiente para chamar atenção dos outros estudantes, dos quais estavam aproveitando seus quinze minutos de folga antes das aulas recomeçarem.

- Não 'ta acontecendo nada. Eu só estava pensando no...

- Sasuke? Imaginava. – disse rodando os olhos.

- Otani! Você sabe que eu considero ele como um pai.

- Mas ele não é. – disse bagunçando os cabelos nervosamente. Fazendo com que a menina sorrisse.

- Ciúmes.

- O que? – indagou incrédulo

- Ciúmes! Otani, eu te amo. Certo? E nada muda isso. Nem o senhor Sasuke, nem ninguém. – o menino respirou aliviado ao ver um brilho de verdade nos olhos azuis de seu anjo.

- Eu sei, mas isso não muda o fato deu estar nervoso com o jantar e... – dizia o menino logo após ter depositado um selinhos nos lábios da menina.

Aki queria, ela realmente queria, mas não conseguia prestar mais atenção às palavras do namorado. Sua mente estava cento e um porcento ocupada com o seu pai. O loiro passava o dia inteiro no trabalho, e quando chegava em casa não dizia quase nada, mal tocava no jantar, e à noite...

A menina estremeceu com o pensamento.

... À noite, ela podia ouvir os gritos de medo do pai. Eram sempre as mesmas frases, eram pedidos de perdão, de salvação, ou ainda simples e rudez gritos. A morena queria poder fazer alguma coisa, queria poder salvar seu pai daquele ciclo interminável de dor que pareceu se instalar desde o dia em que Sasuke havia despertado... Não. Desde o dia em que Sasuke havia entrado em coma.

Mas por incrível que pareça ninguém conseguia entender a dor que Naruto sentia. Ninguém a não ser ela: Aki.

A menina sabia que o jantar que haveria na semana seguinte, era ridículo. Deus, o pai já tinha preocupações o suficiente para ter que se desgastar ainda mais com ela. Aki sabia que o que havia pedido à mãe, poderia magoar àquela que lhe pôs no mundo. Mas por algum motivo abstrato Aki sentia-se na responsabilidade de convidar Sasuke.

Talvez fosse, porque ela sabia que o Uchiha era o único remédio do qual seu pai precisava, ansiava. Ela só não fazia ideia do porque, ela apenas... Sabia.

- Aki? Cara, 'cê definitivamente é hiperativa.

- Uhn?

- Tudo sempre começa com a falta de atenção e depois piora.

- O que? – indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Esqueça. Vamos que já bateu o sinal. Odeio aula de matemática. – disse o menino esboçando uma careta, enquanto puxava delicadamente a namorada pelo pulso até o prédio de aulas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_- Senhor Uzumaki? Tem um casal que gostaria de lhe falar _­– disse uma voz feminina pelo fone.

- Casal?

_- O Senhor e senhora Uchiha._

O que? Fugaku e Mikoto? Não, impossível. Aquele maldito não teria coragem de vir vê-lo depois de todos os estragos... Ou teria?

- Mande entrar. – disse de forma grossa, pondo logo após o fone no gancho.

"_- ... Um erro, uma besteira. Admita aquilo era asqueroso e..." _o loiro parecia poder ouvir Sasuke ao seu lado pronunciando aquelas palavras novamente.

O culpado, o causador de toda a sua desgraça, o culpado pelas palavras de Sasuke, o bastardo que condenou toda a sua vida, que lhe ameaçou que lhe tirou seu bem mais precioso...

- Naruto meu querido. – a voz aveludada de mulher adentrou nas cavidades auditivas do loiro, fazendo-o se erguer de sua confortável cadeira e ir em direção à mulher que cruzava o escritório de braços estendido.

A face do loiro adquiriu por um breve instante um sorriso, quando se viu repentinamente abraçado com a mulher de madeixas negras. Tão negras quanto as de seu filho. Porém sua alegria se extinguiu no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com os ônix insensíveis de Fugaku.

O abraço se desfez no mesmo instante. E sabendo-se lá como, o loiro readquiriu sua voz alegre, ou o que havia sobrado dela ao se deparar com o progenitor Uchiha.

- O que você estão fazendo por aqui? – perguntou o loiro verdadeiramente curioso.

- Ahh querido, soubemos que Sasuke se recuperou e decidimos vir.

- Hn... E por que estão aqui? Sasuke ainda não consegue se esconder de baixo da minha mesa. – disse Naruto com humor na voz, fazendo a mulher dar uma leve risada.

- Naruto, eu me achei no dever de vir aqui lhe agradecer. – disse a mulher, fazendo o marido olhar ainda mais friamente para o loiro.

- Agradecer a mim?

- Sim, sim. Se não fosse por você, teríamos... teríamos... Deus, nem quero pensar nisso. Se não fosse por você ele estaria morto.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse Naruto com um leve sorriso, podendo observar a concordância nos olhos de Fugaku.

- Claro que fez. Você nos impediu de...

- Chega Mikoto. Você já agradeceu agora vamos. Tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

- Que grosseria Fugaku.

- Não, tudo bem. Ele esta certo. Sasuke deve querer ver vocês e vice-versa.

- Oh sim, sim. Meu filho. Bem até uma outra ocasião. – disse a bela mulher, dando um leve cafuné nos desordenados cabelos loiros de Naruto. Para logo após com um sorriso seguir em direção a porta.

- Não acredito que 'teve coragem de vir até aqui. – sibilou Naruto de uma forma quase inaudível, pelo menos para a mulher.

- Espero que mantenha sua boca fechada Uzumaki. – disse o homem de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Não pode mais me ameaçar.

- O que lhe faz pensar isso? – indagou em um tom divertido o homem, fazendo os pêlos da nuca de Naruto se arrepiarem.

- Ele esta a salvo...

- Todos morrem um dia meu caro. Alguns antes do esperado... Outros nem tanto.

- O que...

- Pensei que quisesse ir logo querido. Homens realmente são criaturas estranhas. – disse uma sorridente Mikoto do lado de fora da sala.

- Hn... Pense bem Uzumaki. – disse Fugaku em um sussurro, antes de se direcionar, com precisos passos até a saída do escritório, fechando logo após a porta.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que mesmo depois de tudo, ele não os deixaria livre? Felizes? Será que depois de toda aquela tempestade não viria à calmaria? A resposta era simples na mente do loiro: Não.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Semana seguinte...**

A casa estava impecavelmente organizada. Os quadros em perfeita simetria e harmonia com os móveis de cor marrom. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir uma melodia calma em um frenesi de paz. A casa toda se encontrava infestada por um aroma adocicado... Morango. Mousse de morango.

- A comida vai esfriar. – reclama Yume, impaciente. Passando as mãos pelo vestido azul marinho, com pequenos detalhes em prata no busto. Um delicado, porém atraente, decote em forma de V. A roupa delineava com precisão as belas curvas da morena de tez pálida, liberando a pressão apartir da cintura, deixando o corpo livre até cerca de dois dedos abaixo do joelho. Os olhos negros como a noite, delineados por um lápis preto e realçados por uma sombra azulada. Os cabelos soltos como cascatas pelos ombros e costas. Deslumbrante, na opinião de qualquer homem. Exagerada, na opinião da filha e de Naruto.

- Ele já vai chegar. – disse Naruto nervosamente, passando as mãos pelos desordenados cabelos loiros, os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Tenha dó Naruto. Ele não vem e pelo jeito nem a Sakura. – disse a mulher com um suspiro. Ela gostava de Sakura, a rósea havia se tornado uma grande amiga sua. Ainda mais quando soube da sua paixão platônica por Sasuke. Um grunhido baixou escapou pelos lábios avermelhados pelo batom, da mulher. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, tu sempre girava em volta daquele homem.

- Ele _vai _vir... eu sei que vai. – completou a menina morena de olhos azulados em um sussurro. A garota batia compassadamente o pé no chão, esperando que a qualquer momento a campainha tocasse. Tentando de alguma forma ignorar os olhares feios que a mãe lhe lançava. Primeiro por estar mal humorada, segundo por ter optado usar uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa azul qualquer, ao invés do 'lindo' vestido rosa com babados que ela havia escolhido. E terceiro por estar tão, ou mais ansiosa que o pai pela vinda do Uchiha.

- Aki, acho que a sua mãe esta certa e... – começou o menino que estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Aki, com as mãos dadas. O menino usava uma calça jeans de uma cor parecida com o vestido de Yume, assim como uma blusa pólo negra com pequenas listras brancas na altura dos ombros e clavícula.

- Não. Ele vem. Não é pai? – perguntou a menina, enviando um olhar suplicante ao homem loiro, sentado na poltrona à frente.

- Eu...

_Ding Dong._

A campainha. Sem tentar ao mínimo disfarçar sua ansiedade, Naruto se ergueu com uma rapidez assustadora, praticamente voando até a porta. Para logo após uma longa puxada de ar, abrir a porta.

E então ele viu. Sasuke, sem a bengala, parado em frente à porta usando uma calça jeans de um negro invejável e uma camisa social branca de botões, precisamente oito botões se perguntassem ao loiro. Tendo os dois primeiros abertos, revelando o inicio do pescoço do moreno. Os cabelos continuavam desordenados e arrepiados. Na opinião de qualquer mulher e de Naruto: Sexy.

"Certas coisas nunca mudam" pensou o loiro com um meio sorriso invisível.

Mas o loiro havia percebido que Sasuke tinha um dos braços entrecruzados com um outro, um pouco mais bronzeado. Foi nesse momento que Naruto percebeu a presença de Sakura, dentro de um belo vestido de um rosado degrade, começando no busto, em um decote quadrado, com um rosa intenso, para ir ao longo das curvas da mulher perdendo sua luminosidade até chegar à mesma altura do vestido de Yume, em um rosa claríssimo. Tendo a bainha bem cortada em formas de V's. Os olhos verdes delineados apenas por um lápis negro, e os cabelos presos em um coque desleixado. Bela... Para Naruto, e pela expressão de Sasuke de sua filha: Exagerado como o de Yume.

- Oi. – disse o loiro tentando parecer calmo

- Naruto, quanto tempo. – disse Sakura com um brando sorriso.

- Pois é, vamos entrem. – disse o loiro cordialmente, dando espaço para a entrada dos dois, para logo após cerrar a porta.

- Yume. – sem pensar muito Sakura e Yume já estavam sorrindo e se abraçando como velhas amigas que não se veem a século. O que era um claro equivoco, já que se encontraram semana passada no mercado.

- Querida.

- Você esta linda. Nossa, quando eu vi o Naruto na porta, pensei que tivesse exagerado no visual. – disse a rósea com um doce sorriso, enquanto apontava para Naruto que estava de calças jeans surradas, camiseta laranja. Vestimentas que na opinião da filha e em especial de Sasuke, que tentava a todo custo não olhar diretamente nos olhos azulados do loiro: Sexy.

- Ahhh, nem me lembre. Esse meu _marido _– deu ênfase na última palavra olhando discretamente para Sasuke. – não tem jeito. _Nossa _filha puxou a ele. – ênfase novamente. Sakura se limitou a rir.

- Continuam lindos do mesmo jeito. Mas me diga Aki querida, já namorando? Essas crianças de hoje em dia. – disse novamente Sakura com seu mais doce sorriso.

- Bem, acho que finalmente podemos ir comer, não podemos? – disse Yume com um amplo sorriso convidando todos a lhe seguirem até a sala de jantar. - Engraçado que você dois chegaram atrasados não é. – insinuou Yume maldosamente.

- Aham, uma lástima.

- O importante é que vieram. – disse Aki dirigindo um olhar nada discreto à Sasuke, que apenas observava sem nada dizer.

- Errr... É engraçado também que tenham chegados juntos. Se encontraram ali no jardim? – perguntou Naruto como quem não quer nada, enquanto via Sakura, Yume, Otani e Aki parando em frente à farta mesa de jantar.

- Sasuke foi me pegar. – disse a rósea com um largo sorriso.

- Hn... Legal da parte do senhor Sasuke. – disse Aki disfarçando sua curiosidade.

- Sasuke, você não contou pro Naruto? – o loiro fez uma cara de duvida. – Deus, pelo jeito não. Você conta ou eu conto amor?

"Amor?" pensou Naruto exasperado. Não, não era o que o loiro estava pensando, não _podia _ser o que o loiro estava pensando.

Naruto pôde ver Sasuke soltar um longo suspiro antes de postar ao lado de Sakura, passando a mão em torno da cintura da mesma.

Não, só não diga essa palavra... Não diga namorando, ou então...

- Eu e Sakura vamos nos casar. – Sasuke se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela noite, com a voz levemente rouca e em tom de angustia disfarçado.

As palavras do moreno atingiram o loiro como uma bala, e no mesmo instante Naruto não podia mais sentir o chão sob si, ou a doce melodia que preenchia o ambiente, nem sequer o cheiro do mousse de morango. Muito menos ver o sorriso triunfante que Yume esboçava. Ou ainda o simples gosto de hortelã, de sua pasta dental favorita, na boca. Ele estava debilitado dos cinco sentidos.

Os olhos safira se chocaram diretamente com a mão que segurava firmemente a cintura da rósea, observando nela a aliança dourada no dedo anular esquerdo do moreno.

E então, o mundo de Naruto desabou.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Nada em especial para comentar sobre o capitulo. Nele foram revelados mais alguns pontos. (claro que aos poucos mais coisas serão esclarecidas.) Eu torço que vocês estejam gostando da estória e que este cap tenha agradado vocês. Quero agradecer pelas _reviews_ e pedir por elas tbm (askoaksao), elas são um gigantesco combustível. Agradeço também a Nah-chan e a Chris pela ajuda com este cap. Obrigada a todos. Até o próximo. Beijos ;**

**Respostas as Reviews: :** Well, estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review" ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente xD)

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): **Olá! Espero realmente não ter demorado tanto. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Até o próximo. Beijos.

**GB!: **Olá! Aoskaoksao fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e sobre o lemon, haverá daqui a cerca de dois ou três caps +/- Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, até. Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 06: Apartar**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

As mãos visivelmente trêmulas agarraram com força as costas da cadeira, sustentando todo o peso possível de seu corpo, apertando com tamanha força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

A boca se fechava e se abria, porém sem emitir som algum, as pernas mal conseguiam sustentar o próprio peso, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, a pupila encoberta por uma grossa camada lustrosa: Lágrimas. Elas não caiam, mas estavam lá presentes sobre nos olhos azulados, torturando Sasuke mais do que o considerado suportável a um ser humano.

O coração do loiro parecia ter falhado uma batida, sua pulsação parecia ter sumido, seu tato havia desaparecido, Naruto estava vazio. Sua alma parecia ter se esvaído do corpo esguio, seu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes raivosos e descontrolados, sua mente nada mais assimilava além daquele maldito circulo dourado no anelar do moreno. Nada mais fazia sentido, a dor que deveria sentir não sumiu, na verdade nem sequer havia existido.

Naruto sentia-se tragado por um buraco negro, o vazio preenchia sua alma, seu coração, sua mente, e seu corpo já havia sido esquecido.

- Como? – questionou a primogênita Uzumaki, o que fez o pai piscar longamente, soltar a mão que agarrava as costas da cadeira com tamanha força que agora sua mão doía, e por fim cerrou a boca, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Casar querida. – disse a rósea com um amplo sorriso.

Foi nesse instante que tudo voltou, com tamanha força, intensidade, com tanto ímpeto que o loiro sentiu-se tonto. E então ele podia sentir o cheiro do mousse de morango, podia ouvir a agradável música, podia ver o sorriso triunfante nos lábios da esposa, podia sentir o gosto, agora amargo, de sua pasta de dente em sua boca, e por fim podia sentir não só o chão sob si, mas também o peso das paredes e do teto derrubando-se sobre si. Sua alma voltou ao seu corpo, sua pulsação retornou potente e seu coração bombeava o sangue em quantidades nucleares.

A tonalidade branca na face do loiro foi substituída por uma vermelha viva. A raiva dominava todo o seu ser com toda a força, o loiro olhava para os cabelos rosados da mulher abraçada por Sasuke e os pensamentos variavam de sádicos a insanos.

Queria vê-la chorando, se ajoelhando, implorando aos seus pés pela vida. Pedindo perdão por ter ousado tocar Sasuke, por ter ousado aceitar aquele convite. O loiro fechava as mãos em punhos, com força. Queria matá-la. Queria vê-la sofrendo, queria gritar, queria apertar com as próprias mãos aquele frágil pescoço que a rósea ostentava.

- Aiii foi tão lindo! Nós estávamos passeando, quando o Sasuke me pediu. Oin, a lua 'tava tãooo linda e... – começou uma sonhadora Sakura.

- Chega Sakura. – disse friamente o moreno em tom de fim de assunto, que soltou o agarre da cintura da rósea, porém em momento algum desviando os olhos do seu sol.

Os olhos safira de Naruto se chocaram com violência nos ônix de Sasuke, e o vermelho de sua face foi substituído por sua cor bronzeada natural. A pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos voltavam à normalidade, e por algum motivo o loiro se acalmou.

Nem o vazio, nem a raiva apareceram para o Uzumaki novamente, toda a intensidade desapareceu, toda a dor pareceu retrair-se diante dos olhos de Sasuke, todo o vazio pareceu sumir perante o mudo pedido de desculpas dos olhos negros. As coisas pareceram mais claras agora ao homem.

Não era como se não quisesse realmente socar Sakura até fazê-la desfazer aquele maldito casamento, mas sob aquele olhar as coisas pareceram se esclarecer. Ele também concordava com aquela loucura, ele também queria aquilo, mesmo que por motivos diferentes. Foi por esse e outros tantos motivos, que vinham acompanhados dos olhares negros que a calmaria atingiu o loiro em cheio.

- Aff, se acostuma Sakura esse aí 'ta sempre mal humorado. Agora podemos jantar? 'To morto de fome teme. – disse o loiro falsamente descontraído, lançando um olhar enigmático para Sasuke, do qual respondeu com outro olhar e um meio sorriso.

- Só para variar, dobe. – comentou, fazendo todos darem leves risadas, com exceção de Yume que parecia... Decepcionada.

Um brilho diferenciado se formou nos olhos azulados. Sempre fora assim, desde que se conheceram. Um olhar era a única coisa que eles precisavam para poderem se entender, sempre foi assim e sempre seria. Com um olhar eles poderiam passar de nervosos para calmos, de lágrimas para sorrisos, de gritos para risadas, de dor para prazer, de medo para confiança. Com uma troca de olhares eles poderiam até mesmo decidir uma guerra.

E foi isso que aconteceu. O olhar de Sasuke pedia desculpas, pedia para entender. E mesmo não conseguindo perdoar, muito menos entender. Naruto sentiu-se estranhamente leve. Leve por saber que depois de dez anos, e de tantas mudanças rápidas, certas coisas continuavam iguais.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Vocês sabem por que a Hinata não veio? – questionou Naruto acabando de comer o último pedaço de mousse de morango de seu prato.

- Até onde eu sei parecia que a Hinata tinha marcado um jantar com o pai e o primo, ou coisa assim. – disse entre sorrisos a rosada.

- Hn... E quando será o casamento? – perguntou ácida Yume, fazendo Sasuke endurecer o rosto e Naruto remexer-se na cadeira.

- Senhor Sasuke? O papa me contou que o senhor fazia faculdade de administração antes... bem antes do acidente. O senhor pretende continuar? – interveio a pequena Aki, enquanto levava um pedaço do mousse à boca. Recebendo um olhar de agradecimento do pai e um de repreensão da mãe.

- Bem, eu pretendo continuar a estudar, mas não administração... Talvez medicina.

- Oh não. Não me diga que quer ser ginecologista, que nem quando tinha onze anos. – disse o loiro fazendo tanto Aki quanto Otani e Sakura, além de a si próprio explodirem em risos.

**- **Como, Bond? Naruto Bond? – comentou sarcástico o moreno.

- oh não... – gemeu o loiro encolhendo-se.

- Que história é essa de Naruto Bond? – questionou Aki aos risos.

- Não contou pra sua filha dobe? – um brilho malicioso se instalou nos olhos ônix. – Como pôde? Ela merece saber que o 'papa' dela sempre quis ser um detetive... Como que você falava... ahhh sim: "neh teme, um dia 'cê vai 'ta encrencado e daí eu vou te salvar e você vai comer na minha mão." – após as palavras a mesa toda foi imersa em gargalhadas, exceto Yume que olhava incrédula.

- Não! Eu não falava isso, eu dizia "nehh bastardo, um dia 'cê vai 'ta encrencado e daí eu vou salvar esse teu traseiros imprestável e 'cê vai comer na minha mão. Ahh, e eu vou dominar o mundo." – as risadas se multiplicaram.

- oh, claro. Como fui me esquecer da parte que você iria dominar o mundo. – disse o moreno rodando os olhos.

As risadas cessaram quando inesperadamente Yume ergueu-se e pedindo à Sakura ajuda, levou todos os pratos e talheres sujos para a cozinha.

Não podia mais suportar ver aquela interação... Era como se não importasse o que acontecesse nada abalaria eles. Absolutamente nada. Ambos os homens possuíam um mundo próprio, o _seu_ mundo próprio, onde não importava quem você fosse não conseguiria se infiltrar, de forma alguma. O que provava mais uma vez apenas uma coisa: Ela, Sakura e Aki não eram moradores daquele mundo, _ninguém _era.

**0o0o0o0**

A sala continuava a ser preenchida pela doce melodia que provinha do som, as mulheres tão elegantemente vestidas se encontravam na cozinha ajeitando uma bandeja com algumas xícaras de café e biscoitinhos leves. Naruto, ainda sentado na mesa junto a Otani, conversando em sussurros.

Aki deveria estar junto a eles, afinal o namorado parecia pronto para enfartar, com o que o pai dizia, mas ao ver Sasuke sentando em um dos sofás com o olhar distante na janela, observando a lua encoberta daquela noite, simplesmente não resistiu. Se aproximando do moreno, que ainda absorto em pensamentos, apenas percebeu a presença da pequena no momento em que ela sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Oi. – começou a morena de doces olhos azuis.

- Hn.

- Gostou do jantar?

- Não deveria estar junto com o seu namorado? – ignorou a pergunta, questionando enquanto maneava levemente a cabeça em direção à mesa de jantar, onde estavam os dois.

- Bem... Eu sei o que o papa vai falar.

- Você vai perder o namorado.

- Papa sabe o que faz. – confirmou com um leve sorriso

- Hn. – limitou-se Sasuke. Aquele sorriso era tão... Naruto.

- Você quer mesmo ser ginecologista? – questionou a menina mordendo o lábio inferior, claramente tentando segurar o riso.

- O dobe quer dominar o mundo e você está preocupada se eu quero ser ginecologista?

- Bem... Sim.

- Não. Talvez neurologista. Cérebros me chamam atenção.

- Hn... – um meio sorriso desenhou-se nas faces infantis... Uma expressão tão... Sasuke.

- Não acha que é muito nova para namorar? – questionou quebrando o silêncio, que apesar de não ser desconfortável era desnecessário. O homem desejava conhecer mais a menina, saber de tudo o que perdeu nesses dez anos. E o silêncio não ajudaria... Ela era tão parecida com Naruto, mas não conseguia ver a personalidade de Yume presente... Parecia ter mais uma personalidade do Uchiha do que a de Yume. Ela parecia ter uma metade Uchiha e outra metade Uzumaki

"Uma perfeita divisão. Como se fosse nossa filha" – sorriu o moreno com o pensamento, para logo após balançar a cabeça em negação. Aquilo era ridículo, melhor esquecer. Deveria estar alucinando.

- Depende. Eu acho que não. É como dizem, o amor não escolhe idade. – falou, lembrando-se que uma vez, há muito tempo atrás ele lhe disse algo parecido...

_- Entenda dobe, não podemos. Infernos somos homens._

_- E daí? Que se foda Sasuke. Eu te amo, 'cê me ama. Nada mais importa. Amor não escolhe idade, cor ou sexo. Ele apenas acontece._

_- Eu... O dobe está ficando filosófico. – comentou Sasuke com um meio sorriso, para logo após cobrir os lábios do outro com os seus. O beijando profundamente._

- Talvez esteja certa. – comentou o moreno, tentando afastar as lembranças.

- Eu... O senhor pretende mesmo se casar com a Sakura?

- Por que a pergunta? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Não gosta dela?

- Não. Não. Claro que eu gosto. Eu só...

- Você...

- Papa pareceu tão triste... Sei lá. Parece tão errado o senhor se casar com ela.

- E quer que eu me case com quem?

- Não sei. Acho que com ninguém. – a testa do homem franziu-se – Quer dizer, parece errado você se casar com qualquer uma, assim como é o papa com a Yume.

- Como? – definitivamente algo estava errado naquela casa.

- Não me entenda mal senhor Sasuke, mas é que... – a menina suspirou – Não sei explicar, eu só sei que papa e o senhor parecem ter uma relação tão forte, que não precisam de outras pessoas... Na verdade ao contrário. Parece que terceiros sempre atrapalham. – o moreno arregalou os olhos. – Desculpe, devo estar falando besteira. Eu nem sei o porquê disso tudo. Mas eu queria ver vocês dois felizes.

- Eu...

- Aki, venha aqui _agora. _– interrompeu Yume em um tom furioso, fazendo a menina rodar os olhos e com um mudo pedido de licença com os olhos se ergueu do sofá e foi em direção à mãe.

"Definitivamente... Uma divisão perfeita." Pensou o Uchiha, esboçando um meio sorriso.

**0o0o0o0**

- Ai querida, o jantar estava ótimo. – elogiou a rósea desfazendo o abraço que dava em Yume.

- Venha sempre que quiser Sakura, será sempre muito bem vinda.

- Bem, já vamos então. – comentou Sasuke.

- Eu acompanho vocês. – disse Naruto guiando o casal até a porta, abrindo-a.

- Obrigada por tudo Naruto. – disse Sakura dando um leve beijo na bochecha do loiro, para logo após caminhar até o carro, abrindo a porta do mesmo, se acomodando no banco do carona.

- Eu...

- Naruto, vamos tentar esquecer tudo, certo? Vamos... Vamos começar de novo. Assim como éramos aos sete anos, certo? – implorou o Uchiha.

- Você 'ta pedindo mais do que eu posso fazer teme. – falou o loiro cabisbaixo.

Com um longo suspiro o moreno retirou-se da soleira da porta, indo até o carro e adentrando-o, posicionando-se no banco do motorista. Dessa forma, partindo. Deixando para trás o loiro que fechava lentamente a porta, sem em momento algum erguer o rosto.

- Naruto você... – começou Yume, porém estancou ao ver o marido passar direto por si e pela filha e o namorado, seguindo diretamente ao quarto.

- Deixe o papa. – falou a menina, fazendo a mulher suspirar.

- Naruto, vamos levar o Otani para casa, porque 'ta tarde, já voltamos. – exclamou a mulher para as escadas, tendo como resposta apenas o barulho da porta ser cerrada com uma forte pancada.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ao ouvir o som do carro afastar-se, e sabendo que por fim estava sozinho, Naruto simplesmente jogou-se de joelhos gritando o mais alto e grave que pôde.

Gritava, por que estava enojado de Yume, de Sakura, de Sasuke, de si mesmo por ter se prestado àquele papelzinho ridículo. Fingir que estava tudo bem, ser descontraído, esboçar sorrisos mais falsos do que pensou que um dia seria capaz. Nojo, apenas por pensar em Sakura beijando, acariciando Sasuke. Nojo, por não ter coragem de ter gritado aos quatro ventos que aquele bastardo era seu.

Assim que aqueles olhos negros se afastaram, tudo voltou com a máxima intensidade. O vazio misturado com a raiva e unido com a falsa paz criou um combustível poderoso no corpo do Uzumaki.

Seu corpo, agora completamente avermelhado pela raiva, tremia em sacolejos intensos. Os gritos se tornavam mais agudos, menos altos, a voz já não saia da garganta do loiro, sendo substituída pelas grossas lágrimas que escorriam por toda a face do homem.

Sasuke não possuía o mais mínimo direito de fazer aquilo consigo. O loiro amava aquele bastardo, amava a ponto de dar a vida por ele... E sabia que havia reciprocidade. Se não houvesse, não teria como explicar o capacete que havia obrigado o loiro a colocar segundos antes do acidente... Há dez anos atrás... As coisas poderiam ter mudado tanto?

A resposta era óbvia: Não. Não havia mudado nada, ou quase nada.

_- Eu e Sakura vamos nos casar_

Infernos, ela era tão frágil, pequenina, indefesa, delicada, calma, paciente, inocente, boba. Algumas das qualidades que Sasuke simplesmente não aceitava para alguém que tivesse que estar ao seu lado para o resto da vida. Ou será que não? Será que estava tão enganado a ponto de não perceber que Sakura era perfeita para Sasuke?

Deus, o homem estava enlouquecendo.

Pondo a cabeça entre as mãos e deixando-se cair completamente no chão. Ficando em posição fetal, o homem foi atingido por um perturbador silêncio, tendo como único ruído o som de sua respiração e de seus batimentos descompassados. Enquanto deixava suas lágrimas correrem livremente por suas bochechas.

Tudo parecia desmoronar, e sob hipótese alguma queriam voltar ao lugar certo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Dias depois...**

- Sasuke meu filho! – exclamou a mulher emocionada, beijando as faces do filho e abraçando-o com força, sem importar-se de ser menor que sua cria. – Fico tão feliz de te ver acordado e bem. Ai, só Deus sabe como foram difíceis esses últimos anos. – disse aos prantos.

- Está tudo bem agora mãe, sério.

- Ai, querido eu sei. Eu sei. Mas tenho medo que seja um sonho e...

- Não fale besteiras Mikoto. – comentou uma voz frigida logo atrás.

- Querido, estou emocionada. É normal. Bem, vou deixar vocês sozinhos um pouquinho pra conversarem. Já volto. Vou fazer uma comida para você querido.

- Mãe, não precisa eu... – tarde demais, a mulher já havia retirado-se, deixando pai e filho sozinhos.

- Pelo jeito você está bem.

- Não graças a você. – a voz era ácida, a face impassível, os olhos frigidos e o corpo tenso. A real vontade do moreno naquele momento era nocautear aquele homem que estava a sua frente e fazê-lo provar do próprio remédio.

- Não é minha culpa de você estava no lugar errado na hora errada e com a pessoa errada.

- Eu estava no lugar certo, na hora certa e com a pessoa certa. Se não estivesse há essa hora... Naruto que estaria acordando de um coma.

- Ele merecia ter morrido. – uma veia saltou na face do jovem Uchiha.

- Se dependesse de você ele estaria mesmo. Você é um monstro.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada haver com aquele imprestável não mandar a moto para o concerto.

- Ele não precisaria mandá-la para o concerto se alguém não tentasse cortar os freios.

- O que? – o espanto era palpável na face do mais velho, fazendo o homem arregalar os olhos.

- Eu sei de tudo, e sei por que fez isso. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra não foi? – o sarcasmo estava presente – Não contava que seu filhinho fosse estar junto dele, muito menos que seria eu a estar dirigindo.

- Isso não importa mais...

- Sim, importa. Importa para mim. Para saber que você é um bastardo sujo e prepotente. Eu só não faço o que eu quero com você porque a mamãe está por perto, não quero que ela sofra mais por _sua causa. _Mas ouça muito bem o que eu vou dizer: Não ouse se aproximar mais do Naruto. Ou então... – o tom de voz era ameaçador e completamente frigido.

- Então o que? Vai me matar? – perguntou o homem com um amplo sorriso divertido.

- Não. Eu vou te tirar tudo, vou te torturar, te fazer pedir por clemência, se ajoelhar aos pés do dobe e pedir perdão e depois eu te mato. – falou seriamente, com um brilho sádico nos olhos, o que fez o pai estremecer de leve. Qualquer um acharia engraçadas aquelas palavras, mas ele sabia que o filho realmente estaria disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo loiro.

- Que seja. Você irá se casar mesmo, não preciso mais me preocupar com isso. – disse indiferente.

- Eu espero mesmo...

- Agora está bem avisado, se esse casamento não acontecer e você acabar nos braços daquele bastardo, aquele acidente vai voltar a acontecer e dessa vez em proporções muito maiores, entendeu? – os punhos do jovem se apertaram tamanho era o ódio ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O casamento acontecerá...

- Queridos, trouxe algo para comermos. – disse Mikoto alheia ao clima tenso que havia se instalado na sala, trazendo em mãos uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches e três xícaras de café.

- Não se esqueça que Uchihas sempre cumprem o que prometem... – disse Fugaku em um sussurro indo em direção a Mikoto.

- Digo o mesmo a você. – sussurrou devolta Sasuke, tentando ao máximo possível controlar a vontade de matar aquele homem que por muito tempo chamou de pai.

Se havia algo que Sasuke odiava era se ver preso em um labirinto, sem saber como sair. E isso vinha lhe acontecendo com muita frequência ultimamente... Frequência até demais, para a impressão do Uchiha.

Não ter escolha o afligia.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Meses depois...**

Um longo vestido tomara que caia, verde musgo adornava o corpo repleto de curvas da morena, tendo os cabelos propositalmente displicentes, sustentados em um coque frouxo. O rosto tingido por pó branco, que destacava a tez absurdamente pálida. Os lábios cobertos por uma grossa camada de gloss, e os olhos delineados por rimel, lápis negro e uma sombra esverdeada.

- Como estou amor? – questionou a mulher sorridente. Dando uma pequena rodadinha para que o marido, elegantemente vestido por um terno negro riscado, acompanhado por uma gravata cinza listrada e com os cabelos desarrumados de forma casual.

- Bem. – respondeu abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Bem? Você nem olhou. Por Deus Naruto, eu...

- Yume, vamos logo. A Aki e aquele namorado dela estão nos esperando e você sabe que odeio deixá-los sozinhos. – comentou frigido, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas.

- Idiota. Quando vai perceber que as coisas mudaram? – falou observando o quarto preenchido, agora, apenas pelos móveis. -... Ele nunca foi e nunca será seu. – sussurrou a mulher, para logo após respirar fundo e seguir os passos do marido.

O bendito dia chegou. As coisas iriam mudar e _precisava _ser para melhor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Toda a extensão da igreja estava repleta por flores brancas e lilases. De uma simplicidade e delicadeza surpreendentes, ao fundo ouvia-se a clara música tocada pelo órgão da casa de Deus, sendo mesclado com o leve burburinho da conversa dos convidados, que pouco a pouco lotava o local, ocupando seus lugares nos bancos bem cuidados do lugar. Tendo os primeiros lugares ocupados pelos pais e parentes dos noivos.

O altar, também repleto pelas flores brancas e lilases entrelaçadas, tendo sob elas um manto branco brilhante, do qual cedia um ar de beleza sem igual. Atrás do altar estava o padre, todo vestido de branco, que com um sorriso na face cansada folhava calmamente o livro sagrado.

No lado esquerdo do altar, se encontravam os parinhos do noivo, Naruto com um ar derrotado nas faces angelicais e ao seu lado estava Hinata completamente corada, por ter diversos olhares caídos sobre si. Ela trajava um simples vestido lilás longo, com um decote de princesa, muito discreto, os olhos estranhamente perolados ressaltados por um simples lápis negro e as camadas de cima de seu cabelo negro azulado belamente encaracolado, destacando assim a franja lisa sobre a tez pálida da fronte.

Já do lado direito os padrinhos da noiva, encontravam-se Ino, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, trajando um vestido longo de cor rosa bebê com um chamativo decote em forma de 'V', destacando os belos seios. E tendo os olhos destacados por uma sombra rosada. E ao seu lado Kiba, um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuro, vestido em um elegante terno negro, tendo o pescoço envolto por uma gravata azul marinho.

Em frente ao altar, estava Sasuke com um olhar perdido em algum ponto desconexo da igreja. Estando trajado por um smoking negro, do qual ajustava belamente as curvas do moreno. Os cabelos, apesar do gel passado, continuavam arrepiados perto da nuca e algumas mechas caindo displicentes sobre a face, dando-lhe um ar sério, misterioso e completamente sexy, segundo a opinião da maioria das mulheres presentes na cerimônia.

Mas isso não lhe importava. Não importava se estava belo ou feio, se estava feliz ou triste, se a igreja estava bem decorada ou não. A única coisa que se passava pela mente do Uchiha era tentar de todas as formas possíveis evitar chocar o olhar em Naruto ou em seu par de safiras. Pois ele sabia, sabia que se fizesse isso acabaria segurando a mão daquele homem e sairia acompanhado por ele porta a fora daquela igreja.

Desistiria de tudo, de todos, esqueceria tudo e jogaria para o alto aquele maldito casamento. E tentaria de alguma forma viver a vida que havia sonhado para si há dez anos atrás.

A marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada o que fez a atenção de Sasuke se desviar para a porta da igreja, por onde adentrava acompanhada pelo pai, a sua noiva e futura esposa: Sakura.

Ela sorria e mesmo a distância podia-se observar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto bem maquiado. Tendo as bochechas coradas pela emoção e pelo eventual blush usado, os olhos esverdeados contornados por um lápis negro e uma sombra rosada, do mesmo tom do cabelo que estava envolto em um firme coque, do qual era ocultado pelo véu.

Como toda a noiva, ela desfilava pelo centro da igreja em um vestido branco tomara que caia, com detalhes de pedras preciosas costuradas no busto valorizando os seios pequenos da mulher, para continuar os pequenos brilhos durante todo o contorno do tronco. Delineando a cintura fina, e por fim as pedras preciosas são substituídas, por estampas, cuidadosamente costuradas, em forma de rosas. Tendo uma longa cauda, também coberta por pedras preciosas.

Ela estava linda, era um fato inegável, porém algo chamava o olhar de Sasuke para suas costas, ao lado esquerdo. Algo chamava seu olhar e seu meio sorriso, agora esboçado falsamente para a noiva, a um certo loiro de olhos azuis.

- Eu lhe entrego minha jóia Uchiha, cuide bem dela. – disse o pai sorridente, dando um suave beijo na fronte da mulher, para assim entregá-la ao moreno, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Para então, entrelaçar uma das mãos com a rósea e virando-se de frente para o padre que sorria acaloradamente.

- Estamos aqui hoje, reunidos para celebrarmos o amor de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. Mas antes disso, devemos nos lembrar do real significado do matrimônio...

O padre falava, mas há muito tempo Sasuke não ouvia mais, a única coisa que podia ver, ouvir e sentir eram os olhos do _seu _loiro o olhando suplicante, eram _seus _dentes mordendo o _seu _lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. Era o _seu _Naruto.

Ambos conversavam em olhares diretos. Como foram chegar àquele ponto? Como foram deixar o amor se perder? Como podiam estar tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes? Por que demônios estavam encenando aqueles papeis ridículos de noivo e padrinho?

-... Amor é mais do que um sentimento que faz nossos corações baterem mais forte ele é... – começou o padre.

_- Naruto? Põem o meu capacete._

-... Se comprometer a esquecer o seu próprio bem estar pelo outro...

_- E nunca precisaria. Ele te amava e ainda te ama Sasuke. Tanto que impediu que seus pais desligassem os aparelhos._

-... Por causa disso que estamos aqui hoje, para oficializarmos a união de duas almas gêmeas...

_- Ele só se casou com a Yume por ela ser você na versão feminina_

-... Respeito, comprometimento, capacidade de se doar...

_- Acha que eu ia deixar você morrer?_

-... De aceitar mudar pelo bem da pessoa amada...

_- ... Um erro, uma besteira. Admita aquilo era asqueroso e..._

-... De viver apenas para o outro, não importando a circunstância...

– _Eu.... Não acredito que isso está acontecendo._

As lembranças vinham como um vulcão em erupção em direção a Sasuke, junto com as palavras do padre, e por algum motivo não conseguia sair do caminho da lava, ele sempre se considerou forte, mas ele não era... Naruto que era.

"Nós nada mais somos do que simples telespectadores de nossa própria vida..." pensou o moreno.

- Haruno Sakura, aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legitimo esposo? Prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim. – disse a rosada, enquanto passava delicadamente as costas da mão na face, secando as lágrimas.

_- E nunca precisaria, eu fiz porque te amava, e ainda te amo. Mas parece que tudo isso já não importa mais pra ti._

- Uchiha Sasuke, aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legitima esposa? Prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Os ônix desviaram das safiras, e virando a cabeça discretamente, observou o olhar atento de todos à sua resposta. Observando os olhares secos e frios de Yume, que parecia mais do que nunca odiá-lo, para logo depois se desviar para os olhos azuis de Aki, tão parecidos com os do pai, que em um pedido mudo dizia 'não'. Foi então que seus olhos se chocaram na primeira fileira: Uchiha Fugaku o olhava duro, esperando a resposta. Ameaçando com as esferas negras sem emoção, que eram seus olhos.

_- Agora, está bem avisado, se esse casamento não acontecer e você acabar nos braços daquele bastardo, aquele acidente vai voltar a acontecer e dessa vez em proporções muito maiores, entendeu?_

Com esse último olhar e lembrança, o moreno virou-se novamente e pela primeira vez no dia olhou para os olhos esverdeados da noiva. Eles pareciam começar a se desesperar com o seu silêncio. E por fim, fixando o olhar em Naruto.

"Por favor, não" as _suas _safiras exclamavam aos quatro ventos. Implorando que não fizesse aquela besteira, que não se rendesse. Que seja qual fosse o problema solucionariam juntos. Podia ver a força daquele olhar, e foi com ele e por ele que sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para responder.

"Perdoe-me" diziam os ônix às safiras. E então a boca do moreno se abriu e a voz lhe escapou pela garganta.

- Sim. – falou calmamente Sasuke, desviando o olhar da figura de Naruto, para a do padre.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Não me matem pelo casamento, por favor? Bem, eu espero que tenha conseguido passar a dor e os sentimentos de Naruto e do Sasuke neste cap. Eu sei que muitas pessoas devem estar preparando formas de me matar, mas clemência? D: soaksoaksa Bem, se isso for amenizar o ódio de vocês, os próximos caps terá lemon \o

Mas só será postado rápido se eu receber um bom número de reviews, afinal... Cara, que decepção eu recebi tão poucas no cap 5 ç.ç Mas tudo bem \o

Obrigado por lerem esta fic.

Beijos ;*

**Agradecimentos: **Uzumaki. Nah-chan, pela betagem *-*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): **Olá! Espero que tenha mesmo. Acredite, eu também quero socar o Fugaku até a inconsciência, mas não se preocupe, o fim dele será... "Bonito" hohoho Não sei se o loiro se recuperou, mas que o bicho pegou, ah isso sim. Bem, obrigada por estar lendo e mandando reviews. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Até.

Beijos ;**

**Kuchiki Rin: **Olá! Ahhh, o importante é que vc decidiu mandar review, o resto é o resto \o Realmente, as vezes me dá raiva do sasuke, quer dizer é bastante claro que o naruto é louco por ele, mas coitado o sasuke ta fazendo isso pro bem do loirinho, ou algo do gênero. Sim, a Aki estará do lado dele, nyaa ela é tão linda *-*

Bem, obrigado por ler está fic e espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap. Até. Beijos ;**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Possui lemon (relação sexual entre homens), se não gosta, limite-se a não ler. Obrigada._

**Cap 07: Analogia**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Um sorriso decepcionado preencheu a face do loiro, que havia abaixado a cabeça após a resposta do noivo. As coisas pareciam se encaminhar para um final feliz... Um final feliz onde o mocinho ficava com a mocinha e não com outro mocinho. Onde todos sorriam, ou quase todos.

_- Mas agora tudo acabou. Eu estou aqui contigo e para sempre dobe._

Não.

Aquele ainda não era o final feliz. Na realidade ele talvez nunca nem sequer exista... Mas, como pode haver um final feliz se os mocinhos não estão felizes?

Não. O moreno e o loiro não eram os mocinhos, nunca seriam. Esse tipo de nomeação não existia. A única verdade irremediável é que os dois homens se amavam. Mas só isso não bastaria para criar um final feliz, nunca bastaria. Não quando estão em meio à sujeira do preconceito, não quando são simples joguetes da vida, não enquanto o destino não decidisse que estava na hora do 'felizes para sempre'.

- Bem, se houver alguém que saiba de algum motivo para impedir este matrimônio, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – exclamou o padre, enquanto varria a igreja com os olhos, buscando por qualquer sinal de interferência à realização da cerimônia.

Naruto, naquele momento sentiu seu corpo vibrar por gritar um sonoro "eu tenho", mas se auto-reprimiu ao ver o olhar fixo de Sasuke sobre o altar. Não. Não poderia. Estava mais do que na hora de admitir que perdera para Sakura, mais do que na hora de admitir que Uchiha Sasuke não era mais seu. Mas mesmo sabendo daquilo tudo, sua língua parecia coçar, parecia querer se impor. O loiro limitou-se a mordê-la.

Se aquela fora a decisão do moreno, Naruto nada mais tinha haver com tudo aquilo.

- Se ninguém se proclama, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – disse o padre com um longo sorriso.

Após as palavras do sacerdote, Sasuke aproximou o rosto de uma sorridente Sakura e tomou os lábios da mulher em um leve roçar de bocas. O gesto fez o padrinho, virar o rosto para o outro lado e ser consolado por um fraco aperto de mão de Hinata.

Mesmo sabendo das escolhas de Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que aquilo aconteceria, mesmo sabendo que por mais de uma vez ele veria Sakura aos beijos e caricias com o moreno, por mais que soubesse de tudo isso, o loiro não foi impedido de sentir-se profundamente traído e magoado.

Coisa que provavelmente passou pela cabeça do Uchiha, ao separar-se rapidamente da esposa, deixando-a levemente decepcionada pela rapidez do gesto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toda a gigantesca mansão Uchiha, havia sido decorada por guirlandas de rosas, e por outras infinidades de flores, de diferentes tipos, cores, formas e tamanhos. Demorando cerca de dois dias inteiros para a preparação. Contudo, o esforço e dedicação resultaram em belíssimas decorações, das quais maravilhavam todos os convidados, que após a cerimônia na igreja, foram levados à mansão Uchiha para a recepção.

Sakura e Sasuke encontravam-se em frente à porta recebendo os comprimentos e agradecendo a presença de todos, apesar de que mais Sakura que fazia aquilo, tendo o esposo apenas ao lado para expressar os seus diversos 'hn'.

A noiva estava irradiando felicidade, o sorriso nunca saindo dos lábios vermelhos, tendo os olhos derramando cada vez mais e mais lágrimas, tamanha era a alegria. O que de certo modo contrastava com o noivo, do qual ostentava uma aparência séria e fria, não possuindo nenhuma linha de satisfação ou alegria.

O Uchiha, vasculhava com o canto dos olhos à procura de um certo loiro, encontrando-o ao lado Aki e do namorado e abraçado com Yume. Por mais que soubesse que também estava casado, e por mais que tentasse se acostumar com aquele casamento maluco do loiro com a morena, não poderia deixar de sentir um ciúme doentio, cada vez que a morena sorria e tocava os lábios com os do marido, ou então quando Naruto passava uma das mãos pela cintura da esposa, parecendo buscar conforto, como fazia agora.

Sasuke queria ser ele a dar conforto ao amado, queria ser ele a sorrir e dizer que tudo estava bem, queria ser ele a abraçá-lo forte e dizer: "tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou com você". Mas não era, e deveria se conformar com isso, se conformar em ser apenas um espectador da vida do loiro, tendo apenas rápidas aparições.

Se conformar que os lábios avermelhados dele, os olhos azulados, o irradiante sorriso, os cabelos loiros, o corpo bem formado dele, nada era seu. Era tudo dela, de Yume. O que apenas piorava a dor do Uchiha. O moreno casou-se apenas por um motivo: Proteger Naruto. Mas tudo seria bem mais fácil se não tivesse que vê-lo abraçado junto àquela mulher. Vê-lo sozinho, talvez dessa forma pudesse um dia, daqui a muitos anos, se aproximar novamente e tomá-lo para si.

O moreno tinha consciência que o coração do loiro lhe pertencia, mas a questão era por quanto tempo mais? Será que depois de tudo o que disse e fez o loiro não viraria as costas e se envolveria com a esposa?

Os olhos ônix acompanharam a boca do loiro pronunciar algo para a família e lentamente subir as escadas, discretamente. Família... Se o pai não houvesse descoberto tudo naquela época, Sasuke agora faria parte da família do loiro.

Balançando a cabeça lentamente, o moreno deu um longo suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Está tudo bem amor? – questionou a esposa com um doce sorriso.

- Hn, sim. Eu já volto. – disse simplesmente o Uchiha, dando um singelo beijo nos lábios da esposa e seguindo disfarçadamente até as escadas, as subindo.

Não deveria estar subindo aquelas escadas no dia de seu casamento, muito menos quando a única pessoa que verdadeiramente amou, mesmo não admitindo, estivesse no andar superior, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Mas era impossível evitar, precisava estar sozinho, estar perto dele, nem que seja pela última vez, até encerrar a história de ambos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Um doce sorriso desenhava-se nas feições delicadas, porém másculas do loiro, enquanto caminhava pela extensão do quarto. Naruto se encaminhou até a cama, onde havia sobre a mesma uma jaqueta preta jogada de qualquer jeito sobre o lençol imaculadamente branco.

O loiro pegou delicadamente a peça de roupa e a levou até o nariz, aspirando profundamente o perfume do Uchiha, surpreendendo-se ao constatar o mesmo cheiro amadeirado do perfume, que dera como presente de aniversário de doze anos, a Sasuke, surpreso por saber que mesmo depois de mais de dez anos, o moreno continuava a utilizar aquele cheiro tão característico e significativo para o loiro, mesmo que as reclamações do moreno ainda se fizessem presentes em sua memória...

_- Um perfume? Está insinuando que eu fedo? – questionou o moreno, tendo uma veia saltada em sua fronte pálida._

_- Aff, teme. 'Cê faz uma tempestade em um copo d'água._

_- Você me deu um perfume. – exclamou incrédulo._

_- E daí?_

_- Só se dá perfume de presente de aniversário, quando não gostam do cheiro da pessoa._

_- Hey! Eu adoro o seu cheiro, 'ta okay? Mas é que quando eu senti esse cheiro ele me lembrou muito de ti, forte, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, másculo, mas delicado... Ehhh, bastardo, 'cê 'ta com febre? 'Ta todo vermelho. – exclamou o loiro arregalando os olhos, para receber em troca um tapa na nuca._

Depois daquele dia, apesar de Sasuke reclamar constantemente, nunca mais foi visto usando outro perfume que não aquele dado pelo melhor amigo.

Um amplo sorriso se formou nas faces do homem. Naquela época ele não havia entendido, porque havia escolhido aquele presente para o moreno ou então porque o amigo havia corado com o que havia dito. Naquela época nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas sabiam que ambos haviam transpassado a barreira da amizade.

Balançando a cabeça levemente ao se ver envolvido por lembranças, largou a jaqueta sobre a cama novamente e sentou-se sobre a última, descansando assim o corpo dolorido pelas emoções do dia. Sem pensar muito sobre suas ações o loiro pegou um dos travesseiros e o abraçou. Ali, naquele objeto inanimado, que apesar de provavelmente não ser usado pelo Uchiha há aproximadamente uma década, ainda continha o seu cheiro, o seu perfume.

Mas sob o aroma amadeirado do perfume que fora presenteado pelo loiro, Naruto podia sentir o verdadeiro aroma. O perfume natural de Sasuke, perfume pelo qual havia se encantado desde a primeira vez, mesmo admitindo apenas anos depois, quando via o amado jogado na cama do hospital, com cheiro de hospital.

Com uma última aspirada, o Uzumaki depositou o travesseiro novamente sobre a cama inclinou-se para pegar o único porta-retrato existente sobre o criado mudo, ao lado do leito.

Sob o vidro do porta-retrato se encontrava uma foto de Sasuke e Naruto, lado a lado, com Sasuke segurando o loiro pelos ombros. Ambos deviam ter aproximadamente dezesseis anos, e apesar da expressão emburrada que ambos ostentavam, podia-se ver claramente um brilho de felicidade, de amor no ônix que olhava com tédio e na safira que olhava com alegria infantil. Claro, apenas para aqueles que soubessem como procurá-lo e interpretá-lo, o que se restringia a apenas os dois integrantes da imagem...

_- Temeee, só uma. – implorou o loiro ao ver-se em frente a uma cabine de fotos rápidas._

_- Não._

_- A gente não tem nenhuma foto juntos._

_- Foda-se. – disse o Uchiha começando a se afastar da cabine._

_- Ou a gente tira essa foto ou então..._

_- Então o que dobe? Vai me matar? – perguntou divertido._

_- ... Ou então, greve..._

_- Dane-se. – voltou a dar de ombros._

_- ... Por um mês... – falou, fazendo o moreno virar-se em sua direção e lhe lançar um olhar sádico._

_- Você não seria capaz._

_- ... Sem sexo._

_- Eu. Te. Odeio. – disse agressivamente o moreno, pegando a mão do amigo e levando-o até a cabine._

Um amplo sorriso malicioso instalou-se nos lábios do loiro, enquanto lembrava-se da cena. Eles descobriram o que sentiram quando tinham mais ou menos quatorze ou quinze anos, e depois da descoberta, da recusa, depois de tudo decidiram estabelecer um romance secreto.

"Era tão fácil conseguir o que queríamos naquela época" pensou o loiro, para logo após suspirar.

- Naquela época, você sabia chantajear alguém. – disse o Uchiha, encostado no batente da porta, fazendo Naruto sobressaltar-se e o porta-retrato escapar de entre suas mãos. O que fez o moreno esboçar um meio sorriso.

_Este tempo, este lugar._

_Esses desperdícios, esses erros._

_Tanto tempo, tão tarde._

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

- O... O que você 'ta fazendo aqui? – indagou o loiro pegando o porta-retrato e pondo-o sobre o criado mudo, para logo após erguer-se.

- Eu... Só fiquei curioso para saber por que você tinha subido as escadas e...

- Quem diria o grande Uchiha Sasuke no dia do próprio casamento, perseguindo os convidados. – disse ácido.

- Os convidados não, _você _sim. – disse simplesmente adentrando completamente no quarto, cerrando a porta logo após sua passagem, aproveitando para trancá-la.

- O que... Por que trancou essa porta? Eu... Eu quero sair teme.

- Não, não quer. Temos que conversar. – disse o Uchiha sentando-se no canto da cama, com os antebraços apoiados nas pernas e a cabeça pendida para frente.

- Não temos nada pra conversar.

- Temos sim.

_Apenas mais uma chance_

_Apenas mais um suspiro_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_Porque você sabe,_

_Você sabe, você sabe..._

- Você se casou. – disse simplesmente Naruto, sentando na cama novamente, a míseras duas palmas de distância do moreno.

- Você também.

- Eu não amo ela.

- E eu muito menos a Sakura. – disse calmamente.

- Então... Por que? – questionou exasperado.

- Meu pa... Fugaku e eu tivemos uma conversa há alguns meses atrás, ele está disposto a levar aquele acidente à... Proporções maiores.

- Como? – os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

- Ele vai fazer qualquer coisa para não ter o nome do filho mais novo envolvido com homossexualidade, e você sabe quando ele diz qualquer coisa é realmente...

- ... Qualquer coisa.

- É.

- Mas... Mas e antes deles aparecerem? Sim, por que eu também recebi uma visitinha nada agradável dele e da sua mãe, mas... Naquela época, quer dizer, pelo que a Sakura contou pra Yume, vocês já 'tavam tendo um rolo e...

- Eu... No inicio, eu pensei que 'tava só atrapalhando... Você, Yume, e a Aki. Infernos, você tinha formado uma família em dez anos. Eu não tinha direito de atrapalhar.

_...Que eu te amo._

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

- O que? Você nunca atrapalhou.

- Agora eu sei. – disse o Uchiha finalmente erguendo a cabeça e deixando que seus ônix encontrassem as safiras do Uzumaki.

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

- Sabe?

- Aki me disse algo, vagamente.

- Como? – arregalou os olhos. – Mas eu nunca contei pra ninguém sobre nós e... – as palavras pareciam entaladas na garganta do homem.

- Ela não sabe, ela só diz que você parecia muito hn... Triste, quando me viu com a Sakura. – disse o moreno com um meio sorriso nos lábios, o que fez o loiro corar levemente.

- Se você sabia disso, por que esse casamento? Sasuke, isso foi uma besteira sem tamanho.

_E você nunca ira embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não te ver mais_

- O seu com a Yume também. – disse asperamente o moreno. – Presta atenção dobe, eu só disse aquela porcaria de 'sim' porque eu quero te proteger. Fugaku está disposto a tudo e...

- Devia ter me contado, eu... Nós teríamos achado uma solução.

- Essa era única solução.

- Não, não era. Essa só era a mais fácil, infernos Sasuke, você é um bastardo. – exclamou revoltado, fechando as mãos em punhos.

- É do que você sempre me chamou mesmo... – disse dando de ombros.

- Ótimo, agora não se defende mais. – o loiro rodou os olhos. – Idiota.

- Que você gosta.

- Como? – um sorriso tímido desenhava-se nos lábios do moreno.

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

- Não acha que já perdemos muito tempo? – questionou o Uchiha, aproximando a face da do loiro, e pondo uma das mãos na nuca bronzeada do homem.

- Você 'ta casado. – disse Naruto, em um tom baixo quase inaudível, enquanto aproximava ainda mais as faces, deixando que os narizes se roçassem, e os lábios se tocassem suavemente enquanto falava, tamanha era a proximidade de ambos.

- Você também – falou por fim o moreno, encerrando a pequena distância que separava ambos os lábios.

_Eu daria tudo por nós_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei_

Calmo, audaz, curioso, feliz, eram algumas das características para o beijo.

O gesto havia começado com um casto roçar de lábios, que foi substituído pela intrusão da língua do loiro na boca do moreno. Transformando-se me um gesto audacioso e desejante.

A mão de Sasuke que já se encontrava na nuca do loiro, limitou-se a empurrar o rosto do Uzumaki, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais. Enquanto a outra mão do moreno passeava pelas costas do loiro, sentindo o outro arrepiar-se, apesar do toque por sobre as roupas. Já as mãos do loiro, limitavam-se a agarrar tufos de cabelo negro, da nuca de Sasuke e puxá-los com força, e algumas vezes arranhava de leve a nuca do homem.

O quarto parecia ter tornado-se absurdamente apertado e quente, tamanha a intensidade do beijo que ambos os homens trocavam.

_Porque você sabe_

_você sabe, você sabe..._

O beijo perdurou por mais alguns breves minutos, até que seus pulmões suplicaram por ar e ambos os homens separaram-se ofegantes, porém sem nunca desviar os olhos. Sem perder tempo, o loiro traçou castos beijos, desde o canto dos lábios inchados e avermelhados, prova da recém atividade, passando pela mandíbula, o pomo de adão, chegando finalmente na base do pescoço do moreno, do qual depositou leves beijos, para logo aspirar profundamente o local: O cheiro de Sasuke, o perfume de Sasuke, tanto o seu natural quanto o químico que Naruto lhe deu há muitos anos atrás.

_...Que eu te amo_

_Eu sempre te amei_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

O moreno deu um longo suspiro, ao sentir a respiração de Naruto em seu pescoço. Essas constatações foram o suficiente para o loiro começar a sugar e morder, deixando a região levemente avermelhada. Enquanto Sasuke limitava-se a gemer, ao sentir a língua e os dentes do loiro percorrerem a pele frágil de seu pescoço e sugar o lóbulo do outro.

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo_

Com um movimento rápido e inesperado, o moreno fez com que Naruto sentasse sobre o seu colo, pondo uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Dessa forma puxando o loiro para outro beijo intenso e quente, fazendo-os esquecer que no andar de baixo acontecia a festa de casamento de um dele.

Naquele momento, para ambos nada mais importava, exceto um ao outro.

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não te ver mais_

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Yume, querida. Você viu o Sasuke? – questionou a rósea mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- Sasuke? Não, não vi.

- Hn... E o Naruto?

- Também não.

- Ahh, devem estar juntos. – um sorriso de alivio percorreu o rosto corado da mulher, enquanto uma expressão de pavor se formou na face pálida de Yume. – Daqui a pouco eles aparecem, mesmo assim, obrigada querida. – após agradecer a noiva marchou para outro local do salão para mais cumprimentos, deixando para trás uma Yume exasperada.

"Juntos... Juntos... Juntos..." repetiam-se as palavras na mente da morena.

**0o0o0o0o0**

As mãos agarravam tufos e mais tufos do cabelo negro, tentando de alguma forma aproximar ainda mais as bocas, as línguas, os corpos. Tal proximidade revelava claramente o desejo latente em seus baixos ventres. O loiro impulsionava o corpo mais para frente, fazendo os peitos encobertos pela roupa se roçarem e ambos os corações baterem juntos descompassadamente.

_Tão longe..._

Sem poder suportar mais, o moreno mexe lentamente o quadril, fazendo-o roçar contra o do loiro que solta um agudo gemido, do qual foi encoberto pela música do andar de baixo.

_Estive afastado por muito tempo..._

- Na... Naruto. – gemeu o Uchiha próximo ao ouvido do loiro, para logo morder-lhe o lóbulo e fazer o outro estremecer.

O loiro estava perdido em meio ao mar de prazer que a boca de Sasuke causava ao encontrar a pele sensível do pescoço e da orelha ou então quando ocorria uma fricção mais profunda entre suas partes baixas. Ambos os homens pareciam estarem mergulhados em um mundo próprio e desabitado.

Com um brilho intenso impregnado nos olhos azuis, o loiro começou a abrir os botões do smoking e logo após do coleto e da blusa branca do moreno, porém sem nunca afastar os lábios sedentos de Sasuke dos seus.

_Tão longe... Estive afastado por muito tempo_

Estava inseguro. O loiro sabia que o moreno estava tão excitado quanto si próprio, mas as palavras do moreno no consultório da Hyuuga, e todos os apelos para esquecerem daquela relação, enterrá-la, guardá-la no fundo do roupeiro, deixavam Naruto cada vez mais inseguro. Porém, tudo mudou no momento em que sentiu as mãos de Sasuke sobre as suas, o ajudando a livrar-se das roupas tão incomodas. Para logo após aquelas mãos pálidas e ocasionalmente frias tocarem em seu palito e sua camisa, tentando abrir botão por botão com afobação, logo desistindo e puxando se qualquer jeito. O loiro pôde sentir alguns dos botões saltarem para fora da camisa pousando logo após no chão.

_Mas você sabe você sabe, você sabe..._

_Eu quis, Eu quis que você ficasse._

_Porque eu precisava_

Com esse fato o loiro sorriu contra os lábios de Sasuke, do qual retribuiu o sorriso. Afastaram-se um pouco para poderem respirar e o loiro viu o mais sacana dos sorrisos: O sorriso sacana de Sasuke. O mesmo sorriso que dava há dez anos atrás, sorriso que demonstrava paixão, desejo, mas acima de tudo _amor_.

Não podendo mais suportar a respiração ofegante do moreno perto de sua nuca, e os roces por sobre as calças, das quais já se tornavam incomodas e doloridas, o loiro empurrou o tronco de Sasuke, permanecendo deste modo sentado sobre os quadris do maior e sentindo ambos os membros pulsarem por mais contato.

_Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:_

_Eu te amo!_

A face do moreno, normalmente pálida, encontrava-se levemente rosada nas bochechas e na ponta do nariz, os cabelos negros sempre bagunçados pareciam mais desordeiros que o normal, tendo algumas mechas caindo sobre os olhos negros, olhos que estavam entrecerrados, tamanha era o prazer da fricção entre ambos, a boca avermelhada entreaberta, respirando com dificuldade. E Naruto sorriu, sabia que não devia estar tão diferente, mas naquele momento o loiro sentiu como se o tempo houvesse parado, como se o acidente nunca tivesse acontecido, assim como o seu casamento com Yume e o de Sasuke com...

Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Sabia que era errado o que estavam fazendo, mas como negar algo tão absurdamente forte? Impossível. Não havia como se conformar em perder o moreno, sem nem ao menos ter lutado, sem nem ao menos ter provado, mesmo que seja uma última vez.

O loiro inclinou-se sobre o tronco nu do moreno e depositou diversas mordidas acompanhadas por doces beijos molhados, pela extensão da clavícula, marcando levemente a pele pálida. Ouvindo o leve suspirar de Sasuke e a rápida puxada de cabelos, sentindo-o puxar seu rosto bronzeado para perto do seu pálido, e arrebatando seus lábios rosados em mais um longo e apaixonante beijo, o que fez com que o loiro sorrisse amplamente, contra a boca do moreno.

Com um movimento preciso, Sasuke se pôs sobre Naruto, e abandonou a boca do mesmo, partindo para o pescoço novamente com beijos e mordidas, passando pela clavícula com sua língua úmida, o esterno e por fim chegando aos mamilos, onde com destreza passou a língua sobre um dos pequenos e sensíveis bicos, fazendo-o estremecer-se. Passando logo após para o outro, fazendo o mesmo, enquanto ouvia um coro de gemidos providos da boca inchada do loiro sob si.

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu perdôo você, por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo._

Sasuke deitou-se completamente sobre o loiro novamente, fazendo ambos os mamilos se chocarem e ambos gemerem. Encaixando perfeitamente seu corpo sobre o do menor, com uma das pernas sobre as do loiro. Com um brilho malicioso nos olhos ônix e um sorriso torto, Sasuke levou uma das mãos em direção as calças do loiro e apalpou descaradamente o membro do outro por sobre a calça. Recebendo em troca gemidos cada vez mais altos e resmungos por mais.

As mãos do homem abaixo, percorreram todos os músculos dos braços e das costas do moreno, delineando com a ponta do dedo cada um deles, reconhecendo-os. Ao chegar à região coccigenêana o loiro sorriu perversamente e passou as mãos por sobre os músculos das nádegas do moreno, apertando com força ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o quadril do homem contra o seu. Ganhando um alto gemido por parte do homem sobre si.

- Sasu...ke, Agora. – disse ofegante, com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso irradiante. E diante daquele olhar e daquele sorriso, Sasuke não fez mais nada do que assentir e voltar a beijar Naruto, porém desta vez com calma. Tentando passar ao loiro toda a dor de tê-lo visto casado e com filha, de tê-lo feito passar por aquele acidente, de tê-lo feito sofrer, de tê-lo que fazer vê-lo casando-se, de como o amava absurdamente, mesmo nunca tendo admitido isso em voz alta, nem mesmo para os eu objeto de afeição.

_Então continue respirando..._

Logo após, separaram-se em busca de ar e se encararam profundamente, nunca desviando o olhar enquanto o moreno abria calmamente as calças do loiro, livrando-o do tecido, e o último fazia o mesmo com as do moreno. Deixando Naruto e Sasuke, respectivamente, com boxers branca e preta.

Um sorriso se formou na face dos dois homens. Não importava o tempo que passasse, eles sempre seriam opostos, como o branco e o preto, o sol e a lua. E mesmo que as cuecas fossem um exemplo ridículo para qualquer um, ambos sabiam que podiam confiar um no outro, pois apesar de todas as mudanças certas coisas permaneceram intactas, e uma dela sem dúvidas foi o sentimento de ambos. Que pareceu progredir a cada dia, ao invés de retroceder.

_Por que eu não estou te deixando mais..._

- Naruto eu... – começou Sasuke, porém foi interrompido por um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Apenas faça. – disse o loiro com um sorriso amargo. – Amanhã resolvemos o resto. – completou calmamente, levando as mãos até a boxer negra do moreno, começando a tirá-la.

Após o moreno sentir-se livre do tecido, que lhe afligia dor, o Uchiha fez o mesmo com a boxer branca de Naruto, a tirando. Ouvindo um leve suspirar ao, sem querer, roçar seus dedos longos no membro excitado do loiro.

O moreno passava uma das mãos no rosto bronzeado do loiro, acariciando o local delicadamente, enquanto estendia o outro braço até o criado-mudo, abrindo com cuidado, para que o porta-retrato não caísse, a segunda gaveta, retirando de lá um pequeno vidrinho, contendo um liquido incolor.

- Isso deve estar velho. – sussurrou o loiro com um olhar divertido.

- Quer sem por acaso? – questionou também com humor – Ou talvez queira uma camisinha? – indagou desta vez com a voz repleta de sarcasmo, vendo o loiro estreitar os olhos e contorcer o rosto em uma careta, fazendo com que o moreno dê-se um leve sorriso de lado. Naruto pegar o vidrinho de suas mãos, rapidamente.

- Bastardo. – sussurrou, enquanto derramava parte do liquido transparente nas próprias mãos, para logo após fechá-lo e largá-lo em algum local qualquer do chão.

A mão limpa do loiro, percorreu o peito do moreno, delineando os músculos daquela região, assim como havia feito anteriormente com os braços e costas, passando logo após ao abdômen, apertando e massageando o local, ganhando em troca diversos suspiros do moreno.

_Acredite em mim..._

Com um amplo sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto o loiro pegou o membro ereto do moreno, com a mão repleta do liquido transparente e massageou o local, sendo recompensado por gemidos guturais cada vez mais altos.

- Já 'ta bom. – disse o moreno rouco, perto do ouvido do outro, fazendo com que Naruto se arrepiasse. O Uchiha agarrou os pulsos do loiro, os afastando de seu corpo bruscamente.

- Necessitado teme? – questionou humoradamente, dando leves mordidas, pelos ombros fortes do moreno.

- Acho que está me confundindo com você. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso, roçando a glande de seu membro, encharcado pelo liquido transparente, na pequena entrada do outro, do qual gemeu com a provocação.

- Vá com cui... Cuidado. – disse ofegante, contornando suas pernas em volta do quadril do moreno.

- Medo dobe? – sorriso presunçoso, tipicamente Uchiha se fez presente nas feições coradas de Sasuke.

- Nunca, mas afinal... Fazem dez anos. – um sorriso delicado desenhou-se nos lábios vermelhos do loiro.

- Você... Quer dizer que durante esses dez anos nunca... – o moreno engoliu em seco. Nunca? Nenhum outro havia tocado o _seu _loiro? Só ele? Ele havia sido o primeiro e único?

_Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

- Homens não me agradam. – disse sarcasticamente, fazendo com que o moreno morde-se o lábio inferior. – Vem. – pediu o loiro, impulsionando o quadril em direção ao moreno que parecia fora do ar.

Ao sentir o loiro aproximar os seus quadris, Sasuke respirou fundo e selou os lábios com os do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava de uma só vez Naruto, fazendo ambos gemerem, um por prazer de se sentir novamente acolhido, novamente no local onde nunca deveria ter saído e o outro pela intensa dor, ao sentir uma suave pele se romper em seu interior. O loiro separou ambos os lábios e soltou um alto gemido de dor, segurando com força o lençol branco da cama.

- Me avise quando estiver pronto... – sussurrou Sasuke no ouvido do loiro, permanecendo o mais imóvel possível, tentando evitar provocar ainda mais dor no corpo sob si.

O moreno não poderia negar a vontade insana de mover-se dentro daquela cavidade apertada, mas se aquilo fosse ferir o loiro, seus desejos, suas vontades, suas necessidades seriam deixadas para trás. E tentando de alguma forma consolar e distrair a mente do loiro, o Uchiha começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão do rosto de Naruto, beijando a testa molhada de suor, os olhos semicerrados de dor, a ponta do nariz contorcida, as bochechas avermelhadas, os lábios mordidos com força, o queixo perfeito, o pescoço, a clavícula e os ombros, depositando pequenas lambidas e mordidas, das quais eventualmente faziam o loiro gemer suavemente.

_Continue respirando..._

- Senti sua falta... – disse em um leve sussurro -... Eu queria poder voltar no tempo... – sussurrou novamente, dessa vez perto da orelha do loiro. -... Eu preciso de você... – novamente sussurrou, sugando o lóbulo do loiro. -... Eu _sempre _precisei. – disse com um brilho verdadeiro nos olhos ônix.

Com tais palavras um alto gemido escapou dos lábios do loiro, sendo acompanhado por uma leve mexida de seus quadris e as mãos soltando-se do lençol, o que fez Sasuke gemer levemente e saber que o outro estava pronto. Sem pensar muito mais no assunto o moreno começou a mexer-se contra o loiro, fazendo com que ambos gemessem.

A expressão de prazer na face do loiro, com os lábios apertados entre os dentes, os olhos semicerrados e a face corada, pareceram excitar ainda mais, se é que isso fosse possível, Sasuke, fazendo com que o moreno aumentasse o ritmo sendo agradecido em forma de gemidos roucos provindos do loiro.

Naruto apertou o contorno das pernas em volta do quadril de Sasuke ainda mais, aproximando cada vez mais os corpos, tentando fundi-los. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados do loiro procuraram desesperadamente pelos lábios, também vermelhos e inchados, de Sasuke. Os encontrando e recomeçando outro beijo apaixonado, carregado de sentimentos, de amor, amizade, saudades e prazer.

_Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

As mãos do Uzumaki percorreram toda a extensão das costas do moreno, arranhando e cravando as unhas, em determinados momentos onde o moreno tocava seu ponto sensível, sua próstata. Para em outros momentos descer ainda mais as mãos e apertar com força as nádegas do moreno, ouvindo-o gemer mais sonoramente.

"Não importa o tempo, eu ainda sei o que ele gosta e..." pensou o loiro maliciosamente, porém foi interrompido ao sentir Sasuke aprofundar ainda mais a estocada e atingir novamente o ponto onde fazia o Uzumaki ver estrelas em uma noite nublada.

- Mais... Rápido... Temeeee!! – gemeu, apertando com força as coxas firmes do moreno, sentindo-o concordar com um acenar positivo com a cabeça e aumentar o ritmo com um largo gemido, ao sentir os toques do loiro.

_Continue respirando..._

Sasuke podia sentir ele e Naruto chegarem aos seus últimos instantes, e sem parar a penetração, grudou os lábios nos do loiro, exigindo um beijo sôfrego e lascivo. Enquanto bombeava com força e precisão deliciosa, o loiro. Arrancando cada vez gemidos mais altos e intensos.

- Sasuke eu... – disse ofegante, sendo interrompido pela boca e língua de Sasuke que lhe invadiam com rapidez.

Segundos depois, ambos, ao mesmo tempo, e com uma intensidade arrebatadora se liberaram. O loiro entre os abdomens e a mão de Sasuke, e o último dentro do Uzumaki. Ambos com gemidos altos e sem desconectarem os lábios e o olhar.

Fazia tempo que ambos não sentiam algo como aquilo, fazia tempo que ambos não se sentiam tão absoluta e completamente... Completos.

Sem poder sustentar o próprio peso, o moreno deixou-se cair ofegante sobre o corpo cansado do loiro. Um leve sorriso formou-se nas feições do Uchiha e instantes depois, após ter sua respiração e a do amante regulada, o homem retirou-se com cuidado de dentro do loiro, e deitou-se ao lado do mesmo, puxando-o para seus braços e selando ambos os lábios.

Tudo parecia tão absolutamente perfeito, mas não era. Não quando depois de tudo o que havia ocorrido, o loiro não correspondesse ao beijo de Sasuke. E seus olhos safiras se encontrassem desfocalizados, focados em pensamentos distantes, dos quais o moreno já imaginava quais fossem e sem pensar muito o Uchiha abraçou ainda mais fortemente o outro, tentando de alguma forma passar coragem, confiança, consolo e... Amor.

O moreno sentiu seu tronco ser fracamente envolvido e apertado, por braços trêmulos. O loiro afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do moreno, do qual limitou-se a abraçá-lo mais fortemente e depositar um suave beijo sobre a cabeleira loura.

As coisas se complicavam cada vez mais, mas nada mais poderia interferir ambos eram um do outro e não importa o que aconteça, para todo o sempre serão um do outro.

_Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..._

**0o0o0o0o0**

Música utilizada:Far Away – Nickelback

**Agradecimentos: **KisaFishGirl, Paula, e Uzumaki. Nah-chan, por lerem o lemon e darem suas opiniões. (especialmente à última pela betagem.) Obrigada a todas *-*

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Certo, não me matem, okay? Foi meu primeiro lemon, e eu definitivamente descobri algo: Eu não sei descrever cenas, sou um fracasso. Mas um dia eu melhoro (espero). Na verdade eu estava quase desistindo desse lemon, mas então eu pensei "vão me matar" entre outras coisas que envolvia torturas, por isso postei isso. Deols, ta horrível. Mas abafa. Well, o cap acabaria de outra maneira, mas como 'tava ficando muito grande acabei optando por este final, os pombinhos na cama *-*

Gente, não sei se mereço, mas... Reviews? Elas são tãooo animadoras. Bem, é só isso por enquanto, até o próximo cap.

Ps: Paula comentou comigo que a música: Michiyuki também combinava perfeitamente com o cap, ai vai a dica \o

Beijos ;**

**Resposta as Reviews: **Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Sasuke impotente? óh god, acho que nao, quer dizer, ele e o naruto transaram, cara que lindo *-*

Odiosos? Bem, concordo que o Fugaku senha um demonio, mas a yume? Ela pode até nao ser a mais adorada personagem, mas a verdade é que ela ama loucamenete o naruto e aceita as migalhas de um sentimento que ela pensa que existe. Na vdd, eu tenho pena dela. Imã? nossa, fico muito feliz por vc gostar dessa forma da minha fic. Bem... Eles traindo as esposas? Well, adivinho, eles traiaram mesmo KOSKAOSKAOSKA quero me premio agora *-* Obrigada por acompanhar está fic. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Até. Beijos ;*

**Kuchiki Rin:** Olá! acredite é pelo bem do naru-chan sim, e acho que o sasuke deixou isso bem explicado neste cap. Sim, sim. Eu já ouvi falar disso, é a unica coisa que me motiva a ainda gostar de naruto, tu soube que o sauske é inspirado em um amigo de infancia do kishimoto que ele ama? (e nao era correspondido) E que o naruto é inspirado no própiro kishimoto? lindo neh ?*-*

oskaoskasa Sim, sim. Fugaku é um maldito, bem eu tenho um final bem... Ironico para ele, se é que tu quer saber.

Bem, eu adoraria escrever ele enforcando ela, mas a coitada nao tem culpa, ela ama o sauske e ama tanto que é uma completa alienada. Não sei se posso prometer morte, mas que terão fins hm... Tristes, isso eu prometo, pelo menos a Sakura. (de certa forma). Acredite vc nao é a unica a achar isso, eu sou apaixonada pela aki *-* Espero que tenhas gostado do cap e juntamente do lemon. Até. Beijos ;*


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 08: Unção**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Pela fresta da porta entre aberta do banheiro, o moreno podia observar a esposa tentando ajeitar-se sobre a cama de lençóis de seda vermelhos, procurando encontrar uma posição que transmitisse sensualidade e luxuria em sua camisola de renda preta, com detalhes no busto e quase que total transparência nos quadris, mostrando assim, sua calcinha fio dental rubra.

O Uchiha respirou fundo. A esposa estava bela e qualquer homem no mundo, gostaria de estar em seu lugar naquele momento. Era sua lua-de-mel, ele precisa consumar o casamento, as pessoas esperavam isso, seu pai esperava isso, Sakura esperava isso, ele esperava isso, assim como _Naruto_ esperava isso.

Não, não conseguiria. Não poderia. Seria vergonhoso ter de fazer aquilo e falhar vergonhosamente. Não, sem chances.

- Querido, vai demorar muito ainda? – chamou a esposa com sua voz irritantemente melosa, em uma falsa tentativa de sensualidade.

- Er... Só um instante.

Não, ele _tinha _que consumar aquela união. Não havia escapatória. Infernos, como poderia ir para aquela cama e fazer o que deveria ser feito com Sakura, se há algumas horas atrás possuiu Naruto em seus braços, gemendo sob seus ouvidos, arrepiando-o, amando-o? Como conseguiria ir para os braços de Sakura, para uma noite fria e sem nenhum resquício de sentimentos, pelo menos não por parte dele?

O homem iria enlouquecer. Como diabos, não havia pensado nisso antes? Sasuke deveria imaginar que não conseguiria consumar o casamento tendo tido o loiro em seus braços antes.

O que levava o moreno a um simples pensamento: Por que havia feito o que fez? Por que não ignorou seus instintos? Ou o ritmo quase que frenético de seu coração ao ver o loiro subindo sozinho e discretamente ao segundo andar? Por que simplesmente não havia ignorado a tristeza dos olhos azuis e continuado a receber seus convidados? Por que, teve de curvar-se ao pai? Por que foi tão absurda e imensamente covarde no momento de enfrentar o pai? Pois, apesar de negar retundantemente, ele poderia ter encontrado outra solução, Naruto estava certo, aquela havia sido a mais fácil, mas infernos onde estava sua cabeça ao querer o mais fácil, se tal escolha lhe afastasse do loiro? Por que se comportou como um idiota sem escrúpulos com Sakura e Naruto?

- Sasuke? – a voz o chamou novamente, fazendo o moreno morder o lábio inferior.

Agora conseguia entender o medo, a angústia, o pesar de Naruto após terem transado. Naquele momento tudo o que o Uchiha conseguia ver na sua frente eram as faíscas de seu recente prazer somadas ao calor acolhedor e conhecido de Naruto, as lembranças, ao fingir que tudo era como há dez anos atrás, sem mudanças.

Contudo, só agora a culpa lhe atingia, só agora percebia o porquê das reações de Naruto ao final de tudo, só agora entendia, porque o loiro ergueu-se daquela cama segundos depois e de forma mais fria possível, começando a vestir-se tentando ocultar a ausência de diversos botões em sua camisa. E sem mais palavras se retirar do quarto, esboçando nada mais que uma expressão fria, nem sequer os olhos azuis brilhavam.

Só agora, Sasuke percebia o quanto merecia ter sido deixado, nu e sozinho, sobre aquela cama maculada pela paixão de ambos. Só agora entendia o quão cafajeste havia sido com todos: Com Sakura, por recém terem se casado, com Naruto por usá-lo mesmo sabendo o quanto o loiro respeitava Sakura, com a mãe quando encontrasse os lençóis sujos jogados de qualquer forma dentro do armário, com os convidados que estavam ali para presenciar o dia que deveria ser o mais importante na vida de duas pessoas.

Mas acima de tudo ele foi cafajeste consigo mesmo, ignorando o que realmente sentia e tentando fugir pelas laterais, não sendo homem o suficiente para encarar tudo de frente.

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

Como não havia percebido antes? Seu corpo se desenvolveu, mas sua mente não. Mesmo possuindo o corpo de um homem de vinte e oito anos, sua mente havia parado no tempo, havia parado há dez anos atrás, no coma. Uchiha Sasuke continuava a ser apenas um adolescente que mantém a aparência de frio e machão, quando na verdade é alguém que precisa de cuidados, alguém que _quer _ser protegido. Continuava a ser o adolescente que acima de tudo curvava a cabeça para o pai e aceitava tudo como se fosse a lei suprema, com medo de recusar e ver seu animal de estimação ser morto por pancadas de um bastão de beiseball, do qual era empunhado pelo próprio pai.

Havia sido um imbecil, todos o alertaram: Hinata, Naruto, até mesmo Aki, todos tentarem lhe dizer "seu pai não pode mais te controlar" e havia ignorado, por culpa de seu medo infantil. Não havia compreendido que as coisas tinham mudado e que Naruto já não era um adolescente ignorantemente confiante em si próprio, e pseudo auto-suficiente. Não, Naruto agora era um homem, assim como o próprio moreno, capaz de errar e acertar, mas acima de tudo: Um homem que sabia o que queria e como faria para ter seu desejo alcançado.

O moreno olhou para as próprias mãos, as fechando logo após com raiva. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, bastava ele ter superado seu medo infundado e encarado a realidade: Fugaku podia ter lhe ameaçado, mas isso não queria dizer que e_le _não teria como revidar.

- Sasuke, está tudo bem? – idiota, idiota, mil vezes idiota.

- Desculpe, estava escovando os dentes. – disse calmamente o moreno adentrando ao quarto com um falso sorriso sensual nos lábios. O moreno aproximou-se lentamente da cama, onde a esposa estava, e inclinou-se sobre a mesma, colando os lábios aos dela, iniciando assim um beijo calmo.

Ao afastarem-se para tomar ar, o moreno abriu os olhos ônix lentamente, apenas para constatar que o que via a sua frente não eram os olhos esverdeados, os cabelos rosados e a face delicada e sim brilhantes olhos azuis, de cabelos intensamente loiros e com pequenas pontinhas de barba a nascerem. O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso irônico, era errado consumar o casamento pensando nele, sabia e mais uma vez estaria agindo como um cafajeste.

O homem balançou a cabeça energicamente, apenas para constatar o reaparecimento dos olhos verdes e dos cabelos rosados, assim como da pele lisa e sem marcas. O moreno cerrou os olhos novamente e iniciou outro beijo, desta vez iria fazer as coisas de forma correta.

Estava decidido, por mais que houvesse errado até aquele momento, ele iria concertar, ou no mais mínimo, faria seu pai pagar por tudo o que prejudicou a si e a Naruto e aquilo, era uma promessa de um homem que amava outro homem, que havia passado dez anos em coma por ele, que havia se casado com alguém que não amava por estupidez e que por fim havia percebido seus erros.

Naquele momento, Sasuke renascia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O cheiro era nauseante, as marcas de amasso eram asquerosas, tudo naquele terno era desprezível. Sentia-se com nojo no simples fato de colocar as mãos sobre a camisa e o paletó, e mais do que nojo ao pôr as mãos sobre as calças.

A roupa estava impregnada do cheiro, do sabor, do gosto de Uchiha Sasuke e aquilo não era no mais mínimo segredo para Yume. Ela suspeitava, não. Ela _sabia_ o que levou o marido demorar-se tanto no segundo andar da casa, e podia afirmar com toda a convicção do mundo o que ele e o Uchiha estava fazendo em um dos quartos. Como se ela não fosse reparar nas marcas levemente avermelhadas no pescoço do marido, ou ainda nas roupas completamente amassadas. Além claro, dos botões que faltavam na camisa. Se havia algo que Yume não era, era burra.

A morena havia quisto, sair correndo escada acima, gritar, fazer um escândalo, fazer Naruto se ajoelhar e pedir perdão, fazer Sasuke passar pela vergonha de ser pego na cama com outro homem no dia de seu casamento, mas não fez nada disso, não fez por medo. Por receio, do loiro não se ajoelhar e não pedir perdão, por receio que o loiro decida ficar ao lado do Uchiha, por medo de ver aquilo que apenas imaginava, de confirmar aquilo que supunha. Por receio de se provar correta. Por medo que seu doce conto de fadas, se desfizesse em frente de seus olhos, medo de saber que Naruto, nunca lhe amou verdadeiramente.

Contudo não conseguia entender o porquê da expressão de derrota nos olhos azuis.

"Será que o Uchiha havia _falhado?"_ O pensamento fez Yume sorrir suavemente. Não, havia algo a mais, será culpa? Bem, isso não importava o que importava era que: Uchiha Sasuke era um bastardo egocêntrico, maldito, veado e um completo bastardo.

- Morra... Morra... Volte para aquele hospital, que lá é o lugar de onde você nunca devia ter saído!!! - exclamava Yume nervosamente, enquanto infringia com força uma tesoura nas roupas usadas anteriormente por Naruto, as rasgando o máximo que podia, na mesma medida que lágrimas corriam por seus olhos, sem em momento algum parar.

Até certo ponto, onde ambos os joelhos fraquejaram e o corpo da mulher foi ao chão e cansaço, porém sem nunca parar de rasgar a roupa e muito menos de chorar. A mulher estava enlouquecidamente... Dolorida.

- MORRA!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

As unhas arrancavam pequenas porções de pele, da qual ardia com o contato do jato d'água, que provinha da ducha. Água que espalhava o liquido rubro da pele por todo o piso do box.

O rosto do loiro estava desfigurado por uma expressão de ódio mesclada com dor e acima de tudo: Remorso. Como pôde fazer aquilo? Como pôde se entregar de tal forma ao outro? Como pôde se comportar como um adolescente inconseqüente? O Uzumaki possuía uma família. Havia pessoas que dependiam de si, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perdê-las, de perder as únicas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado nos últimos longos e dolorosos, dez anos.

Mas o loiro deveria saber, deveria imaginar que ao ver o moreno tão próximo de si, isolados naquele quarto que tantas vezes, durante as viagens do restante da família Uchiha, fora o único espectador do amor de ambos. Como poderia ter resistido quando o moreno ainda usava o perfume que havia lhe dado há tanto tempo atrás? Quando conservava a primeira foto que ambos tinham juntos, e sozinhos? Não, nunca poderia ter resistido. Era mais forte que ele e que o próprio Uchiha. Aquele sentimento que brotou na alma deles a mais de vinte anos era profundo demais, cúmplice demais, duradouro demais, para simplesmente ser ignorado, resistido.

A pele do Uchiha era tão absurdamente fria e pálida perto da sua, os olhos eram tão mais enigmaticamente profundos que os seus, os abraços eram tão inquestionavelmente mais aconchegante e protetor do que todos os outros, até mais do que os de Yume, que mais de uma vez lhe deu provas de seu amor.

Sim, havia Yume. Ela lhe amava, ela não escolheria o caminho mais fácil, ela não se casaria com outro, ela não consentiria com os desejos absurdos do pai, sim ela sim lhe amava, dedicava sua vida por dez anos a si. Ela nunca lhe trairia, assim como não seria capaz de abrir mão de sua vida em troca da do loiro, como fez Sasuke lhe dando o capacete. Também nunca lhe abraçaria apertado, de tal forma que poderia haver uma tsunami e não se importaria, e nunca, sob hipótese alguma seu beijo faria o loiro esquecer tudo ao seu redor.

- Infernos, custa... Custa você sumir teme? Realmente custa? Eu só quero paz, apenas isso. – sussurrou pesadamente o loiro, caindo de joelhos sobre o piso molhado do box, deixando assim a água correr diretamente aos seus cabelos e mãos, que encobriam sua face, até chocarem-se com o chão.

Por dez anos esperou Sasuke acordar, por dez anos Yume foi uma débil substituta e por dez anos o loiro se enganou, fingindo que poderia viver sem o que o Uchiha tanto lh proporcionava. Mentira.

Porque no momento em que o loiro ouviu a voz rouca perto de seus tímpanos, o hálito de hortelã contra sua boca e as mãos em sua face, toda a sua precária resistência, resistência por Sakura, por Yume, por Aki, por si mesmo, desabaram miseravelmente e nada mais lhe restou a não ser entregar-se tão profundamente nos braços do Uchiha que mesmo o medo de serem descobertos ou a culpa por fazerem tal coisa se apagou.

Uzumaki Naruto era fraco. Fraco por não resistir aos seus desejos, aos seus instintos, ao seu _coração_. Uzumaki Naruto errou. Mas errou por amor, errou por saudade, errou por _necessidade._

Erro que só foi percebido após a nuvem de luxuria ter-se deslocado, só após ouvir a música que tocava no andar de baixo: Música de casamento. Naquele momento o loiro quis gritar, quis bater no moreno, quis chorar, quis matar. Mas não fez, não fez porque sabia que iria se arrepender e por isso apenas ergueu-se da cama e abandonou o Uchiha nu, na cama manchada.

Mas ele sabia que o moreno entenderia suas ações, saberia o porquê de ter feito o que fez e de ter agido da forma que agira, por ele sabia, que o Uchiha o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo, e vice-versa.

Aquele havia sido o gesto mais nobre e o mais idiota de toda a miserável vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dois meses depois... **

Não importava quantas vezes à mão pálida de dedos longos e finos, pousassem sobre a minúscula campainha, a ação nunca se concretizava. O que começava a irritar e assustar o moreno de densos olhos ônix.

Ele poderia fazer isso, era apenas apertar em um misero botão e torcer para que seja o loiro que abra a porta. E então lhe dizer tudo, absolutamente tudo, pedir perdão e jurar que tudo se resolverá... Realmente Sasuke poderia fazer isso?

"Não" pensou o moreno, apertando a pasta de papel pardo, que encontrava-se em sua outra mão. Depois de tudo o que havia feito, voltar atrás não parecia ser tão fácil quanto gostaria de pensar. Dizer tudo o que havia de ser dito, não era fácil, muito menos se fossem coisas que o moreno gostaria de dizer desde o momento que se descobriu apaixonado pelo loiro, o que significaria mais de uma década.

Não, definitivamente, não. Aquela conversa não seria fácil.

Respirando fundo o moreno, finalmente, pressionou o dito botão e pôde ouvir um suave som de algo tilintando dentro da residência. Estava feito, agora era o momento do Uchiha vestir as calças de um verdadeiro homem e admitir tudo que negou por tanto tempo e dizer _aquelas _palavras para o loiro.

- O que você quer aqui Uchiha? – questionou friamente o loiro ao abrir a porta. O rosto bronzeado impassível, os olhos de um azul gélidos e a voz fria e distante. Não, aquele não era o _seu _loiro.

- Uchiha? – engoliu em seco, o loiro nunca havia o chamado desse modo, nunca.

- Se essa é sua grande dúvida, retire-se. – a porta já voltava a se fechar, quando o moreno colocou um dos pés entre a porta e o batente, impedindo a ação.

- Eu... Eu preciso falar com você Naruto, é sério.

- Olhe Sasuke, eu não sei se realmente temos alguma coisa pra...

- Sim, temos. E você vai me ouvir, por que eu cansei de me deixar ser levado pelas circunstâncias! – exclamou levemente alterado, estreitando os olhos e empurrando o loiro, para por fim adentrar ao ambiente, cerrando a porta logo após. – Tem alguém em casa?

- Não. – sibilou o loiro ainda assustado pela pequena explosão do moreno há segundos atrás. – Sasuke eu... O que é isso? – questionou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o moreno lhe estendendo o envelope pardo.

- Apenas leia. – afirmou retundantemente, com um brilho diferenciado que o loiro lembrou-se ter visto muito durante a escola, um brilho orgulhoso. Sem questionar, o loiro pegou preguiçosamente o envelope e o abriu, retirando uma olha branca, lendo-a cuidadosamente, até que ergueu os olhos para o outro homem.

- Você está...

- Sim, eu te disse.

- Eu só não achava que ia ser tão rápido.

- É, eu também, mas bem... Eu decidi voltar a minha vida, e o primeiro passo foi dado.

- Eu nunca duvidei de ti. Afinal, em que mundo estaríamos se Uchiha Sasuke não conseguisse passar entre os dez primeiros no curso de medicina da faculdade mais requisitada de todo o Japão, não é? – disse o loiro sarcasticamente, contudo com um meio sorriso incrustado nos lábios avermelhados, enquanto recolocava a folha novamente no envelope e o devolvia para o moreno.

- Eu quero que tudo volte como era antes. – disse decidido.

- Certas coisas não voltam Sasuke. Não somos mais adolescentes idiotas. Agora, eu tenho minha família e você tem a.... Sakura.

- Eu vou me separar dela. – afirmou

- COMO?

- Eu não posso te dizer que vai ser agora, mas vai acontecer. Eu só preciso de um tempo para...

- Para o que? Mostrar que é um Uchiha perfeito? Poupe-me Sasuke.

- Não, para provar que eu sou um homem.

- Como? – a sobrancelha voltou a se arquear.

- Eu não posso te dizer nada agora, mas logo você verá.

- O que você...

- Olhe Naruto, eu não posso te contar agora, mas eu vou provar que... – respirou fundo – Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar como poderia ser difícil estar casado com a Sakura pensando em outra pessoa. – os ônix estavam colados às safiras – Tocar nela e pensar em outro. Eu... Quando você me deixou sozinho naquela cama, quando nós...

- Sim, eu lembro. – disse levemente corado, porém sem nunca desviar o olhar, um leve meio sorriso se formou nos lábios do moreno.

- Bem, nessa hora eu percebi uma coisa, eu sou o maior bastardo desse mundo. – admitiu francamente. – Durante todos esses anos você me chamou disso e eu nunca quis admitir, mas agora...

- Eu não 'tava dizendo isso sério, eu...

- Sim, eu sei. Mas quando eu me vi sozinho eu percebi isso. Durante toda a minha vida eu fui um insensível, uma marionete nas mãos do meu pai, sempre buscando ser melhor que meu irmão, porque eu não queria mais ter que ouvir coisas como "Porque o Itachi tinha notas muito melhores", porque o Itachi aquilo, o Itachi isso, eu queria me destacar, provar ser tão bom quanto ele, ou ainda melhor. Só que...

- Não precisa... – o loiro sabia o quanto era difícil ao moreno dizer tudo aquilo, sempre foi.

- Sim, eu preciso. Eu preciso te dizer. – disse convicto. – Eu passei toda a minha vida como uma sombra do Itachi, uma sombra dos Uchihas, eu me anulei por todos esses anos, entende? Se eu tivesse tido coragem, talvez aquele acidente não teria acontecido, talvez eu não teria ficado em coma por dez anos e nós não estaríamos nessa situação agora. Casados e com filhos. Eu fui fraco e eu estava sendo fraco. Você estava certo o tempo todo dobe, eu podia ter escolhido outra coisa, mas não fiz, porque tive medo porque ainda achava que era um adolescente de dezessete, dezoito anos e não um adulto. Agora eu vejo como fui infantil. Eu sei que não podemos voltar a sermos _exatamente _o que éramos, mas eu estou disposto em desenterrar uma única coisa.

- Q... Que coisa? – sibilou levemente emocionado pela abertura de Sasuke.

- Quer namorar comigo? Ser meu amante? Meu companheiro?

- Sasuke, nós...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Esses malditos casamentos. Mas... Naruto, quando eu 'tava na minha lua-de-mel, eu tive asco, você não tem ideia de como foi complicado ter de fingir prazer, me obrigar a gozar, quando na verdade eu tinha ânsia de vômito, quando eu queria sair dali correndo pra ir te procurar. Eu sei que aquilo que fizemos há dois meses atrás foi muito errado, mas... Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses dez anos.

- Você...

- Eu mal toco na Sakura, só quando estritamente necessário, eu não sorrio, eu sou um morto vivo perto dela, ela suga minha vida. Me escute Naruto, por favor, eu estou decidido a resolver todos os problemas que nos impedem de ficarmos juntos, e depois vou me separar, eu só... Eu só, só preciso da sua palavra, que quando tudo estiver resolvido você também vai se separa e então...

- E a Aki?

- Vai ser difícil eu sei, mas... Ela parece às vezes mais adulta que nós, ela parece entender mais da nossa relação do que nós mesmos. Mas vamos dar um jeito e...

- Chega! – exclamou o loiro, indo em direção a porta.

- Não, espera Naruto, eu... Por favor, faça o que eu te pedi. – disse o Uchiha desesperado.

- Sabe o mais estranho? – questionou o loiro com um sorriso, rodando a chave na fechadura, trancando assim a porta. – É ver o grande e imponente Uchiha Sasuke – o loiro aproximou-se como um felino do moreno, prensando-o contra uma das paredes – implorar, oh sim, isso enche o meu ego.

- Isso quer dizer... – um meio sorriso se mostrou na face pálida do Uchiha, assim como um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Cale a boca teme, e me agarre – disse o loiro por fim, pondo uma das mãos na cintura do moreno e o puxando para um intenso beijo, que no mesmo instante foi correspondido com fervor.

As mãos do moreno foram parar em torno da nuca do loiro, tendo uma das mãos agarrando tufos loiros, puxando o corpo do Uzumaki para mais perto. O que resultou em um intenso gemido de ambas as partes. Naruto por sentir uma das pernas do Uchiha, entre as suas pressionando sua pré-ereção, e o moreno por ter nuas nádegas fortemente apertadas pelas mãos bronzeadas de Naruto.

Ambos sabiam o que estavam perdendo, ambos sabiam o que teriam de enfrentar por culpa daquela decisão, mas assim como estavam confiantes, também estavam decididos. À hora deles havia chegado, o momento de lutarem pelo que sentem surgiu e nada, absolutamente _nada _mudaria isso.

E sem pensar nas conseqüências os homens deitaram-se lentamente sobre o chão e acariciaram-se, dedicaram o amor que sentiam um ao outro, fizeram promessas e juramentos um ao outro, e mesmo Naruto não sabendo sobre o que o Uchiha se referia ao dizer que resolveria tudo, o loiro tinha total certeza, de que fosse o que fosse, ele estaria do seu lado.

Não havia sido fácil ao moreno falar tudo o que havia falado, dizer coisas que nunca compartilhou com ninguém, revelar um lado fraco e passivo de sua alma, e por mais estranho e amedrontador que isso poderia parecer aos ouvidos de qualquer um, Naruto não foi um dessas pessoas, e aceitou, aceitou por conhece o Uchiha, por saber o que o mesmo passava, desde o principio. A grande diferença é que pela _primeira _vez, não foi Naruto a descobrir algo e sim Sasuke a lhe contar.

E aquilo era a coisa mais gratificante na vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Uchiha Fugaku, desde seus primeiros momentos de vida fora uma pessoa extremamente complicada de se lidar. Orgulhoso, mesquinho, egoísta, falso e inteiramente _interesseiro._ Isso, obviamente, nunca foi um completo segredo aos olhos de Uchiha Mikoto, contudo, sempre o ignorou. Talvez por medo, talvez por amá-lo de mais, não sabia definir.

Afinal, Mikoto era uma mulher vivida e extremamente inteligente, não seria sonhadora a ponto de ignorar os diversos perfumes femininos impregnados nas roupas do esposo, ou as milhares de horas extras, viagens de última hora, ou coisas do gênero. Não, Mikoto era realista, mas nem por isso largara o esposo.

Primeiro pelo escândalo, depois pelo amor, que mesmo que todos achassem impossível, sentia por Fugaku. E esse sentimento parecia se renovar ao ver o marido sentado elegantemente; outro fato indiscutível de Fugaku, ele era extremamente elegante; em sua poltrona favorita, com alguns papeis da empresa.

A morena foi retirada de seus pensamentos com o barulho da capainha tocando, respirando fundo e colocando um amável sorriso na face quase que totalmente livre de rugas, andou até a porta e abriu-a, para dar-se de cara com dois homens, um de cada lado da porta, com rostos mal encarados e fardados por um uniforme azulado, com armas presas ao cinto, que era sutilmente escondida por um grosso pedaço de tecido, também azul. Em frente e no meio de ambos os homens, encontrava-se um moreno de olhos castanhos claros, vestido igualmente com os outros dois e com a mesma expressão fechada. Contudo, este segurava uma folha de papel.

- Sim? – questionou incerta.

- Senhor Uchiha Fugaku, por favor. – pediu o moreno.

- O que os cavalheiros querem comigo? - indagou seriamente Fugaku, do qual havia ouvido seu nome ser pronunciado e seguiu em direção a porta.

- Sr. Uchiha?

- Exato.

- O Sr. Está preso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Certo, sem desculpas fulas, eu sei que demorei cerca de 2 meses, e realmente peço perdão. Mas minha vida está um furacão neste momento, em base, eu estava completamente bloqueada para escrever qualquer coisa, estava/estou viciada em outro shipper, que não é de Naruto (Sim, isso tbm dificultou) e estou organizando a abertura de um clube de literatura no meu colégio, com estórias originais e tals, ou seja, um monte de coisas, mas acho que isso não serve como uma desculpa, não é? Bem, só gostaria de esclarecer que eu _nunca _abandonaria nenhuma das minhas fics, porque elas são como pequenas partes da minha alma.

Falando deste cap, óhh, aposto qualquer coisa que mais de uma pessoa pensou que o envelope que o sasuke segurava era o divorcio, não é? Pois bem, sinto informar, mas não. Era a admissão dele em uma faculdade de medicina (a melhor \o). Houve finalmente a reconciliação deles, mas eu me pergunto, o que acontecerá agora? Aki, realmente irá aceitar essa relação? Yume? O que ela fará? E Sakura? Que mal se casou e já é chifrada? E mais, o que será que acontece agora com Fugaku? Perguntas e mais perguntas.

O fato é: A fic está quase em seu fim, calculo que mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos e tudo termine. Eu devo dizer que esse cap ficou estranho. Quer dizer, acho que foi bem depressivo, não? Mas eu achei interessante, ver o sasuke amadurecer e desabafar com o naruto, é sinal de confiança, só espero que vcs não achem que tenha ficado mto OCC.

Acho que por enquanto é isso. Eu sei que não mereço, mas poxa mandem **reviews.** Talvez o próximo cap saia mais rápido.

**AGRADECIMENTO: **Sei que deveria ter posto esse agradecimento nas notas do cap anterior, mas eu tinha me esquecido (um grande erro, se é que vcs querem saber), bem aquele lemon não era para ter acontecido daquele jeito, era para ser só neste cap, mas entao eu recebi uma review de KINHA OLIVER e ela comentou "bah, será que o lemon vai acontecer no mesmo dia do casamento?" (algo assim \o) e eu pensei "puts, ia ficar lindo os dois transarem enquanto no andar de baixo acontece a festa de casamento" e bem, saiu o cap passado, por isso, obrigada Kinha pela tua ideia \o.

Ps²: Eu sei que tinha prometido 8 semanas, para semana passada, mas não deu, por causa desse cap. Mas eu prometo que até domingo eu postarei tbm.

Ps³: Dêem uma olhada em minhas outras fics XD (propaganda moment \o)

Beijos :*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**PAULA:** Olá! Fico muito feliz por saber que tu tenha gostado, e mais uma vez, obrigada, por lê-lo e dar sua opinião ela é muito importante para mim. Bem, aqui está o cap 08, espero que goste. Beijos :*

**Kuchiki Rin**: Olá! Sério? Nossa, fico mto feliz com isso, espero que vc goste do lemon do próximo cap também D: Pq vão acontecer coisas mto... interessantes na cena \o (?) Sim, sim *-* Cara, o kishimoto admitiu ser gay (ou no máximo bi D:) Quer dizer, isso é lindo *-* e mesmo que seja um yaoi bem fraquinho, eu vou ficar feliz de ver \o kaoskaoskka, sim, sim eu sei. Tu odeia ela, mas coitada,ela vai ter um baque duplo, 1º por descobrir que o marido é 'gay' e 2º bem... isso é segredo #-# se contar estraga a surpresa. Hohohoh, a yume é outra que eu tenho pena o.o' coitada, só ama o naruto, mas fazer o que ne, naruto nao gosta de seios (?) Acho que tu deve ter gostado desse final do cap ne? Fugaku será preso ó god D: Aqui esta o cap 8, espero que vc tenha gostado. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Devo admitir, fazer o Sasuke levemente impotente com a Sakura é uma das coisas que fazem meus dedos coçarem sobre o teclado oskaoska mas não, coitado ele se esforçou e conseguiu satisfazer a rosada, se bem que ter um uchiha sasuke só olhando pra ti já é mta satisfação '-' Sim, sim. Concordo plenamente contigo, a yume realmente nao tem amor próprio, pq todo ele foi dedicado ao naruto, entende? Ela é tao alucinada por ele que tentou de todas as formas agrada-lo, prende-lo a ela, a prova foi nesse cap que ela afirma que se negou a dar o 'flagrante' neles pq tinha medo, medo que o mundo dela desabasse. Ela prefere viver em um falso conto de fadas com seu principe encantado a ter que ver a realidade nitidamente. Na realidade, ela só é mais uma vitima do coração e se tu quer saber eu acho todas as ações dela justificadas. MAs eu realmente concordo contigo em todo o resto, a yume realmente é mto egoista, ela quer o naruto só e somente só para ela, e a prova que ela aceita se sujeitar a tudo isso é o fato dela tentar transparecer a imagem do sauske (smepre morena, sempre pálida, sempre magra, sempre fria, sendo que ela já provou nao ser isso tudo). E sobre o que tu falou que como fui eu que criei ela, eu estava certa sobre a morena, nem sempre. As vezes os leitores percebem coisas que os autores em nenhuma circunstancia perceberiam.

Bem, aqui esta o cap 8, e eu espero ganhar a outra parcela do premio de novo *-* oaksoaksa Espero que tu tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 09: Iníquo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Um ruido agudo e expressivo, muito parecido como um grito feminino, foi ouvido por todo o recinto. Os olhos negros de Mikoto arregalaram-se e as mãos foram, automaticamente, em direção à boca.

- C...omo? – a voz ligeiramente falha do patriarca Uchiha se fez ouvir.

- O senhor tem o direito de se manter calado, tudo o que disser, poderá ser usado contra o senhor no tribunal. – disse o homem a porta, enquanto seu companheiro retirava de um dos bolsos da calça uma algema, a dirigindo aos pulsos de um atonito Fugaku.

- Isso é um engano, eu não...

- Senhor Uchiha, estamos cumprindo ordens e como já lhe disse anteriormente, tudo o que o senhor disser...

- Quem me acusou? – questionou ameaçadoramente, estreitando os olhos ônix ao ver os pulsos presos pela algema.

- Sigiloso.

- Qual a acusação?

- Tentativa de homicídio, agora se você...

- Homicídio? Que brincadeira é essa? Eu _exijo _meu advogado.

- Sim, exija o que quiser, depois que estiver atrás das grades, agora circulando. – sem mais palavras o homem virou-se e começou a marchar em direção ao carro da policia, sendo seguido pelos outros dois homens, cujo cada qual levava Fugaku por um braço.

- Mikoto, ligue para meu advogado. – foram as últimas palavras que a esposa apavorada ouviu antes que seu marido fosse rudemente jogado contra o porta malas do carro.

Mikoto sobre circunstância alguma imaginou que um dia pudesse ocorrer tal coisa, obviamente a morena possuia conhecimento de todas as artimanhas do esposo, contudo sob hipótese alguma pensou que um dia o mesmo fosse acusado.

Naquele momento Mikoto havia perdido o seu chão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que estejamos assim... Quer dizer é tão surreal e... – sussurrou o loiro contra o pescoço nu do moreno.

- Sei o que você quer dizer. – respondeu o outro apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro direito de Naruto. – Devo admitir que pensava que nunca mais puderíamos estar juntos.

- Você sente falta do colégio?

- Como? – uma das sobrancelhas negras ergueram-se em dúvida.

- Do ginásio, teme. – disse rodando os olhos

- Acho que não. Por que? Você sente?

- Não sei, talvez. Naquela época não haviam problemas, nem responsabilidades, acho que era tudo mais fácil ao mesmo tempo que dificil, mas mesmo assim...

- Hn.

- Você era bem popular. – comentou o loiro, distribuindo alguns beijos pela extensão do pescoço alvo do moreno, que estava sentado entre suas pernas e com o tronco recostado sobre seu peito.

- Você também.

- Não tanto quanto você. – o moreno virou o rosto em direção ao do loiro e ambos sorriram, contudo eram sorrisos diferentes, um era contido o outro era radiante. Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Os olhos se chocaram, ônix no safira e tudo na volta dos homens tranformou-se em pó. Incrível como um olhar poderia passar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo. As diferentes pedras preciosas fecharam-se e as bocas se tocaram, inicialmente em um simples roçar de lábios, inocente, casto, puro. Até que a língua avermelhada do loiro pediu passagem por entre os lábios de Sasuke, do qual os entre abriu prontamente.

Nesse instante iniciou-se uma intensa exploração, não que não conhecessem a boca um do outro, longe disso era exatamente o contrário, era até conhecida demais, contudo sempre, não importando quantas vezes já haviam feito aquilo, sempre possuía um gosto diferente, uma emoção diferente, um desejo diferente, mais forte, mais impiedoso, mais religioso.

As mãos bronzeadas de Naruto puxaram a cabeça do moreno pelos cabelos com mais impeto. O corpo pálido de Sasuke virou-se e se sentou de pernas abertas sobre as coxas do Uzumaki, os braços passando em torno do pescoço. Ambos os corpos nus se tocando. As bocas se encontrando com mais fúria, o ar começando a faltar nos pulmões, até que separaram-se e o moreno atacou o pescoço levemente bronzeado do loiro.

- Hn... Você se lembra daquelas fans malucas você tinha? – disse o loiro em um tom prazerosamente rouco, enquanto tentava controlar ses instintos de gemer o mais alto que pudesse, cada vez que as mordidas se transformavam em lambidas e sugadas.

- Não me lembre delas, me davam arrepios. – saiu a voz abafada pela pele perfumada de Naruto.

- Ar...ahh... Arrepios? – não pôde conter o leve gemido ao sentir os lábios macios do Uchiha percorrerem seu ombro, indo em direção ao seu tórax. – Tem que ser um teme mesmo para sentir arrepios por ter centenas de mulheres atrás de ti.

As palavras eram verdadeiras, mas Naruto não negava, também lhe dava arrepios pensar naquelas meninas que mais pareciam mulheres no cio do que estudantes do ginásio, o perseguindo. E mesmo que Sasuke não se importasse com elas e mesmo sabendo que o moreno só tinha olhos para si, a inveja sempre foi sua companheira.

Nunca desconfiara de Sasuke, até porque não havia sentido para tal, afinal sabia que o Uchiha nunca sob hipótese alguma lhe trairia, contudo cada vez que era obrigado a levar cartinhas de amor das tais meninas para o moreno se sentia despedaçar, cada dia dos namorados que se passava, e via as garotas entregando chocolates em forma de corações, com um pequeno bilhete e uma singela declaração lhe doía profundamente no peito. Não por achar que o moreno cederia a todas aquelas tentações, ele sabia: Sasuke não cederia. Mas sim, por saber que _elas _poderiam expressar seus sentimentos e _ele _não.

Não era questão de ser ou não romântico, de querer se mostrar mais inteligente por saber que Sasuke simplesmente odiava chocolates, ou pelo menos comer chocolate daquela forma tão... Pouco _prazerosa. _No fim ambos acabavam dividindo os chocolates, contudo de forma mais útil. E sim, por saber que nunca poderia demonstrar o tanto que amava aquele moreno egocêntrico, não pelo menos em público.

- Não diga nada, não era só eu que tinha admiradoras, até onde eu me lembro você não ficava nada para trás. – comentou o moreno em um tom de ciúmes disfarçado, enquanto mordia e sugava um dos mamilos rosados do loiro, o que arrancou do último um grito sufocado.

- As... As minhas não... Eram tan...tas – disse ofegante.

- Dane-se – praguejou o moreno, enquanto colava novamente os tóraquis e atacava outra vez a boca, já vermelha, do loiro.

- Hn... é dane-se. – e o beijo recomeçou, ambos os corpos incendiando, pegando fogo. Um calor que nunca sentiram por mais ninguém e provavelmente morreria com eles.

As coxas de Sasuke prensaram com força o quadril do loiro, que deu um leve gemido, ao mesmo tempo que arrancava um outro do moreno, apertando com força as nádegas redondas e fofas do moreno.

- Naruto? Você está em casa? – gritou uma voz feminina, sendo acompanhada pelo insistente barulho da campainha.

- Oh merda, isso é brincadeira, não é? – questionou Sasuke quase que histérico, se é que Uchiha realmente pudessem ficar histéricos.

- Podemos ignorar ela. – comentou o loiro tentando reatar o beijo.

- Ela vai desconfiar se não abrir a porta. – disse o moreno impassível rodando os olhos, erguendo-se do colo do Uzumaki e começando a procurar por suas roupas jogadas pela sala.

- Pelo amor de Deus, nós estamos nus na sala de estar dela, ofegantes, desarrumados e excitados, se ela não desconfiar disso não desconfiará de mais nada – falou Naruto em um suspiro, também levantando-se e passando as mãos nos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo que tentava encontrar suas roupas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dias depois...**

Não iria ser idiota a ponto de dizer que tudo estava perfeito, óbvio que não estava perfeito, como algo poderia estar perfeito quando seu marido, o amor da sua vida, parecia mais frio e distante do que nunca? Já ouvira falar que em um dado ponto casamentos esfriavam, mas... Será que era possível que tal ocorresse em reles dois meses? Não.

Será que não o satisfazia na cama? Por isso que não a procurava mais? Não, também não. Sasuke não seria capaz disso. Não por amor, pois não era burra sabia que o moreno não a amava, não pelo menos na mesma intensidade que si, mas nunca seria tão cachorro para procurar prazer nos braços de outra. O que descartava uma amante, afinal, quem teria uma amante tendo só dois meses de casamento, com uma mulher bela, inteligente e disposta a tudo? A resposta era simples: Ninguém.

Talvez, não passasse de pressão, afinal depois de dois meses estudando desde a hora que acordava até a que dormia, sem quase nunca parar, devia ter criado um estresse emocional e físico no moreno. E Sakura estava ciente disso, tão ciente que não o interrompeu nos estudos, não o questionou, apenas... Deixou. Deu espaço, tudo o que queria era que seu casamento de-se certo, e que ambos fossem felizes juntos.

E com o resultado positivo da faculdade que Sasuke receberia hoje, ainda não havia visto, mas tinha certeza que o moreno havia passado, afinal sempre fora um gênio em todos os aspectos, tudo se acalmaria e finalmente poderia dar a noticia que tanto aguardara poder dar desde o dia em que conheceu Sasuke e decidiu-se que o que queria para sua vida era estar junto dele para sempre.

Iria fazer um jantar, um grande jantar iria enfeitar a casa, deixar tudo brilhando, iria se arrumar, ficar deslumbrante, iria encantar... Iria ser feliz com Sasuke.

- Acho que vou convidar a Yume e o Naruto, e talvez a Hinata. – disse a rósea com um sorriso, enquanto pegava uma vassoura para começar o serviço da casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Vocês vão ou não me dizer quem foi o bastardo que me acusou de tal barbaria? – praticamente guspiu ao se ver sentado em frente ao seu advogado, um homem de cabelos estranhamente prateados e rebeldes, olhos negros e pequenos, estatura mediana e o mais estranho, uma máscara simples de tecido preto cobrindo seu rosto e um dos olhos, junto de sua esposa, de rosto avermelhado e olhos inchados.

- Fugaku eu...

- Cale-se Mikoto. Não preciso da sua sessão de "Não acuse sem saber". Quem foi Hatake? – direcionou-se diretamente ao albino.

- Sasuke.

- Como? – um assomo de incredualidade cruzou o rosto inespressivo.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não quis fazer isso, ele só...

- Já mandei se calar Mikoto. Cadê esse moleque? Mande-o retirar a queixa.

- Já tentamos, mas se mantém irredutível e pelo que conseguimos descobrir, parece que está tendo suporte de um ótimo advogado.

- Não me importo, pague a esse homem mais que Sasuke o paga e tudo estará resolvido...

- Sinto informar que não pudemos descobrir quem é o dito.

- Como não?

- Seu filho está fazendo segredo.

- Pois descubra, ou será demitido. – disse estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

- O senhor não está em posição de fazer ameaças.

- Ora seu...

- Fugaku, por favor, se acalme. – sussurrou Mikoto – Talvez seja melhor consultar o Ita...

- Não o quero metido nisso tudo. – disse asperamente.

- Mas...

- Esqueça. Não o quero envolvido nisso. – disse em tom final.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Uchiha – a voz seca escapou pela garganta do homem de pele muito alva, cabelos completamente negros e longos, presos por um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, olhos profundamente ônix e frigido. Dono de um rosto sério e fascinantemente _belo_, tendo duas pequenas marcas de expressão sob os olhos, o que ao mesmo tempo quebrava a alvura da pele e lhe dedicava um charme exótico.

_- Senhor Uchiha, telefone para o senhor, na linha três. – _disse a delicada voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Quem é?

_- Sra Uchiha._

- Passe. – sem mais palavras, houve um instante de silêncio e logo após um claro barulho de troca de linha.

_- Alô?_

- Mikoto. – disse entediadamente.

_- Filho, óh que saudades de ouvir sua voz, eu, eu... _– a voz forçosamente normal, se quebrou e o moreno pôde ouvir um soluço abafado.

- Aconteceu algo?

_- Itachi, meu filho, seu pai ele foi... ele foi... foi... Preso._

- Como? – uma das negras sobrancelhas arquearam-se.

_- Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer, eu só queria que você estivesse aqui e..._

- E Sasuke?

_- Ele... Foi ele que... Não acho que isso seja assunto para se falar por telefone._

- Entendo.

_- Seu pai não queria que eu lhe ligasse, mas..._

- Imagino.

_- Você é o melhor advogado de Nova Iorque e... E filho dele, nós estamos passando por poucas e boas por aqui meu bem, por favor, venha._ – mais um soluço do outro lado da linha e um suspiro quase inaldível escapou pelos lábios do homem.

- Tudo bem, estarei ai até o final da manhã de amanhã.

_- O... Obrigada._

- De nada. Adeus. – e desligou o telefone.

Apoiou as costas contra a cadeira e suspirou sonoramente. Não era como se não soubesse de nada, pelo contrário sabia que o pai havia sido preso há alguns dias, sabia o motivo, e sabia quem havia denunciado. Afinal, poderia estar do outro lado do mundo, mas se havia algo que não poderia ignorar era o 'despertar' de seu irmão.

Havia se comunicado com Sasuke, havia se enterado, havia, inclusive, dado alguns conselhos, cuja denúncia que fez seu pai ir parar atrás das grades, e agora que voltaria, por mais que preza-se a sua mãe e seu pai, não lhes poderia garantir seu apoio contra Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Certo Sakura, estaremos aí no horário marcado. – confirmou - Beijos. – despediu-se Yume, pondo o telefone devolta no gancho.

- Quem era? – questionou curiosa a menina que dispunha lentamente os pratos sobre a mesa.

- Sakura, nos convidando para um jantar na casa dela hoje.

- Papa já sabe?

- Não tenho certeza. Você vai chamar o Otani?

- Acho que não. – disse com um suspiro cansado.

- Que carinha é essa, meu bem?

- Hn? Nada não.

- O Otani está bem?

- Sim. Vou subir pro meu quarto, quando o almoço 'tiver pronto eu desço. – e sem mais palavras dirigiu-se as escadas e as subiu.

Yume suspirou. Cada dia que se passava sua filha lhe parecia mais uma completa estranha do que propriamente dita sangue do seu sangue. Com passos copassados, a mulher se dirigiu ao fogão e o desligou, seguindo logo após para a sala de estar.

O cheiro naquele cômodo havia se tornado quase insuportável, já que, todos os dias após Naruto sair para trabalhar, Yume se empenhava ao máximo, aplicando todos os produtos de limpeza que havia encontrado, de diferentes cheiros, cores e densidade.

Não negaria, que parecia estar em um principío de reação alérgica a tantos cheiros e aromas diferentes, mas se aquilo fosse lhe retirar a sensação de impureza e sujeira que parecia ter impregnado naquele cômodo da casa, ela não exitaria, nem mesmo que isso custasse uma ida ao hospital.

A morena pegou um pano e ajoelhou-se no chão, para logo após mergulhar o tecido em um balde repleto de uma estranha substância azulada e de forte odor. Intantes depois, torceu o pano e o aplicou no chão, esfregando o tanto que sua força permitia.

Não era burra, sabia o que havia acontecido naquela sala de estar, momentos antes de ter chegado e atrapalhado tudo. Mesmo as janelas estando fechadas e encortinadas, mesmo a porta estando trancada, não poderia evitar seu sensiveis ouvidos a esuctar os suspiros e gemidos que vinham das vozes do marido e do Uchiha.

Por dois meses, pensou que tudo estava bem, cogitou, inclusive, que aquele sumiço repentino de ambos na festa de casamento havia sido sua imaginação, mas não, seu coração mais uma vez pregou uma mentira a sua mente, a sua razão. Não havia sido sua imaginação, nada. E a maior prova era um cheiro insuportávelmente parecido com o do Uchiha que parecia exalar daquela sala e como se não bastasse de cada poro de Naruto, também.

Mesmo o marido querendo manter distância de si, seria impossivel não perceber a repentina adoração do loiro por blusas de golas longas, ou então os tons arroxeados em seu pescoço quando entrava sem prévio aviso no quarto ou no banheiro, enquanto o homem se vestia. Eram as marcas dele, daquele homem que destruiu todas as suas chances de ser feliz. O odiava.

Tinha nojo de tocar no marido, de o beijar, de simplesmente falar com ele, mas também não era como se ele fizesse muita questão de fazer tais coisas com ela, parecia excessivamente feliz em seu mundinho particular que dividia com o Uchiha. Yume e Aki mais uma vez estavam jogadas no escanteio por Naruto... Não. Apenas Yume, afinal Aki parecia não se importar já que recebia a mesma atenção de Naruto, ou até mais, e em bônus ainda ganhara as constantes visitas de Sasuke, que pareciam lhe agradar muito mais do que deveria agradar a uma filha quando descobrisse que a relação entre o pai e o 'amigo' era muito mais do que fraternal.

Com lágrimas correndo pelos olhos, a mulher aplicou ainda mais força sobre o pano, esfregando com mais força e mais rapidez o local.

Mas eles que a aguardassem, irá expor, irá contar a todos as aberrações que são eles. E não se importaria com o que todos poderiam pensar dela, não se importaria com os olhares de pena, de repulsa que jogariam sobre ela, queria apenas... Vingança, não importando as consequências.

Afinal, os fins justificam os meios, ou pelo menos era nisso que Yume precisava acreditar para continuar sã.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Isso não vai acabar bem. – comentou a morena de olhos perolados, que tentava fixar o lençol em torno de seu esbelto corpo nu. Desligando o telefone.

- O que não vai acabar bem? – a voz gélida, firme, e atraente se fez ouvir muito próxima aos sensiveis ouvidos da morena, que tremeu ligeiramente ao sentir braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e ser abraçada por trás, recebendo logo após um peso extra sobre um dos ombros.

- N...Neji. – o rosto tornou-se fogo, ao ver o rosto pálido, de traços perfeitos e sóbrios tão perto do seu, de poder observar a profundeza que eram os olhos igualmente perolados como os seus e os longos cabelos de um chocolate intenso caindo como um véu sobre a as costas bem talhadas do homem.

- Não acredito que você ainda fique corada, depois de tudo Hinata.

- Não po...posso evitar, des...desculpe.

- Hn. Enfim, quem ligou?

- Uhn? Ahh Sa...Sakura. Ela queria me... Nos convidar para um jantar na casa dela hoje.

- Jantar? Para que? – uma das sobrancelhas arquearam-se levemente em curiosidade.

- Não... sei. Ela di...disse que tinha algo importante para contar.

- E por que te convidou? – questionou distribuindo leves beijos pelo pescoço alvo da mulher, que pareceu corar ainda mais, se é que era possível.

- A... acho que é por...que eu cuidava do Sasuke e...

- Ahh, o Uchiha. – os olhos rodaram e o homem se afastou indo em direção ao banheiro, dando uma visão de um corpo completamente nu e belo do moreno.

- Vo...Você vai ir comi...comigo ne?

- Você quer que eu vá? – o tom de voz era desinteressante.

- S...Sim.

- Então eu irei.

- Obrigada. – um doce sorriso se desenhou nas faces coradas de Hinata, o que fez a inespressiva de Neji adquirir um leve tom de rubor.

- Vou tomar banho.

Havia descoberto esse amor um pouco antes do casamento da Haruno e do Uchiha.

Na verdade, não saberia dizer quando que tudo havia começado, não sabia nem como haviam chegado na relação que tinham no momento. Hinata só sabia que depois de toda a conformidade pelo amor não-correspondido de Naruto, e após a decisão de se afastar por um tempo, tudo pareceu clariar.

Havia ido visitar sua familia para respirar ares diferentes, coincidentemente no mesmo dia em que decidirá visitá-los, seu primo, que não via desde seus oito anos, havia tido a mesma ideia e ambos se encontraram.

Não negaria que inicialmente sentiu-se atraída pelo primo, afinal quem não ficaria? Ele era praticamente um Deus grego, tinha de admitir. Obviamente, que depois tentou tratá-lo como seu primo, mas parecia ser muito complicado fazer isso, quando sentia que algo a puxava para ele, algo que não deveria existir entre familiares.

Começaram a conversar, e mesmo o outro sendo parcialmente arrogante, e muito sério se tornou alguém em quem conseguia confiar, sentir-se segura, alguém que gostaria de ter por perto. Tão diferente do que sentiu durante todos aqueles anos pelo loiro.

Naruto era uma força da natureza, quente, agitado, alegre em excesso. Neji não. Neji era calmo, sério, paciente como o vento que bate e bate contra o tronco da árvore, com calma o suficiente para poder esperar a árvore desmorronar. E foi isso que aconteceu com as barreiras da Hyuuga. Destruiu as barreiras que havia posto em torno de seu coração, para evitar de ser decepcionada mais uma vez, quebrou as barreiras e adentrou, aprofundou e criou raízes.

E agora, não poderia mais se ver sem aquele moreno enigmático e sexy. Já fazia parte de seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma. Ele era seu real amor, e não havia mais o que questionar. Hyuuga Neji, era, agora, sua vida.

- Você não vem?

- Eu... Estou indo. – disse completamente constrangida enquanto seguia o homem para dentro do banheiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Não conseguia entender o porquê daquele repentino jantar, ainda mais com um número de convidados tão grande. O mais intrigante não era nem a casa que parecia ter acabado de sair de um daqueles filmes americanos de tão brilhante que estava, muito menos as horas que Sakura permaneceu no cabelereiro, ou ainda o esmero para com a comida. O mais estranho, de todas as estranhezas era o silêncio. A rósea simplesmente se recusava a contar para ele o motivo daquele jantar, ou o motivo pelo brilhante sorriso nos lábios delineados peo batom.

O que faia o Uchiha pesar que a mulher não havia descoberto tudo sobre si e Naruto e estivesse preparando um escândalo... Não, Sakura não seria capaz de tanto. Era apaixonada demais até mesmo para se vingar de algo.

Um longo suspirou escapou pelos lábios entre aberto do moreno, enquanto acabava de abotoar sua camisa social negra. Um dia teriam que revelar, contar pelo menos aos mais próximos, eles tinham, eles_ mereciam _saber a verdade. Sabia que Sakura iria chorar, relutar, não iria querer acreditar, e talvez nuncaperdoá-los, mas iria se reprimir a aceitar. Aki, tinha medo contudo algo lhe dizia que ela compreendia a vida melhor do que muitas meninas de nove anos, porém Yume era seu medo, ela parecia saber da relação deles e parecia estar decidia a impedí-lo de retirar Naruto de seus braços.

Além desses problemas ainda havia o resto do mundo, preconceituosos, ignorantes, orgulhosos, rejeitando o diferente.

Um som, muito semelhante a uma campainha se fez ouvir por todo o ambiente, sobressaltando Sakura e fazendo Sasuke rodar os olhos.

- Sasuke, atende para mim? – pediu sorridente.

- Vai me contar o por que disso tudo? – o tom era desenteressado, contudo no fundo havia curiosidade.

- Depois. – falou inigmática. Sabendo que não iria conseguir uma resposta diferente, caminhou despreocupadamente até a porta, a abrindo. Deparando-se com as safiras, as _suas _safiras, suas pedras preciosas, que o olhavam brilhando em ansiedade do reencontro e no receio da descoberta.

Ao lado do loiro, Aki estava se balançando para frente e para trás em ansiedade, com um largo sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso que Sasuke identificou como sendo a replica perfeita do Uzumaki. Contudo, os lábios de Yume não sorriam, ao contrário se contraiam, como se estivesse fazendo uma força inumana para não dizer o que realmente queria dizer.

- Teme. – cumprimentou já adentrando à casa do moreno, fazendo-o rodar os olhos.

- Oi senhor Sasuke.

- Olá Aki. – respondeu ao cumprimento, contudo os olhos ônix desviaram para os negros de Yume e então viu aquilo que temia, ela sabia, era o brilho daqueles que detinham a verdade e não tinham medo de usá-la. Vi nas profundezas negras da mulher, a repulsa, o nojo, a ânsia.

- Hey, vamos! Por que estão todos ai parados?

- Será que é por que, diferente de ti, as pessoas são respeitosas e educadas, na casa dos outros? – questionou sarcasticamente, finalmente dando espaço para a passagem da mãe e filha.

- Eu sou respeitoso e educado. – comentou o loiro, mostrando infantilmente a língua para o moreno.

- Respeitoso e educado como uma iena. – a frase arrancou risos da pequena Aki.

- Até você Aki? – perguntou desanimado, contudo em um tom divertido.

- Até ela concorda comigo. – o sorriso vitorioso se espelhou nos lábios finos do moreno, o que fez o loiro morder o próprio lábio inferior. Mesmo se vendo quase que todos os dias, não podiam deixar de sentirem essa atração doentia um pelo outro.

- Yume, Naruto, Aki – cumprimentou animadamente Sakura, que adentrava com um vestido rosa bebê, ajustado ao busto. – Fico tão feliz por terem vindo.

- Sakura, meu bem. – disse Yume indo em direção da rosada e a abraçando. – Então querida, vai nos dizer o motivo desse jantar? Estou muito curiosa.

- Ahh, bem é que... – todos estavam atentos as palavras da rosada, até que a atenção foi desviada novamente para porta e o som da campainha. – Deixe eu ir atender antes.

Sem mais palavras a rosada foi até a porta e a abriu, deparando-se com uma Hinata ruborizada e um Neji sério.

- Hinata, que bom que você veio. – disse sorridente a abaçando. – E presumo que esse seja o Neji, certo? Tudo bom?

- Hm, sim.

- Entrem por favor – a mulher deu passagem e logo após cerrou a porta.

- Neji? – questionou Naruto.

- É... meu... meu... Meu namo...

- Namorado.

- Sério? – perguntou Aki.

- Sim, meu bem. Neji, esta é Aki – apontou para a menina – Sakura, Sasuke, Yume e Naruto – apresento-os indicando para cada um.

- Prazer, Hyuuga Neji.

- Hyuuga? – perguntou curioso Sasuke

- Somos primos. – respondeu Neji a pergunta muda.

- Fico feliz por vocês, ficam bem juntos. – parabenizou Naruto.

- Obrigada, Naruto. Digo o mesmo de vocês. – retribuiu Hinata, o que fez Naruto sorrir amplamente e Sasuke o mais discreto que pôde.

- Ahhh, obrigada Hinata. – agradeceu Sakura, sem perceber que o elogio não foi feito para os homens e suas respectivas esposas e sim para apenas os homens. Detalhe que foi percebido por Yume, que contraiu ainda mais a face, diante da surpresa de saber que Hinata sabia de tudo. Quer dizer, havia a desconfiança, mas a certeza só viera agora.

- Então, vai nos contar ou não o por que de estarmos aqui Sakura?

- Vamos jantar antes. – o sorriso se ampliou.

Todos se dirigiram em sorrisos e baixos cochichos exceto Sasuke e Naruto, que ainda estavam cautelosos sobre o motivo, até a mesa e cada qual se serviu as guloseimas preparadas por Sakura.

- Já estamos jantando, então vai nos dizer? – pressionou Yume.

- Bem, tudo bem. Eu... Eu sempre quis ser feliz com o Sasuke, desde que eu o conheci – o estomâgo do Uchiha e do Uzumaki se embrulhou – E bem, eu estou sendo, afinal finalmente me casei com ele. – os olhos esmeralda brilhavam em direção do moreno, que na tentativa de desviar o olhar ergueu um copo com vinho e o levou em direção a boca. – Mas, eu sentia que faltava algo então... Semana passada eu recebi o resultado.

- Resultado? – questionou Aki.

- Sim, bem eu estava esperando essa loucura com as provas do Sasuke passarem para contar e... – a Haruno corou, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro erguia o próprio prato para servir-se com mais um pouco de ravióli – Eu... Eu estou grávida. - as lágrimas saltaram dos olhos e correram pelo rosto bem maquiado.

No instante em que o copo repleto de vinho tinto escapou das mãos do Uchiha, derramando em sua camisa e logo após se estilhaçando em milhares de pedaços no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o prato que o Uzumaki se servia, escapava de sua mão e caia ao lado do ex-copo, quebrando-se me milhares de pedaços, misturando assim cacos de vidro, ravióli e vinho.

A mesa caiu em silêncio diante da reação dos dois homens, que se olhavam de olhos arregalados.

Sim, a vida poderia ser miseravelmente injusta e bastarda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Desculpa a demora, mas cá está o cap 9. De inicio já pessoa desculpa pelos erros, mas o cap não foi betado, para que pudesse ser publicado mais rápido. Bem, algumas supresas não é? Primeiro, tivemos a aparição de Itachi na fic, como o Uchiha e advogado gostosão. O que será que ele fará agora?

Tivemos também, a aparição de um novo casal, admito que não pretendia fazer um hyuugacest, mas diante de um pedido de uma das leitoras, eu resolvi colocar, e de partida já expliquei como eles ficaram juntos, espero que vcs tenham gostado.

A yume é bem vingativa, não? Coitada, cada dia mais a vida dela parece ruir, a questão é: Como ela se vingará da traição? E por que Aki parecia tão desanimada? E nem sequer citando o nome do namorado?

Mas acho que o fato mais e menos (já que mtos dos leitores acertaram) surpreendente foi a gravidez de Sakura, bem admito que eu sou mto clichê e que eu tinha essa gravidez preparada pra ela a séculos, mas bem, não queiram me matar. As coisas sempre acabam se resolvendo, mas como será que Sasuke e Naruto vão aceitar essa noticia?

**Aviso: **Próximo cap haverá lemon sasunaru \o

Enfim, agradeço a todos que leem e comentem (e ao que somente leem), vcs me motivam mto a escrever. Espero que tenham gostado do cap 9.

Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Respostas pelo 'reply reviews', exceto as anônimas, logo abaixo.

**Jess Marie Cullen:** Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Bem, nao vou dizer que eu gosto da Yume, mas tente entender o lado dela, a coitada ama o naruto, mais do que a si mesmo. Bem, fugaku eu concordo, maldito que morra ò.ó aoksaoksa

Perdão, mas isso não poderei fazer por ti, eu já tinha planejado essa gravidez a séculos e nesse cap ela revelou, perdão. Mas acredite o final da Sakura não será triste, e a criança não será uma 'segunda aki', até pq aki é única \o

Sim, Mikoto é eterna, e eu me recuso a dar a ela um final infeliz, nisso eu vou poder te atender \o

Bem, esse é um pedido que eu poderei e já realizei. Na realidade eu gosto muito desse shipper e não vi problema algum de botá-lo na fic. E inclusive, já achei uma ótima utilidade para o Neji na estória. \o

Bem, aqui está o ca 9, espero que tenha gostado e agradeço por acompanhar e comentar a fic. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, bem realmente tbm tenho pena, quer dizer um dia no naruto e depois ter que trocar isso por sakura? É, é deprimente mesmo d:

Ainda bem que vc gostou dessa parte e sim, yume fará algo sim, só não me pergunte o que, é ultra secreto \õ

Sim, eu diria que aki é uma dessas crianças precoces, afinal, ela cresceu com um pai que parecia viver em função de sasuke, e uma mãe que se sentia largada. (o que nao era mentira.). No fim, eu gosto de pensar que aki é mto mais sábia do que a maioria das meninas da sua idade e sobre o namorado dela, ele terá sua participação em tudo isso. Afinal, está chegando o momento em que ela descobrirá tudo.

Sim, que fugaku apodreça atrás da sgrades u.ú.

Aqui está o cap 9 espero qe goste, agradeço por comentar e acompanhar a fic.

Beijos ;*


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Possui lemon (relação sexual entre homens), se não gosta, limite-se a não ler. Obrigada._

**Cap 10: Inépcia**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

Após a estupefação um amplo sorriso desenhou-se no semblante de Yume, que parecia ter ganhado em algum tipo de jogo de azar, ou ainda como se ela mesma estivesse esperando uma criança. Aquilo era só o começo e mesmo sem Sakura saber da relação que o marido e Naruto mantinham, ela havia atacado. Sim, Sakura subia impressionantemente nos quesitos de Yume.

A morena ergueu-se da cadeira e foi até Sakura, que ainda assustada com a reação do amigo e do marido não desviava o olhar de ambos, e a abraçou.

- Parabéns Sakura. Você e o _Uchiha _serão muito felizes. – disse empregando a maior quantidade de sarcásmo possível.

- Ahh, Yume – finalmente as esmeraldas desviaram o olhar e os lábios finos sorriram emocionados – Obrigada – o abraço foi retribuido com ampla alegria.

Ainda que fossem as únicas em volta da mesa que parecerem realmente felizes, já que Hinata possui a boca ligeiramente aberta e uma expressão de pena nos olhos, Neji parecia, estranhamente, compartir o sentimento dos olhos perolados na prima e namorada. Aki, simplesmente mordeu o lábio inferior e seguia olhando ao pai e ao Uchiha, mesmo sem saber por que, a menina sentia que aquela notícia atigiu ambos os homens como uma bomba.

Comparação muito simples para o tipo de reboliço que a declaração gerou nos homens, uma bomba teria sido mais proveitosa, aquilo mais parecia uma explosão nuclear que dá o primeiro choque e logo após começa a consumir pouco a pouco, sem que ninguém perceba ou sinta.

As safiras nem sequer piscavam com medo de desviar dos ônix. Era perceptível o medo, a desolação, a dor, a perda, o resignio, era perceptível a desesperação com que ambos se encaravam. Naruto queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que superariam aquilo que... Mas, como passaria tal confiança ao moreno se nem ele mesmo acreditava no que diria?

O moreno desviou os olhos rapidamente para Sakura, que ainda sorria abraçada a Yume, os olhos negros procuravam a mentira, a charada, procuravam o engano, mas nada, nada além de uma falsa, ou talvez real demais, alegria. Tudo no semblante de Sakura gritava felicidade e verdade, desde seus olhos verdes chorosos, a sua face corada e seus lábios trêmulos... Não, não havia mentira, só a mais cruel e impensável alegria, ou seria desastre?

Não. Como seria desastre? Havia uma vida sendo gerada no corpo da rosada, e então um misto de imensa dor mesclada com alegria se aponderou a alma do Uchiha, que já não sabia se devia chorar ou festejar junto com a esposa.

Confusão que Naruto pôde perceber, e considerou completamente compreensível, mesmo não amando a esposa, um descendente, um filho, era uma coisa completamente diferente. A criança não possuía culpa, era um inocente que teve o azar de nascer em um lar sem amor, mas mesmo assim inocente. O próprio loiro, por mais que se dedicasse a Sasuke há dez anos, e por mais que não gostasse de Yume, quando soube da gravidez havia tido a mesma reação. Antes o susto, o desgosto por saber que algo atrapalharia seus cuidados à Sasuke, e depois a alegria incabível de seu ser. No final, aquele minúsculo ser que estava se formando no presente momento tinha sangue do seu sangue, e foi nesse momento, antes mesmo de nascer, de conhecer, que Naruto começou a amar Aki, mesmo sendo fruto de um casamento sem amor.

Por isso, esboçou um fraco sorriso e assentiu com lentidão a Sasuke. Sendo ou não o amor da vida do moreno, não poderia tirar dele esse momento único de alegria, o momento da descoberta que terá um filho. Contudo, o moreno continuava inseguro, sem saber como exatamente agir. Foi nesse instante que Naruto resolveu tomar uma atitude. Respirou fundo e esboçou o melhor sorriso que dispunha no momento.

- Nehhh, Sakura! Parabéns. – disse com o melhor tom de voz que pôde e foi abraçar a rosada, que não se cabia mais em lágrimas. Sem desfazer o abraço, o loiro olhou fixamente para o ainda espantado Sasuke e lhe deu um significativo olhar, acompanhado por um sorriso entre cansado e complacente.

Sasuke retribuiu o olhar e deu um suspiro, se aproximando de Sakura e a abraçando, no mesmo instante que o loiro a soltou.

- Obrigado. – foi o suficiente para um soluço brotar do fundo da alma da rosada e a mesma se agarrar em Sasuke, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e chorasse alegre sobre seu ombro. As coisas nunca seriam perfeitas para ambos, os homens sabiam.

Contudo, pequenos impencilhos devem ser aproveitados o máximo possível.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Vão com cuidado – disse a rosada com um amplo sorriso, enquanto pegava os pratos e os levava à cozinha.

- Eu dirijo muito bem, se é que você quer saber. – disse animadamente Naruto.

- Claro que dirige – ironizou Aki.

- Aki! – exclamou rindo o loiro. – Até você meu anjo.

- Nós... Nós tam... Também estamos in...Indo. Tchau. – disse a tímida Hinata, de mãos dadas com o namorado, enquanto seguiam em direção ao elevador.

- Vamos Naruto? – convidou Yume, entediada.

- Sim...

- Dobe! – chamou Sasuke, que vinha em direção a porta com uma expressão séria.

- Naruto? – chamou novamente Yume, ao ter a atenção do marido desviada para o moreno.

- Preciso falar com você. – pediu o moreno

- Naruto, vamos.

- Dobe.

- Naruto, por favor. – pediu Yume, que mais parecia implorar, contudo os olhos azuis nem sequer lhe miraram.

- Vá indo com a Aki para o carro, eu já vou.

- Mas...

- Vamos, mãe. – disse Aki, pegando a mãe pela mão e a levando para o elevador que estava com as portas abertas.

- O que você quer Sasuke? – perguntou o loiro com um suspiro cansado, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

- Eu não sabia de nada – disse o moreno, o que fez o loiro esboçar um triste sorriso e entre cerrar os olhos levemente, em puro sinal de cansaço.

- Sabe, acho que estou começando a ficar traumatizado com esses jantares. – sussurrou com um sarcásmo morto, mais para si mesmo do que para o moreno.

- Não é o único. – ambos os homens deram um meio sorriso divertido. – Eu não sei o que fazer – disse depois de algum tempo.

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo, teme.

- Você não ficou... Bravo?

- Bravo? Com o que? Com o fato de você ter um filho? Você sabe que não.

- Mas...

- Eu não sou tolo o suficiente para achar que você não encosta na Sakura, eu mesmo o faço com a Yume, mesmo que me doa enganar ela.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu fui descuidado, foram tão poucas vezes que eu... – respirou fundo - Eu pensei que Sakura se previnice e...

- O que passou, passou. O que importa é que logo você terá um pestinha, ou uma pestinha para cuidar.

- É... – um infimo sorriso se formou nos lábios finos de Sasuke. – E nós? – perguntou exitante.

- O que tem "nós"?

- Como ficamos?

- Não ficamos.

- O que?

- Diga o que diga, agora você vai ter um filho...

- Você também tem a Aki e...

- Um filho pequeno, Sasuke. É diferente. Vai ocupar o seu tempo, não vai ter espaço mais para mim na sua vida. – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos ônix.

- Sempre terá espaço para você. Não importa quem mais entre na minha vida e você sabe disso.

- Você diz isso agora porque a criança não nasceu ainda, mas se...

- Você _é_ minha vida. Nós já perdemos tempo demais, e eu... Eu tinha tudo planejado antes dessa notícia, mas... Só vai demorar mais do que eu esperava, mas vai acabar tudo bem e nós...

- Sasuke, apartir de agora não existe mais _nós._

- Por favor...

- Teme, eu não vou destruir a vida dessa criança.

- Mas estaria satisfeito em destruir a da sua filha, não é?

- O que? – o loiro desencostou-se do batente da porta.

- Você não parecia tão reticente quando era a sua filha a possível prejudicada. – disse frigido.

- Não estava tão _reticente, _porque você – Naruto apontou para o peito do moreno – disse que tudo ficaria bem, me passou confiança, inclusive disse que Aki era muito mais adulta que nós dois juntos, e eu particularmente concordo.

- E não estava mentindo, Naruto. Assim como não estou agora, compreende? _Eu _te dei confiança, tudo o que peço é que...

- Como você pode me passar confiança, se nem mesmo você sabe o que fazer? – disse balançando a cabeça fracassadamente e virando o corpo, ficando de costas para o Uchiha – Desculpe – sem mais palavras, o loiro marchou em direção ao elevador.

Porém, por menores que sejam os impencilhos, continuam a ser trágicos acontecimentos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Dias depois...**

- Eu disse que não queria ele aqui. – exclamou irritado o patriarca Uchiha.

- Querido, por favor... – disse chorosa.

- Cale-se Mikoto.

- Mas... – o moreno ergueu a mão e com força a largou, indo em direção a face esquerda da esposa, contudo nos últimos segundos uma mão firme agarrou seu pulso e o impediu de deferir o golpe.

- Não se atreva. – disse baixo e ameaçadoramente.

- Me largue Itachi. – o primogênito o fez. – Chame o Kakashi.

- Creio que será impossível – falou o mais novo com um meio sorriso torto.

- Como impossível?! – perguntou indignado - Eu estou pagando ele, e não quero que _você_ odefenda, o mais provável é que acabe ajudando a me condenarem.

- Fugaku, querido, todo o nosso dinheiro foi... Confiscado.

- O que? – a incredulidade se fazia presente na expressão do frigido Uchiha. – Mas... Mas...

- Você foi acusado de tentativa de assassinato...

- Mas isso não tem nada haver com meus bens e...

-... E como criminoso de colarinho branco.

- O que?

- Querido, o advogado do Sa... Sasuke – a voz se quebrou ao pronunciar o nome -... Não sei como, ele conseguiu descobrir algumas...

- Suas falcatruas, todas na verdade. Desde os desvios que você fazia por debaixo dos panos até os repentinos sumiços de algumas testemunhas ou antisimpatizantes seus.

- Bastardos. Eu quero esse advogado morto e de quebra o moleque do Sasuke. – exclamou irritado

- Fugaku, não...

- Cale-se. – disse frio – Se essa é a única solução, então Itachi me defenderá. Mas ouça bem, não aceito falhas – disse rigoroso olhando nos olhos do filho.

- E quem disse que eu iria lhe defender?

- Como?

- Na verdade, eu vim lhe interrogar.

- O que? Filho o que está acontecendo? – a mãe perguntou desesperada.

Itachi sorriu sadicamente para o pai.

- Prazer, Uchiha Itachi, advogado de Uchiha Sasuke. – disse convicto de si. E o queixo do homem, literalmente, caiu.

Sim, era miseravelmente prazeroso ser Uchiha Itachi.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Desde o dia em que Yume interou-se sobre o estado vegetativo de Sasuke no hospital, e da imensa preocupação de Naruto para com ele, pensou que poderia sentir-se tão feliz como se sentia nos últimos dias.

A ausência de informação sobre o Uchiha, a completa ausência de interesse de Naruto pelo moreno, havia lhe surpreendido já que para Yume, aquela conversa de poucos minutos, que para ela havia durado mais de horas, havia sido uma conversa para que ambos arranjassem formas de se encontrarem escondidos, mas... Não. Pelo que aparentava havia brigado, terminado, se é que havia algo começado para ser terminado.

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que a morena sentia o júbilo da libertação, lhe doia saber que Sakura havia conseguido algo que ela em dez anos não o tinha. Conseguiu romper algo inrompível. A rósea havia usado a mesma jogada que Yume usou há nove anos: Gravidez. Porém, Sakura o fez inconscientemente.

E pensar que Naruto dava muito mais importância a terceiros e seus respectivos sentimentos, do que os de sua esposa e filha. Sim, isso Yume nunca esqueceria, e apesar de poder ver as olheiras entorno dos – agora não mais brilhantes – olhos azuis e a expressão mórbida, iria se vingar. Iria dar o golpe de misericórida, algo que ferisse Naruto tão profundamente que iria vir rastejando aos pés da morena pedindo clemência.

E muito elegantemente Yume iria virar o rosto e rir sadicamente do sofrimento do marido, pois se ele ousou traí-la, ela não seria uma boba que apaixonadamente aceitaria seus pedidos desesperados por perdão.

No mesmo instante que um sorriso maligno surgiu sobre os lábios da morena, o telefone soou cerca de duas vezes antes que cessasse e com um tom, quase que de espanto, ouviu a voz de Naruto exclamar um 'Teme?'.

Antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia, a morena puxou o telefone delicadamente e pôs o fone na orelha, cobrindo com rapidez o local onde havia o microfone. Começando a ouvir pacientemente a conversa.

_- Não grite, acho que fiquei surdo depois desse 'teme'_. – disse uma voz gélida e, Yume teve de admitir que era sexy.

_- Desculpa, mas só não esperava que você fosse ligar. – _disse sem jeito

_- Imagino._

_- Está tudo bem?_ – perguntou a voz do loiro preocupada.

_- Uhum._

_- Que bom._

_- Hm..._

_- Sasuke?_

_- Sim?_

_- Por que ligou?_

_- Hm... Eu quero te encontrar._ – falou em desabafo, ouvindo logo depois um sonoro suspiro.

_- Já conversamos sobre isso e eu te disse que..._

_- Naruto, me dê uma última chance._

_- Sua última chance pode ser a primeira do seu filho._

_- Pare de..._

_- De que? De lembrar que você vai ter um filho? Não dá, simplesmente não dá. Porque eu não quero ser o culpado por uma família desestruturada._

Yume limitou a apertar mais fortemente o agarre ao telefone, Naruto não queria destruir a família de ninguém, mas aceitou destruir a sua própria: Egoísta.

_- Se há alguém culpado por tudo isso sou eu, okay? Eu já sei disso, mas... Certo, eu vou fazer o que você quer, mas uma, só uma maldita última vez. É o que eu te peço._

_- Eu não sei... _– a dúvida era palpável na voz do loiro.

_- Dobe, uma despedida._

_- Sasuke... Okay, uma última vez._

_- Obrigado._

_- Não agradeça. _– disse pesaroso.

_- Amanhã de tardezinha a Sakura vai sair para comprar umas coisas, vai demorar mais de horas._ – sugeriu.

_- Entendi... Certo. Estarei aí._

_- Okay. Naruto, eu..._

_- Tchau_. – e a ligação foi encerrada.

Yume sorriu melancolicamente, não esperava que tivesse de fazer isso tão logo, contudo seria sua melhor oportunidade e desistir não estava nos planos da morena.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Nunca se sentiu tão absalmente nervoso como estava agora, nunca havia sentido seu coração bater tão forte antes, nem mesmo quando beijou o loiro pela primeira vez ou fizeram amor. Nunca. Nunca, pois sabia que haveria as segundas e terceiras oportunidades tanto para sentir, quanto tocar e falar. Mas agora não.

Era óbvio que o moreno pediu esse último encontro com intento de conversar com o loiro e convencê-lo de não desistir de si, de passar uma confiança que nem mesmo ele possuía, se fosse necessário implorar para que permanecesse ao seu lado. Implorar... Nunca fez isso em toda a sua vida, se recusava, o orgulho Uchiha que carregava em suas veias o impedia de suplicar, implorar, entre outros sinônimos, mas... Por Naruto, por ele, Sasuke era capaz de tudo, até mesmo saltar sobre o loiro e defendê-lo de outro acidente de moto.

Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance, e aquilo que não estivesse também, para que o outro não o abandonasse. Naruto havia entrado tanto em seu coração que se caso se afastasse, provavelmente levaria seu coração junto, pois tudo o que sentia era relacionado a ele.

O sentimento de entrega, de paixão, de amor por Naruto, o sentimento de carinho incondicional por Aki, o sentimento de raiva por seu pai, o sentimento de amor pelo filho ainda nem nascido. Não importava o que fosse... Tudo, absolutamente _tudo _estava ligado a Uzumaki Naruto, inclusive sua alma.

O Uchiha foi retirado de seus pensamentos com o barulho da campainha tocando, e com um rápido impulso o homem ergue-se do sofá e foi em direção a porta, abrindo-a. Deparando-se com o loiro que povoava sua mente desde sempre.

- Começava a achar que você não viria. – disse, dando espaço para que o outro adentrasse.

- Eu disse que vinha. – comentou passando pelo moreno e indo em direção ao sofá que anteriormente era ocupado pelo Uchiha, do qual fechava a porta e o acompanhava, sentando-se do lado. – Não vai me oferecer nada para beber?

- Você quer? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não. Mas é costume oferecer para as visitas – disse como quem não quer nada.

- Nunca fui desse tipo – deu de ombros.

- Eu sei. – o loiro respirou fundo – Olhe Sasuke, eu não sei nem porque eu estou aqui, mas eu senti que...

- Que me devia isso?

- Que devia a nós, na verdade.

- Eu entendo os motivos para nos separarmos, mas... Você tem certeza?

- Não, não tenho.

- Então por que nós não...

- Mas sei distinguir o errado do certo, e se antes já era errado agora é pior. – disse mordendo o lábio inferior em apreensão.

- Nós não podemos voltar no passado, mas...

- Sasuke – o moreno calou-se ao ouvir o sussurro e endireitou a postura ao ver o loiro aproximando-se de si, até ficar sentado sobre suas coxas. – Eu não quero acabar com a felicidade dessa criança, nem a dela nem a da Aki, então... – a mão levemente bronzeada, embrenhou-se na floresta que eram os cabelos negros e um doce sorriso se formou nos lábios do loiro. – Apenas vamos fazer o que viemos fazer, nos despedir. – a última palavra foi dita em um sussurro quase inaudível, onde os lábios se roçavam, tamanha a proximidade.

_Em silêncio no meu quarto_

_Ainda sinto o murmúrio da sua voz_

_Machucando-me com um doce adeus_

_Deixando-me vazio o coração_

Sem responder nada, o moreno implusionou o rosto para frente e selou ambos os lábios em um tímido beijo, um simples roçar de lábios. Uma das mãos do moreno foi parar na cintura do loiro e a outra sobre a coxa esquerda, criando apoio ao corpo sobre si. Os lábios do Uzumaki entreabriram-se e a gulosa língua do Uchiha adentrou na cavidade úmida que era a boca do loiro. As línguas se encontraram e ambos gemeram. Ambas dançavam uma com a outra, se contorcendo, apalpando o que estivesse aos seus alcances dentro da boca um do outro.

A mão que se encontrava entre os cabelos negros, aferrou-se mais fortemente ao mesmo que puxou com rudeza a cabeça do moreno para mais perto, aproximando assim ambos os peitos, ainda mais. Em um determinado momento o ar faltou-lhes nos pulmões e ambas as bocas separaram-se, contudo não se mantiveram longe, ao invés disso dedicavam-se em outras atividades.

O loiro começou espalhar beijos, chupadas e lambidas entre a orelha, face, queixo e detendo-se no pescoço do moreno, mordendo de forma que se deixa uma grande mancha avermelhada, poderia ser a última vez deles, mas isso não queria dizer que não poderia marcá-lo como seu. Enquanto a língua ocupava-se de deleitar o moreno sob si, as mãos correram depressa em direção aos botões da camisa social, os abrindo afoito, fazendo com que uns dois ou três botões saíssem voando pelos ares, o que fez ambos os homens rirem levemente, embargados pelas sensações que um provocava no outro.

Tendo o peito pálido do moreno descoberto, o Uzumaki desceu os lábios até a clavícula e plantou alí uma série de beijos e lambidas, sem deter-se continuou a descer a boca até encontrar dois mamilos rosados e eriçados de excitação. Com um sorriso sacana, o loiro rodeou com a língua o mamilo esquerdo, contudo sem nunca efetivamente tocá-lo, o que arrancou um gemido de antecipação do moreno.

Com o sorriso ainda nos lábios, o loiro colocou o dito mamilo dentro da boca e o mordeu, puxando-o, lambendo-o, succionando-o com toda a força que possuía, arrancando assim gemidos excitados do moreno, que afundava cada vez mais as mãos na parte interna da coxa esquerda do loiro, enquanto a outra mão vagava até a nádega direita do mesmo, apertando-a com gosto, o que arrancou um leve gemido de Naruto, contra o mamilo ereto do Uchiha.

Uma das mãos do loiro percorreu toda a extensão do braço direito do moreno, delineando com a ponta dos dedos os bíceps do homem, e ocasionalmente apertando com força, com desejo. Enquanto que, a outra mão, passava pelas laterais do corpo de Sasuke e arranhavam lenta e sedutoramente o abdomen torneado do homem, descendo até arranhar a porção do baixo ventre mostrada pela calça de cós baixo.

_Quase não durmo e já voltei a fumar_

_Cada lembrança é uma lágrima_

_Não sei como fazer para estar de pé_

_Sempre me digo que é a última vez_

- Naru... Naruto – disse o moreno em meio a um gemido particularmente alto. Com uma injeção de ânimo, o moreno agarrou com as duas mãos as nádegas do loiro com vontade, fazendo o loiro gemer guturalmente, ao sentir ser erguido pelos braços fortes. O loiro enlaçou as pernas em volta do quadril e os braços em torno do pescoço, do moreno ao sentir que não só seu corpo estava sendo erguido como o do moreno também.

Tal foi o emprego de força que Sasuke conseguiu ficar de pé em frente ao sofá com o loiro em seu colo. Apesar de lentos, os passos eram seguros e excitantes. O loiro ao perceber que o moreno o levava para algum lugar mais cômodo relaxou nos braços fortes e começou a distribuir lambidas e sucções pela extensão do pescoço do moreno, especialmente em uma região um tanto quanto sensível no moreno, o que fez o último cambalear e chocar as costas do loiro contra uma parede qualquer do corredor.

Ambos os corpos se roçaram, assim como as proeminientes ereções, o que fez ambos gemerem, Sasuke de desejo e Naruto numa mescla de desejo e dor.

- Você quer me matar, teme? – perguntou arfante.

- Eu que te pergunto isso – falou enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço, aspirando o perfume ali impregnado, fazendo o loiro gemer – Você está me enlouquecendo.

Sem mais demora os lábios voltaram a chocar e as línguas se unirão novamente, o beijo foi intenso, duro, molhado e absolutamente enlouquecedor, ainda mais quando Naruto começou a subir e descer sobre a parede, ainda tendo as mãos de Sasuke sobre suas nádegas, o que proporcionou um vai e vêm entre os corpos e os gemidos preencheram o corredor quando os pênis de ambos, sob as calças, se roçavam. As pernas de Naruto em torno do quadril de Sasuke apertavam, estreitavam ainda mais. A fricção era delirante, quase insuportável. Até que tomando coragem, sem nunca separar os lábios, o moreno desapoiou o loiro novamente da parede e continuou com seus passos felinos, em direção a uma porta qualquer.

_E volto a cair quando penso em ti_

_Não sou nada sem você_

- Para on...de está indo? – perguntou o loiro arfante, separando por poucos centímetros os lábios do moreno, contudo, ao falar roçavam-se quase que pedindo para a continuação do beijo.

- Quarto – disse em poucas palavras, enquanto se direcionava para uma porta fechada do lado direito.

- Não quero. – disse fazendo manha.

- É o de hóspede. – tudo o que o moreno recebeu em resposta foi a continuação do ardente beijo, antes interrompido. Com mais alguns passos o moreno finalmente acho mais adiante a porta, e usando o cotovelo a abriu, e adentrou ao quarto, que possuía apenas uma cama de casal e um armário. Ao se aproximar da cama, Sasuke apoiou um dos joelhos sobre o colchão e jogou o corpo do loiro sobre o mesmo.

- Sasuke – sussurrou ardentemente o loiro, enquanto retirava a camisa que ainda se encontrava encobrindo os braços do Uchiha, jogando-a e qualquer jeito no chão.

- Isso é desleal – comentou o moreno, que pousava a mão sobre a gravata do outro – Você está vestido demais. – sussurrou aproximando a boca na orelha do outro e mordendo o seu lóbulo, o que fez o loiro dar um suave suspiro.

- Então tire. – soltou o desafio no ar, que foi aceito de muito bom grado pelo moreno que soltava o nó da gravata, para logo em seguida jogá-la junto com sua camisa, no chão. O próximo passo foi a camisa social e seu infinitos botões.

- Você... Ahhhh – a frase foi interrompida por um leve gemido por parte do Uchiha ao sentir as mãos do loiro brincando com o botão de sua calça, reação que fez o Uzumaki estremecer por seu amante ter gemido tão sedutora e inesperadamente perto de sua orelha.

Apartir disso tornou-se alucinante, a pressa em desnudar o outro mais rápido, a ansiedade para pôr as mãos antes no corpo do amante, de sentir seus músculos e seus arrepiar, a necessidade se fez presente como nunca havia feito até o momento.

Sem conseguir fazer as mãos pararem de tremer, o Uchiha se limitou a rasgar grotescamente a camisa do outro, fazendo-a em farrapos tanto no peito como nas mangas. O tecido foi jogado no chão. Logo, as mãos pálidas foram em direção do botão e logo após a braguilha da calça do loiro, os abrindo. Sasuke afastou-se ligeiramente do corpo do loiro e puxou as calças, deixando-o vestindo apenas uma boxer azul marinha. Com um sorriso maligno o moreno recostou-se novamente no Uzumaki e pressionou ambas as ereções ainda cobertas. Um sonoro gemido escapou dos lábios do loiro.

_E não posso esquecer-te se te vejo em todas as partes_

_Se no último beijo me roubastes a respiração_

_E não posso esquecer-te se te carrego no sangue_

_Se com o último abraço, ainda me perco no espaço_

Contente com o efeito, o moreno passou a beijar e lamber o pescoço do loiro com fome, quase que com gula mesclada a luxuria, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo bem torneado do homem sob si. Até que, uma das suas mãos, começou a massagear a junção entre as pernas, por sobre a cueca, arrancando gemidos guturais por parte de Naruto.

Sasuke podia sentir o volume, duro e rigido sob a cueca e sem exitar mais, puxou-a e a retirou. Sem esperar mais, o moreno ergueu o tronco novamente e observou de cima o corpo nu de Naruto.

Os cabelos loiros mais desordenados que o normal, colando ao pescoço pelo suor, as marcas avermelhadas no pescoço, a face corada, a respiração irregular, e entre suas pernas o pedido mudo por atenção. Erguido, desafiante, querendo-o subjulgar.

O Uchiha passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Delicioso.

- E agora quem é que está com mais roupas do que deveria? – o sorriso desafiante voltou aos lábios do loiro, enquanto uma de suas mãos passava distraidamente pelo seu peito quase sem pelos, passando pelo abdomen, até chegar finalmente em seu baixo ventre, se acariciando provocativamente. O que arrancou de Sasuke um profundo gemido.

_E não posso esquecer-te_

Sem esperar muito mais o moreno acabou o que o Uzumaki havia começado e retirou suas calças junto com a boxer preta, as jogando em qualquer canto do quarto. Logo após, o moreno jogou o corpo sobre o loiro, friccionando ambos os membros, agora sem nada interfirindo entre eles.

Encaixando seus quadris e começando em um ritmo alucinado de fricções e gemidos. Era tudo muito intenso, muito descontrolado. Sempre foi assim entre ambos, ou era tudo ou nada, nunca um meio termo, não importava se era na amizade, nas brigas, no colégio, e não seria diferente no sexo.

As mãos de ambos não paravam, elas apertavam, beliscavam, acariciavam, excitavam. Contudo, seus olhos nunca se despregavam, sempre juntos, sempre dialogando em uma conversa muda, em um mundo alheio. Com ímpeto ambos se beijaram ferozmente e se separaram com a mesma ferocidade, com o mesmo ímpeto, com a mesma loucura.

_E não posso esquecer-te_

O loiro ergueu os braços e empurrou Sasuke, fazendo com que o mesmo deitasse de lado para si, e com um amplo sorriso malicioso, o loiro sentou-se sobre os joelhos, depositou um casto beijo na bochecha corada do moreno, que estranhou os movimentos do loiro, e deitou-se novamente ao lado de Sasuke, contudo, com sua cabeça em direção aos pés do moreno e vice-versa.

No mesmo instante o Uchiha entendeu e compartilhou do sorriso malicioso de Naruto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu seu membro pulsar em excitação. Se aquela realmente era uma despedida, então faria tudo que o loiro quisesse.

Passando a língua pelos lábios, Sasuke pegou o membro pulsante do outro com ambas as mãos e o acariciou, recebendo em troca suspiros de Naruto, logo após com um sorriso ainda maior Sasuke encostou os lábios na glânde do membro e deu um casto beijo, que evoluia para uma longa lambida e chupada, o que arrancou um grunhido de satisfação do loiro. Sem esperar muito mais, o moreno envolveu todo o membro em sua boca, lambendo-o, succionando, arranhando-o de leve com seus dentes, arrancando mais e mais gemidos do loiro.

_E não posso esquecer-te_

Naruto sabia que se mantivesse o olhar no que Sasuke fazia com tanto esmero, de olhos cerrados, corado e com a respiração acelerada, alternando entre chupadas fracas e fortes, entre arranhões com os dentes e... Naruto sabia, sabia que não aguentaria muito, por isso, dedicou-se a uma atividade mais produtiva, que incluia imitar todos os movimentos.

O loiro levou o membro do moreno à boca e realizou a mesma atividade que o moreno, contudo não com menos esmero e dedicação, recebendo em troca gemidos abafados pelo seu membro. Porém, Naruto não se limitou a apenas isso, de forma, que com uma das mãos afastou as nádegas do moreno. Onde, com a outra mão, rodeava a entrada com um dedo, enlouquecendo o homem, que continuava a lhe dar prazer com a boca, até decidir-se e introduzir com lentidão o dedo médio na entrada do homem, o vendo arquear as costas, gemendo, e libertar seu membro daquela cavidade molhada e acolhedora.

Ao ver a respiração desregulada do moreno ao seu lado, o loiro sorriu, ainda com o membro do outro na boca e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o dedo. Logo após, introduziu um segundo dedo, o que já foi consideravelmente mais demorado para que o moreno se acostumasse, e por fim começou a mexer ambos, em movimentos circulares de abre e fecha, tentando alargar o canal.

No momento em que o loiro introduziu o terceiro dedo, foi o mesmo momento em que se obrigou a liberar o pênis do outro e gemer o mais sonoramente que pôde, ao sentir seus testículos sendo acariciados e logo após, um a uma, sendo tragado pela aquela boca e língua maravilhosas.

_E não posso esquecer-te_

Ao se acostumar com a ideia, o loiro continuou os movimentos com os, agora, três dedos, enquanto distribuía beijos, lambidas e mordidas por toda a coxa do moreno, que procurava abrir mais e mais as pernas para dar mais espaço para o loiro trabalhar. Enterrando os dedos o mais fundo que conseguiu, o loiro tocou um ponto que fez Sasuke ir ao céu e voltar, fazendo o gemer em um quase grito. Percebendo o quão pronto o moreno estava e o quão excitado _ambos _estavam, o loiro deu-se por satisfeito e retirou os dedos do moreno, que gemeu de frustração.

- Sei que é uma pergunta idiota, mas não tem... – começou o loiro sentando-se encostado a cabeceira da cama, respirando fundo e tentando a todo custo conter sua vontade incessante de entrar em Sasuke.

- Não, não tenho lubrificante. – falou, antes de pôr-se em frente ao loiro e colocar seu corpo sobre o do loiro, com indicativos o suficiente que iria sentar-se.

- Não quero te machucar. – disse o loiro, sustentando os quadris do moreno.

- Nunca faria, eu sei. – foram as últimas palavras antes de segurar o membro do loiro e encaixá-lo na sua pequena entrada, onde, controlava a penetração conforme o ritmo da sentada, que foi rápida e enérgica. O que fez ambos gemerem, Naruto de puro deleite de estar dentro de Sasuke e o último em um misto de alegria e dor, da qual a última foi substituida minutos depois por puro prazer e excitação.

_Não encontrei ainda algum antídoto_

_Para entender que tudo terminou_

_Tento sair da solidão_

_Dar ao destino uma oportunidade_

O moreno começou a subir e descer sobre o pênis ereto do loiro, que o ajudava nos movimentos, em um constante vai e vem cada vez mais profundo, mais intenso, mais rápido, mas desorientador. Até que a velocidade reduziu e transformou-se em movimentos lânguidos, lentos, suaves, daqueles que desejam que o tempo não passe, que paralize-se naquele momento.

E foi nessa alternância, entre rápido e forte, lânguido e devagar, que Sasuke chegou ao paraíso, sentindo uma explosão em seu membro e a liberação de um líquido esbranquiçado sobre ambos os ventres. Explosão que foi acompanhada por Naruto duas estocadas depois, preenchendo completamente Sasuke.

_Mas volto a cair quando penso em ti_

_Não sou nada sem você_

A atmosfera era intensa, o cheiro era de sexo, o calor se fazia eminente, os sentidos nublados e...

- Ahhhhh – um grito despertou ambos os homens de seus estados letárgicos, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke puxava um travesseiro qualquer para cobrir, suas partes íntimas e o membro, ainda dentro de si, de Naruto.

Ambos os homens viraram-se para a porta e depararam-se com uma Sakura em prantos, apoiada ao batente da porta, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos e a outra sobre a barriga. Ao seu lado encontrava-se Yume, com uma expressão entre sucesso e asco, nojo, raiva e inveja. Contudo, o que mais fez o coração de ambos os homens se oprimirem foi a imagem, mais atrás de uma garotinha morena de olhos azuis, que estavam arregalados, por onde brotavam grossas lágrimas que tentava a todo custo segurar.

_Não sei como_

_Nao sei quando_

_Te esquecer_

_Me machuca_

Naruto abriu a boca para falar algo, contudo nenhum som saíu de sua boca, muito menos da de Sasuke, que parecia não saber se tirava Naruto de si e corria para explicar, sabe-se Deus o que, ou se ficava alí.

A garota morena, balançou a cabeça negativamente e saíu dali correndo, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ou grito, enquanto o corpo da rosada desfalecia-se sobre os braços de Yume, que não desgrudava os olhos da cena a sua frente.

Mais uma vez, tudo parecia transformar-se em uma cena preta e branca perante os homens.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Trechos da música: **Y no puedo olvidarte – RBD.

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Itachi apareceu, e foi o mais (com o perdão da palavra) pau no cú possível, adoro ele \o E como prometido, cap acompanhado de lemon (Admito que me impolguei com ele, ficou mto longo D: ) \o Esse foi meu presente de natal e o adiantado de ano novo (espero que tenha sido um presente e não um pesadelo o.o'). Vamos as perguntas: O que sakura fará quando acordar? E Yume? Mas o principal, e Aki? O casalzinho feliz continuará junto ou haverá mais alguma intriga? E fugaku?

Bem, estamos na reta final de Recomeçar. Por isso, façam uma autora feliz. Que tal reviews? XD Mas enfim, obrigado aos que leem e comentam, e aos que leem e não comentam \o

Beijos ;*

**Agradecimento: **A Andreia por ter, gentilmente, betado o capítulo para mim. Foi de grande ajuda. Obrigada \o

**Resposta as Reviews: **Através do 'reply reviews', exceto aos anônimos, abaixo. Obrigada \o

**Vivi_hydeist:** Olá! Óh bem, não sei se posso te prometer que ela perca o bebê, mas acredite a sakura sofreu um baque ao descobrir isso, só resta saber o que ela vai decidir quando acordar. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Bem, o hyuugacest só ocorreu porque uma leitora me pediu, mas fico feliz que as pessoas estejam gostando do casal \o Óh sim, Sakura e sua gravidez, muitas pessoas ficaram indignadas por esse fato. Bem, sobre o bebê, ele tem os genes de um Uchiha, não se preocupe, ele nunca terá uma testona, nem cabelo rosa tutti-frutty, que nem ela ¬¬

Bem, no próximo cap acontecerá algo com a Mikoto que creio que você irá adorar, é esperar e ver. Óh Deus, acho que vc realmente está gamada no Itachi em Recomeçar, bem... Não sei se posso te dar ele, mas com certeza nós podemos dividir, pq eu tbm amei ele *-*

Bem, não posso te contar sobre Aki e o namorado, mas isso será mostrado em breve.

Bem, a explicação sobre pq sasuke não se 'protegeu' meio que veio nesse cap, neh? Ele transava mto pouco (lê-se: raramente) com a Sakura, e ele pensava que ela tomava pílula, e tals. Enfim, foi pego pelo conto do vigário (?)

Obrigada por ler a fic e comentar, espero que tenhas gostado do cap. Beijos ;*

**Jess Marie Cullen:** Olá! Bem, na realidade não foi algo mtoo grande ter posto Hyuugacest, é um casal legal de escrever e que se encaixaria com a fic, esse cap não teve muito deles (me concentrei mais no lemon D: ), eu sei, mas nos próximos 2 (últimos) caps, eles vão aparecer e o Neji irá dar o ar da sua graça \o. Bem, eu realmente peço que tenete entender Yume, mesmo. Ela é uma mulher que foi capaz de destruir seu próprio orgulho para poder viver uma mentira, mas agora tudo explodiu como um vulcão e ela está revoltada por ver que tudo o que ela fez, toda a dedicação dela, foi inútil. Eu sinceramente tenho pena dela. Sobre Sakura, óbvio que ela sofrerá no fim, mas não terá um final mto depressivo, eu prometo, até pq ela não é a malvada, nem Yume. Ela apenas ama. E sobre a gravidez... Bem, deixa pra lá, se eu continuar a falar, vou dar 'spoilers' D: Mas prometo que a Sakura não vá virar uma psicopata XD

Itachi, sim esse assunto sim que é lindo (literalmente \o) respondendo tua pergunta, não. Eu não sei como alguém pode ser tao perfeito assim, ele simplesmente é.

Aqui está a att, espero que vc tenha gostado e agradeço por ler e comentar.

Beijos ;*


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 11: Rescaldo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

- Quanto tempo mais pretendem permanecer assim? – perguntou ácida.

A voz feminina acordou a ambos os homens sobre a cama e rapidamente, Sasuke puxou uma das mantas que anteriormente cobria a cama e ergueu-se, contendo um gemido ao sentir o membro, agora flácido, do loiro resbalando por seu corpo. A única coisa que não precisavam naquele momento era mais uma prova de que estavam juntos.

Naruto pareceu compartilhar o mesmo sentimento que o moreno e, segundos depois, ergueu-se nu. Vestiu rapidamente a primeira boxer que encontrou pelo caminho, uma boxer negra, a de Sasuke. Logo após foi a vez da calça, que felizmente conseguiu pegar a sua. Ao colocar, os dedos atrapalhavam-se, o que resultou no dobro de tempo do que seria necessário para apenas erguer um zipper e fechar um botão.

- Yume...

- Vocês são uns cachorros.

- Naruto. – os olhos azuis viraram repentinamente para o moreno, que já encontrava-se vestido, o que fez Naruto supôr que não era o único em choque no quarto – Eu vou... Eu vou levar a Sakura para o hospital e...

- Tudo bem, vá cuidar do seu filho. – apesar dos pesares a voz do loiro era sincera, não havia desprezo, dor, nem nada. Apenas a simples sinceridade e o desejo de que nada de mal tenha acontecido ao pequeno que nem sequer havia visto ainda a luz do sol. – Quando nós sairmos eu fecho tudo.

Os ônix e as safiras se chocaram, e o que viram pareceu os absorver em algo muito mais profundo e único, tão único que por mais egoísta que pudesse parecer ambos se esqueceram de Sakura, de Aki e de Yume que assistia a toda a cena com ainda mais raiva.

Nunca precisaram de palavras para dizer o que sentiam, e não seria agora que precisariam, uma simples troca de olhares seria mais do que o suficiente para que ambos soubessem o que deveriam fazer.

- Mais tarde eu te ligo. – sem mais palavras, Sasuke desviou o olhar e foi em direção de Yume, e pegou Sakura no colo, arrumando a cabeça rósea da melhor forma possível sobre seu bíceps, e logo após direcionou o olhar a morena que sustentava uma máscara de nojo e puro desprezo. Ambos se encararam, e Sasuke pôde ver claramente o olhar desafiador, que queria subjulgá-lo, mostrar a ele quem era o melhor, provar que ela era muito superior a ele. – Eu sinto muito. – foram as últimas palavras que o moreno disse antes de retirar-se do recinto com a rosada no colo, em direção ao carro na garagem.

Um longo tempo, que Naruto não sabia ao certo afirmar que foram segundos, minutos ou até mesmo horas, se passou em um extremo silêncio. Yume olhava do loiro para a cama e vice versa, não parecia estar surpresa como Sakura, nem ao menos receiosa, parecia saber que aquilo aconteceria, parecia confiante do que havia encontrado momentos antes no quarto, parecia ter a certeza absoluta que...

- Você planejou isso. Você as trouxe para cá. – acusou o loiro ao perceber o jogo da esposa.

- Acho que sim.

- Se... Se você sabia por que não me disse? Eu...

- Saber é diferente de comprovar, não acho que eu estivesse pronta para ver o que vi, mesmo sabendo o que acontecia. – soltou a morena com uma ponta de amargura na voz.

- Você foi baixa.

- Eu, baixa? EU? NÃO ERA EU QUE ESTAVA FUDENDO COM O PUTO DO UCHIHA. – explodiu a mulher, adquirindo uma cor mais do que avermelhada nas maçãs do rosto.

- Não o ofenda – a frase foi curta, mas carregada de raiva enquanto agarrava o antebraço da morena. – Não permito que o ofenda. Nunca, entendeu?

- POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? POR QUE NARUTO? EU NÃO FUI SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ? – a mulher desvencilhou-se da mão do loiro e as grossas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos negros, escorrendo pelas bochechas rosadas.

- Não, não foi. – respondeu o loiro mordendo o lábio inferior, resposta da qual fez a mulher erguer os olhos e olhá-lo diretamente – Ninguém seria.

- Óh, claro. Ninguém é bom o suficiente para Uzumaki Naruto...

- Sasuke é bom o suficiente para mim.

- O QUE? E... E você ainda tem coragem de dizer isso para mim? Na MINHA cara Naruto? – questionou exasperada.

- Estou sendo sincero com você.

- Já é tarde para isso, Naruto. Você me enganou por nove anos.

- Infernos, é por isso que eu não quero mais mentir. – disse em desabafo - Entenda Yume, você caiu de para-quedas na minha vida.

- Você adorou que eu tenha caido de para-quedas nela. – comentou entre furiosa e maliciosa.

- Yume, eu nem ao menos lembro o dia em que concebemos a Aki.

- O que? Eu me lembro que você dizia que foi bom e... – perguntou surpresa.

- Naquele dia... – o loiro abaixou a cabeça, se era para ela saber, que soubesse de tudo – Naquele dia, eu tinha recebido a notícia de que estavam planejando desligar os aparelhos do Sasuke e... E eu acabei não suportando e me embebedando naquela boate junto com os meus amigos. Eu não sei o que eu te disse, nem o que fizemos, mas...

- MENTIRA! Se você amasse tanto ele, nunca teria ido para cama comigo.

- Eu pensei que era ele. – mordeu o lábio inferior.

- MENTIRA! – as lágrimas corriam com mais frequência agora.

- Quando eu vi você, naquela boate, morena, alta, olhos negros...

- MENTIRA

- ...E com aquela eterna expressão de antipatia, tédio, de superioridade... Eu vi ele, vi como não via a meses desde o acidente e antes que eu pudesse perceber algo, eu já estava indo até você.

- MEN...mentira... – o grito se tornou um quase sussurro. A exasperação parecia ter-se ido e deixando para trás apenas a dor – Você... Achava que estava transando com ele? – a dor era evidente na pergunta.

- Perdão.

- É tarde para dizer isso...

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... Entenda...

- Por que se casou comigo?

- Como?

- Se foi um erro, por que se casou comigo?

- Você estava grávida.

- Era só ter pagado uma pensão.

- Yume, eu fui criado sem pais, nunca permitiria que meu filho nascesse da mesma forma.

- É, mas fez pior que abandonar, você assumiu, mas simplesmente não se importava, vivia só para aquele hospital e para o Uchiha. Acha que a Aki sentia como se tivesse um pai?

- Sim, eu acho. – disse confiante de si mesmo - Yume, eu posso não ter dado cem porcento da minha dedicação a ela, mas com certeza eu me esforcei ao máximo e...

- E o que conseguiu? Eu vou te dizer o que! Não conseguiu absolutamente nada, exceto fazer-la sentir esse carinho maluco pelo Sasuke, aposto que planejava isso desde o início. – disse desequilibrada.

- O que? Você está louca Yume. Esse 'carinho' que ela criou pelo teme, foi... Foi extraordinariamente repentino. Eu nunca a forcei a nada. – disse rotundo.

- Mas...

- A Aki é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi na vida, ela é perceptiva, entende coisas que nós nunca entenderiamos e... Já que estamos falando dela, por que a trouxe para ver isso?

- Por quê? Para ela ver o que o pai dela faz com aquele maldito do Uchiha que ela tanto insiste em adorar. O showzinho de vocês dois. Mostrar como vocês são baixos, vis e...

- Você que é tudo isso. Você que meteu nossa filha no meio de tudo isso apenas por ciúmes e inveja.

- Ela merecia saber.

- Saber é diferente de ver, você mesma disse. – retrucou o loiro com maestria, deixando a morena sem resposta. – Desde quando você sabe?

- Eu sempre soube.

- O que? – a incredulidade cruzou o rosto bronzeado.

- No início eu pensei que fosse porque vocês foram grandes amigos, mas depois o tempo foi passando e você continuava a ir ao hospital diariamente, me deixava sozinha, esquecia de buscar a Aki no colégio para...

- Foi só uma vez, e você sabe muito bem o porquê. – disse e logo após arrepiou-se com a lembrança. Aquele havia sido um dia normal, até que Hinata o ligou do hospital avisando que Sasuke havia tido uma parada cardíaca e que de maneira alguma o coração queria voltar a acelerar. No mesmo momento havia saído correndo para o hospital e esqueceu-se de buscar Aki, mas só daquela vez.

- ...Então uma vez eu ouvi você conversando com o Uchiha em coma... – continuou o monólogo, como se não houvesse sido interrompida, a boca de Naruto se abriu em um pequeno 'o' surpreso - ...Você dizia que tudo ia ficar bem, que quando ele acordasse tudo seria como antes, que vocês iriam finalmente morar juntos, você falava da Aki, dizia como ela lembrava ele, como parecia ser filha dos dois... Disse que o amava, você nunca me disse isso e... – fechou as mãos em punhos - Foi quando eu percebi que tinha algo a mais, mas não sabia o que era exatamente, afinal amigos dizem que se amam e... Droga, eu tentava me enganar, fingir que tinha entendido mal, mas... Quando ele acordou do coma, e eu vi como vocês se tratavam, como se _olhavam, _eu cada vez me convência mais, mas o casamento foi a prova final.

- O que...

- Não minta para mim. Os dois sumiram por meia hora, e quando voltaram, por mais que disfarçassem dava para perceber que as roupas estavam amassadas, e o cheiro dele impregnado no seu. Mesmo não querendo admitir, eu me obriguei a seguir em frente e...

- E armar essa confusão toda. – completou, ele. – Sabe Yume, nós tinhamos combinado que esse seria nosso último encontro, mas agora que vocês já descobriram... Eu não sei a decisão dele, não sei o que dirá a Sakura, mas... Mas eu quero a separação.

- O QUE? NÃO, NÃO. Naruto, eu posso mudar, podemos nos acertar, se é por causa de sexo...

- Nem mesmo você acredita no que está dizendo, Yume – suspirou - Você sabe que não é só sexo. – disse com cansaço.

- Por favor, não... – a mulher ajoelhou-se aos pés do loiro e agarrou-se nas calças do homem.

- Eu vou procurar a Aki, amanhã eu passo para pegar as minhas coisas. – disse o mais rápido que pôde se desvencilhando da mulher, pegando sua camisa e saindo do quarto.

- NÃOOOOOOO. – gritou a mulher, rompendo-se em mais lágrimas. Era tudo culpa do Uchiha, ele lhe tirou seu bem mais precioso... O amor de Naruto.

Não. Nunca havia tido o amor de Naruto, tudo havia sido uma ilusão da sua mente apaixonada, tudo um grande mal entendido que resultou em um casamento de nove anos e uma filha. Mas apenas isso. Havia se contentado a vida inteira com as migalhas que Naruto lhe dava, mas agora. Agora não possuía mais nada, nem mesmo migalhas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Como o bebê está? – perguntou o moreno, tentando ocultar sua exaltação à enfermeira.

- Ele está ótimo, não se preocupe. Foi apenas um susto, mas nada de grave aconteceu.

- Nenhum risco?

- Nenhum. Vocês têm sorte dela ter sido amparada antes de cair no chão, o golpe poderia ter sido fatal para o bebê. Bem, se você quiser vê-la, ela já deve estar acordada. Com licença – disse a moça por fim, seguindo pelo corredor branco.

Naquele momento, Sasuke não sabia se agradecia ou culpava Yume. Aquilo não teria acontecido se ela não tivesse levado Sakura lá, mas seu bebê poderia estar morto se não houvesse sustentado o peso da rósea no momento do desmaio. Em suma, Yume parecia, mesmo sem ter percebido, concertado seu erro com um acerto.

Com um longo suspiro Sasuke foi em direção ao quarto particular da esposa, abrindo a porta e se deparando com a mesma recostada sentada sobre a cama, com os olhos vermelhos, o nariz inchado, e os rastros de lágrimas ainda pelo rosto. Fechou a porta e se aproximou, sentando aos pés da cama e trançando as suas duas mãos.

- Nosso... Meu... – a voz quebrada de Sakura preencheu o ambiente com um sussurro.

- Ele está bem. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Ainda bem. – comentou, enquanto brincava com as próprias mãos.

- Sakura, sobre o que você viu...

- Eu sei o que vi, não tente mentir.

- Não ia. – disse simplesmente - Só acho que está na hora de você saber.

- Eu já sei.

- Não, não tudo.

- Há ainda mais?

- Sempre haverá.

- Comece – disse a mulher olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto, sem nunca mirar nos olhos negros, eles sempre foram sua perdição.

- Só se começa aquilo que já teve fim, Sakura. E eu não quero que eu e Naruto tenhamos um fim, por isso... A única coisa que você precisa saber é que nós tinhamos uma relação desde o colégio.

- O que? – perguntou estupefada, finalmente olhando para Sasuke.

- Houve o acidente e quando eu acordei, Naruto estava casado, e eu decidi seguir, mas sabe Sakura, certas coisas não podem ser deixadas para trás. E foi por isso que você viu o que viu.

- Por quê? Por que quando viu que não daria certo você não me disse?

- Eu ia te dizer, eu estava até mesmo preparando os papéis do divórcio e...

- Espera! Papéis? Papéis do divórcio?

- Sim. Eu pretendia me separar de você até o final do mês, mas...

- Mas a criança atrapalhou, não é? Aposto como queria que eu tivesse perdido e...

- Nunca repita isso – quase gritou o moreno – Nunca. Essa criança não tem culpa de nada, e apesar de tudo, eu já a amo.

- E você quer que eu te perdoe? – questionou em um fio de esperança.

- Não, não quero. Sei que isso que você viu não tem perdão.

- Então o que quer de mim?

- Quero sua promessa de que não tirará o nosso filho.

- Você nem ao menos vai implorar para que voltemos? – o moreno não respondeu. – É, vejo que não. Imagino o amor que devia sentir por mim.

- Eu nunca te amei – os olhos esverdeados de Sakura voltaram a se encher.

- Como tem coragem de...

- Nunca passou de uma amiga, e como amiga peço que me prometa isso, sei que não deve mais querer me ver, mas...

- Está corretíssimo, não quero mais vê-lo, saía daqui – gritou, apontando para a porta.

- Não até que me prometa – disse firmemente.

- SAIA.

- Prometa.

- SAIA.

- Sakura...

- Você me usou, como quem usa um par de sapatos, você me enganou como se eu fosse uma miserável que precisa da sua compaixão que pode viver de uma mentira, de migalhas. Você brincou com a minha intelectualidade, enquanto fodia com o Naruto, meu Deus, os dois me traíam, e eu que pensei que tivesse amigos. Agora entendo o porquê daquele desespero todo enquanto você estava em coma, vocês são uns cafagestes. – gritou apontando.

- Prometa Sakura, essa criança não tem culpa de nada.

- Pare de pensar nesse bebê por um instante e pense um pouco em mim, como acha que eu me sinto com tudo isso? Acha que tudo o que nós tinhamos... Droga, eu te amo.

- Se você me ama, não tire a vida da única coisa verdadeira que já existiu entre nós. Ele não tem culpa.

- Droga, eu sei que essa criança não tem, e eu sei que fui uma idiota achando que o amor surgiria aos poucos, mas merda como surgiria se seu coração já estava ocupado? Poderia ter sido sincero comigo. – disse mais para si mesma, do que para o moreno a sua frente.

- Estou sendo agora. Sakura, por favor...

Tudo o que sentira pelo Uchiha, continuava a preencher seu interior, isso era incontestável. Sempre o amou, como uma louca, enfeitiçada pelo jeito de ser e pela aparência dele, mas nunca foi retribuida, e quando achou que finalmente seria feliz, aparece Yume e solta uma bomba daquelas, ela era traida, mas não era qualquer traição. Ela era traida com outro homem, com o homem que ela acreditava ser o melhor amigo.

Sua vida era uma mentira, e mesmo com uma intensa vontade de pegar um dos tantos bisturis que haviam ao lado da sua cama e se matar, acabar com toda aquela dor... Não, não faria. Porque não estaria apenas se matando, estaria matando seu filho junto, a única prova de que um dia foi feliz, ou enganosamente feliz, com o homem que amava.

Havia algo que Naruto não podia dar a Sasuke, esse algo era a única coisa que ela podia: Um filho. E mesmo sendo doloroso, manteria aquela gravidez, faria o correto, mesmo que não houvessem o feito com ela. Carregaria aquele que possuía o sangue Uchiha nas veias, o sangue de Sasuke. Carregaria, o símbolo de que o amor entre Sasuke e Naruto, nunca seria completo.

- Eu odeio vocês, os dois, por me enganarem, por me terem feito pensar que estava em um conto de fadas. Mas nunca, _nunca_, seria capaz de matar essa criança. – disse severamente – E antes que você me peça, eu permitirei que veja ele ou ela quando nascer. Quero que essa criança saiba da relação de vocês, quero que ela mostre como o que vocês têm é errado. – as palavras de Sakura foram cortantes, mas o moreno respirou aliviado com a promessa. Com isso, Sasuke ergueu-se da cama e caminhou em direção da porta.

- Sabe Sakura, eu também pensava assim no começo, mas... Está nos olhos de quem vê julgar o certo ou o errado. – comentou abrindo a porta – Meu advogado ligará para marcar o dia para assinar os papéis.

- Sasuke? – chamou em um último momento, antes que o homem desaparecesse.

- Hn? – manteve-se de costas.

- Valeu apena? – perguntou amargurada.

- Sim, e sempre valerá. – disse por fim, saindo do local e cerrando a porta logo após.

**0o0o0o0**

- Itachi, por favor, reconsidere. O julgamente será daqui a algumas horas, por favor. – implorou a mãe.

Aquela parecia ser a enésima vez que Mikoto lhe pedia a mesma coisa, que reconsiderasse, que lembrasse que aquele que ele estava condenando era o pai, que Sasuke ainda estava transtornado com o coma, que seu pai podia ter feito muitas coisas erradas, mas que no fundo era alguém de bem. Parecia nunca se cansar de defender o indefendível. Afinal, era claro como água a culpabilidade de Fugaku.

- Mãe você algum dia terá de aceitar que ele é culpado.

- Mas ele não é. – exclamou ela, recebendo um par de olhares que severamente pediam silêncio. Não é como se pudesse gritar em meio a uma delegacia. – Ouça meu filho, seu pai está atrás dessa porta – ela disse apontando para a porta as suas costas – E ele precisa de você. Já imaginou o quanto ele está sofrendo por tudo isso?

- Imagino, e acho que é muito pouco, perto do que ele fez Sasuke sofrer. – disse com uma clara pitada de ódio no tom.

- Deixe de ser bobo Itachi. Sasuke está mentalmente desequilibrado por culpa do coma, ele não sabe o que diz. Sei que sempre ficou do lado dele, mas agora não é mais questão de agradar a uma criança. Seu pai corre risco de pagar por algo que não fez. Por Deus, ele nunca feriria o próprio filho.

- Nem mesmo quando descobrisse que esse filho tem um caso com o melhor amigo?

- Como? – os olhos negros da mulher arregalaram-se diante da pergunta do filho mais velho.

- Ele não te contou?

- Você não sabe do que está falando. – negou retundantemente.

- Fugaku descobriu que Sasuke namorava escondido com Naruto.

- O QUE? – recebeu outro olhar de reprimenda, porém tão pouco se importou. O que ouviu do filho nesse momento era mais importante.

- Ele tentou dar um fim a isso, mas Sasuke se negou, parece que realmente gostava, e _ainda_ gosta, do Uzumaki. Em uma última tentativa Fugaku tentou eliminar Naruto cortando os freios da moto dele, o que ele não contava era que Sasuke estaria a bordo. – contou da forma mais profissional possível para um advogado, como quem fala do tempo.

- Oh meu Deus. – levou as mãos em frente da boca, enquanto os olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

- Realmente ainda acha que ele seja inocente?

- Eu... Eu não sei. – disse confusa – Quer dizer, Sasuke gosta de mulheres.

- Sasuke gosta do Naruto, independente do sexo.

- Mas...

- Mas o que? É nojento? Asqueroso? Errado? O que importa? Ele é o seu filho. – questionou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como você reagiu quando ele te contou?

- Ele não me contou, eu descobri sozinho. Sabe, não era difícil de imaginar o que dois garotos bonitos de quinze anos faziam dentro de um quarto por mais de horas, trancados. Fora que Naruto sempre acabava saindo todo amassado. – um meio sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios de Itachi

- Você aceitou isso tão bem?

- Eles não querem que nós aceitemos, apenas querem que não nos metamos na vida deles. Eles não são mais crianças, sabem o que fazem e sabem que muitos não gostam, mas continuam, prova de que é algo muito mais que sexo.

- Hn.

- Então, agora eu volto a te perguntar: Acha realmente que Fugaku é inocente? – questionou Itachi seriamente, tendo como resposta, apenas um olhar decidido por parte de Mikoto.

Poderia não concordar com toda aquela loucura, mas se era em Naruto que estava a felicidade de Sasuke, então era do lado de Naruto que Mikoto iria ficar, e era somente isso que Mikoto sabia, quando em passos firmes, abriu a porta, adentrou na pequena sala onde Fugaku estava preso e lhe deu o maior e mais forte tapa que já havia dado em alguém.

Do lado de fora a única coisa que Itachi pôde ouvir foi o forte estalo da mão ao tocar a face do pai. E logo após, uma onda quilométrica de chingamentos foi-se ouvido, alguns inclusive, que Itachi e a maioria dos policiais que pararam seus afazeres para ouvirem a briga em que somente a recatada e submissa Mikoto falava, eram desconhecidos.

Outro meio sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios finos do Uchiha, definitivamente, não negava ser filho de quem era.

**0o0o0o0**

- Alô, já a achou dobe? – questionou incerto.

_- Bem, sim. Hinata acabou de me ligar, parece que a Aki foi para lá._ – falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Já conversou com ela?

_- Não. Vou ir agora para lá. - _suspirou

- Estou indo também.

_- Não precisa, você tem a Sakura e o bebê..._

- Eu já conversei com ela.

_- E?_ – perguntou apreenssivo.

- E nada. Terminamos.

_- Sasuke... _– começou em um tom repreendedor.

- Ela nos viu, Naruto. E meu único interese nisso tudo é a criança, meu filho. Agora me diga qual o endereço da Hyuuga.

_- Sasuke, não sei se é uma boa ideia..._

- Não adianta discutir, eu estarei do seu lado e te ajudarei a resolver isso. – disse resoluto, o que fez o homem do outro lado da linha, esboçar um meio sorriso.

_- Certo, o endereço é Rua Konoha, número quinze._ – disse em sinal de desistência

- Okay, estarei lá em uns cinco minutos.

_- Eu também. Tchau._

- Tchau. – o moreno desligou por fim o celular.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido com Yume e Naruto, mas não era hora para perguntar isso, muito menos por telefone. Agora deviam enfrentar outro problema, que poderia ser o mais simples ou o mais complexo, já enfrentado por ambos os homens.

O Uchiha respirou fundo e pressionou o pé sobre o acelerador e deu a ignição no carro.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cerca de vinte segundos após pressionar a campainha a porta abriu-se e por ela o moreno pôde observar os lânguidos olhos perolados o mirando de cima àbaixo, para logo após dar-lhe passagem.

Ao entrar na casa Sasuke pôde ver uma Hinata um tanto quanto aflita, que entregava ao loiro, sentado em uma das poltronas, uma xícara com algo que cheirava como chá de camomila. Naruto parecia estar transtornado, os olhos cansados, sem brilho, os lábios paertados um contra o outro, as mãos se fechando tão fortemente em punhos, que os nós dos dedos ficavam brancos. A única vez que o viu tão alterado daquela forma foi quando seu pai havia descoberto sobre eles.

- Sasuke! – exclamou o loiro, ansioso. Seus olhos expressavam medo.

- Onde ela está? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntou. Todas suas dúvidas podiam esperar.

- Lá em cima – comentou timidamente Hinata.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Sasuke. Ela... Não me deixa falar com ela, não quer me ver.

- Talvez eu devesse ir lá em cima e falar com ela, talvez se sinta melhor comigo e...

- Não, Hinata. Eu vou. – disse resoluto o moreno. O que fez Hinata e Naruto arregalarem os olhos.

- O que? Não. Você está louco. Se ela não que me ver, o pai dela, acha que vai querer ver o cara que... que... Ai meu Deus – exclamou o loiro desesperado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Naruto está certo, Sasuke.

- Na verdade não. – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Neji

- Como assim? – questionou Hinata, ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto erguia o rosto.

- Você contou para ele Hinata?

- Desculpe Na...Naruto, mas ele...

- Tudo bem – esboçou um meio sorriso.

- É bastante compreenssível que ela não queira ver o Naruto, afinal ele enganou ela...

- Eu não...

- Hinata, você seria uma boa opção se não fosse o fato de que você sabia de tudo e também a enganou. Agora o Uchiha, ele é um dos pivôs de tudo isso, a pirralha deve querer que o 'culpado' de tudo vá até ela e se explique, e até onde a Hinata me contou... Ela parece gostar do Sasuke...

- Neji tem razão Naruto. Deixe que o Sasuke faça uma tentativa, se não der certo...

- Dará. – disse resoluto - Aonde é o quarto?

- Segunda porta à direita.

- Já volto – disse por fim o Uchiha subindo as escadas e desaparecendo pelo corredor do segundo andar.

- Será que vai dar certo? – perguntou apreenssivo Naruto.

- Se Neji diz que vai, então vai. Neji é um gênio – comentou Hinata encabulada, enquanto recebia um meio sorriso torto e um selinho do namorado. O que fez Naruto sorrir internamente por ver a felicidade da morena. Ele devia muito a ela.

Mais do que poderia calcular.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Uma leve batida se fez ouviu por todo o escuro quarto, que era iluminado porcamente por um pequeno abajur perto da cama, onde estava uma garotinha morena de olhos azuis, encolhida sobre si, com o rosto escorado contra os joelhos.

- Saí! Já disse que não quero falar com você, papa. – falou em um tom razoavelmente alto como que para se fizesse ouvir o do outro lado, contudo, surpreendeu-se quando pela porta ao invés de passar um loiro, foi um moreno de densos olhos negros que preencheu seus olhos – O que... O que o senhor faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa.

Sasuke limitou-se a dar um suspiro e adentrar ao quarto, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Os olhos ônix do homem fixaram-se profundamente nos azuis da menina.

- Vou te contar a verdade. Toda a verdade.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Este cap não teve mto sasunaru, não é? Mas creio que foi necessário esse acerto de contas. Por fim, os casamentos 'terminaram' (ou algo assim). Descobrimos pq naruto se casou com Yume, uma mescla de fragilidade com dever de não deixar mais uma criança sem pai, como ele.

Hn... Não tenho muito que falar desse cap, acho que cabe a vocês decidirem o que acharam das reações de Yume, Sakura e da pequena Aki. O que será que próximo cap nos reserva? XD Enfim, que tal reviews? *-*

Obrigada por lerem, beijos ;*

**Agradecimento: **À Uzumaki. Nah-chan, por ter amavelmente betado este capítulo. Muito obrigada mesmo, meu amor *-*

**Resposta as Reviews: **(Anônimos abaixo, ao restante através do 'reply reviews', obrigada!)

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan: **Olá! Eu não aprontei 'tudo isso', mas é vdd. Vc sumiu mesmo por vários meses D: AOKSOKASA Oin, fico feliz por vc estar gostando da fic, e devo dizer: onde tu vai colocar todos esses filhos que tu pariu? D; (?) Enfim, tbm te amo, coração - E obrigada por betar esse cap pra mim. Beijos ;*

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Realmente, por mais que eu queira defender a Yume, e dizer "ela não é malvada" e tals, eu devo admitir que ela estrapolou, levando até mesmo a Aki para ver o que viu. Quer dizer, ela devia ter contado a filha e a Sakura de outra forma, mas ela queria vingança, e que melhor vingança do que todos verem eles juntos? Acabar com as meias verdades. E sobre a Sakura e o bebe, com esse cap já deu para se ter uma ideia do que ela quer fazer, não? Ela quer mostrar Sasuke como um bastardo e superficial e volúvel, basta saber se isso dará certo. E sobre Aki, bem a resposta sobre ela virá no próximo cap.

Bem, uma coisa eu posso te afirmar: Fugaku não sairá ileso, não se preocupe. E Itachi owna -

Aki, sim. Ela é uma criança, mas com atitudes bem adultas,s e formos analisar. Eu não posso dizer o que Aki fará, mas eu espero que ela te surpreenda sim, Aki é como se fosse meu xodózinho d; koaskoaksa

Não posso tbm te dizer nada sobre a criança que nascerá, mas vc está certa a ciencia hj em dia é mto avançada, mas não tanto assim, ainda, apesar de haver chances de homens engravidarem mesmo... :D Enfim, obrigada por comentar a fic. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*

'**-': **Olá! Dois dias? Nuss, que rápido para ler tudo, fico feliz por isso, é sinal que vc realmente gostou da fic. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que tenhas gostado do cap 11. Beijos ;*

**Ana: **Olá!

Fico contente por conseguir ter passado o quão puro e profundo é o amor desses dois,a quele tipo de amor utópico, e cliche, mas que no fundo é o mais belo que existe. E eu devo admitir, eu suspiro toda a vez que penso na cena do sasuke salvando o naruto do acidente de moto. *-*

Ahh, Yume. Todos me disseram o mesmo "odeio a yume", mas sabe que a única coisa que eu sinto por ela é pena? Pena por ter que viver dos restos dos restos do Sasuke, por nunca ter conhecido o amor recíproco, por ter até mesmo perdido o carinho da filha para Sasuke. Sentimento que se repete com Sakura, por ser (como vc mesma disse) "tapada' para não reparar nada, por ter se cegado pelo sonho de infancia de ser esposa de sasuke. Aki, essa foi a minha intenção, mostrar aki como uma partilha dos dois. Naruto por ser o pai dela e ter ocnvivencia com ela. Sasuke por ser a pessoa que o naruto mais falava, mas admirava. Aki é mto adulta para a idade dela, eu admito.

Concordo plenamente contigo, Itachi é foda sim, ele owna mto. Adorei escrever ele dessa forma aoksaoksa

Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap, e obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;*

**minimini-san: **Olá! Tudo em um dia? OMG, isso é mto o.o Mas por outro lado fico feliz por saber que a fic te agradou para tal ato. Obrigada por ler e por comentar. Espero que esse cap 11 tenha satisfeito suas curiosidades, ou uma parte delas. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): **Olá! Bem, concordo que no fim eles serem descoberto foi bom, pelo menos não precisam mais se esconder. Mas ainda assim é uma situação complicada, um choque. Sobre Yume, eu só sinto pena por ela. Quer dizer, ela é movida por essa atmosfera de desprezo, de precisar de vingar do sasuke, por tudo o que ela sofreu nos 10 anos. E a Sakura, nesse ponto vc está certíssima, ela podia ter perguntado a sasuke o que ele achava de ter um filho, mas acredito que não o fez pq se achava certa de que ele amava ela e queria construir um futuro juntos, enfim uma pobre coitada.

Sobre Aki, não posso revelar nada (senao perde a graça do proximo cap), mas posso te dizer que o que mais vaiz pesar nessa descoberta vai ser o fator "enganação". Certo, melhor eu parar de falar, senao eu conto tudo D:

Aoskaokas E osbre o Itachi com alguma mulher, hm... Eu estive pensando em uma coisa, mas infelizmente não será o seu nome. Sinto mto D; oaksokasa Mas acho que vc irá se surpreender com quem será \õ

Obrigada por ler a comentar Recomeçar. E espero que vc tenah gostado desse cap. Beijos ;*


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 12: Persuadir**

_Por Kappuchu09_

- A verdade? Eu não quero saber a _verdade _– falou a menina quase que guspindo a última palavra. – Eu fui enganada todo esse tempo, eu _defendi _a amizade do papa por você.

- Aki...

- Quantas vezes você acha que eu briguei com a minha mãe para que ela parasse de falar mal de você? E o que eu recebo em troca? Mentiras, só mentiras. Acha que agora, depois de ter descoberto tudo, eu ainda preciso que você me conte a porra de uma mentira, para tentar me fazer acreditar em outra coisa? – questionava exasperada, contudo nunca alterando o tom de voz. As safiras, tão parecidas com as do pai, não desviavam dos ônix.

Não, estava enganado. As safiras, que tinham como os olhos da menina, poderiam ser parecidas com as do pai na cor, um azul intenso e brilhante, envolvente. Mas era só nisso, pois o restante era tão... Único. Únicas como as do pai.

O brilho não era menos intenso que as do Uzumaki, mas havia algo, uma fagulha de algo que os olhos de Naruto nunca possuiram, algo único. Que até hoje Sasuke não havia conseguido desvendar, e talvez nunca conseguisse.

- Não. Eu não vim aqui para tentar convencer você de que o que você viu foi um engano. Sabe Aki... Nós não queríamos que as coisas tivessem chegado ao que chegou. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Claro que não. Pretendiam continuar a mentir _para mim_ – comentou a morena, estreitando perigosamente os olhos para o moreno.

- Pirralha acorde! O mundo não gira a sua volta – disse friamente, enquanto observava a garota arquear uma das sobrancelhas inquiridora, o que fez o Uchiha esboçar um meio sorriso. – Já te disseram que você é muito Uchiha?

- Como? – piscou incrédula.

- Se você não tivesse o sobrenome Uzumaki, diriam que você é uma Uchiha.

- Do que...

- Sabe Aki – o moreno aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado da menina, encostando as costas na parede fria e apoiando os antebraços de forma desleixada sobre as pernas que estavam parcialmente abertas e sobre a cama. – Uchihas são diferentes.

- Papa já disse algo sobre isso.

- Disse?

- Falou que Uchihas são egocêntricos, bastardos, insensíveis, temes e... Malditamente geniais. – comentou tentando conter um riso.

- Disse é? Bem, ele estava certo – um meio sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios finos do moreno.

- Então está dizendo que eu sou tudo isso?

- Não, não estou. É como eu disse, se você não tivesse o sangue Uzumaki nas veias, você seria a perfeita Uchiha, mas não é. O que te diferencia de tudo é exatamente você ser filha de quem é. Naruto ama muito você, e graças a ele você ganhou qualidades como sinceridade, alegria, mas principalmente sensibilidade, que Uchihas nunca teriam.

- Por que está me falando tudo isso? – perguntou confusa.

- Por quê? Por que isso muda tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Muda a sua forma de agir diante do que eu tenho para te contar Aki.

- Contar? Contar o que? Mentiras?

- Não. Contar a verdade, contar os motivos do que você viu hoje.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – murmurou confusa.

- Não sabe o que?

- Não sei se quero ouvir.

- Tem nojo?

- Na verdade... Medo.

- Medo? De que?

- De acreditar e perdoar. – o moreno deu um meio sorriso diante das palavras.

- É por isso que você é uma Uzumaki, e não uma Uchiha. – os olhos azuis olharam decididos os negros.

**0o0o0o0**

- Naruto, se acalme. – pediu a morena de olhos perolados.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme Hinata? Minha filha está lá em cima, conversando com o meu... o meu...

- Amante? – sugeriu o outro homem.

- Como você...

- E por acaso eu disse alguma mentira?

- Bem... Não, mas...

- Naruto, por favor, se acalme. – pediu novamente a morena, entregando ao loiro uma xícara de chá verde, que foi aceita nervosamente.

- Não dá, Hinata, não dá! – soltou ele, com raiva – Não, quer dizer, droga. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu vou à cozinha já venho. – a mulher dirigiu-se ao outro cômodo, deixando os dois homens a sós.

- Você gosta mesmo da Hinata? – perguntou repentinamente o loiro.

- Você gosta mesmo do Uchiha?

- Mas que droga...

- Provavelmente a resposta é a mesma. – disse simplesmente.

- Como você se atreve a...

- Por quê? Por acaso não gosta dele?

- Claro que eu gosto – disse impulsivamente.

- Sabe, Uzumaki, eu acho melhor voce se acalmar.

- Como eu vou me acalmar quando eu não sei o que está acontecendo lá em cima?

- Você não confia no Uchiha? – o loiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça – Então voce sabe o que está acontecendo lá em cima.

- Sei?

- Sim. Sabe que aconteça o que acontecer ele está lá tentando fazer Aki compreender que voce fez o que fez por ela.

- Eu... Obrigado Neji. – disse simplesmente, sendo presentiado por um aceno positivo da cabeça do moreno.

O loiro não precisava mais se preocupar, pelo menos não com isso. Hinata havia encontrado a pessoa certa. Tudo estava bem.

**0o0o0o0**

- Então, está pronta para ouvir? – perguntou o moreno após um longo espaço de tempo em silêncio. Devia admitir, a pequena podia ser tão silenciosa quanto um Uchiha, e tão teimosa quanto um Uzumaki.

Mas o moreno conseguia compreender perfeitamente o que a garota sentia. Primeiro traição, depois sentia-se incapaz de compreender, de descobrir os motivos por si só e logo após dúvida, medo. Aki parecia pesar quais os prós e contras de ouvir o que o moreno queria lhe dizer, parecia querer analisar tudo o que podia ganhar ou perder, uma atitude completamente Uchiha.

- Sim. Estou. – disse firmemente, olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno, com uma coragem que só um Uzumaki poderia ter.

Definitivamente, aquela garota podia surpreender Sasuke.

- Bem, eu e seu pai nos conhecemos ainda no primeiro ano do fundamental, mas nunca nos demos bem. Na verdade, éramos inimigos declarados. – um meio sorriso debochado apareceu nos lábios do homem, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos da menina arregalaram-se.

- Inimigos? Como assim inimigos?

- Inimigos do tipo que se estivessemos a menos de vinte metros de distância um do outro, nos matávamos. – o Uchiha pausou por um instante, pensativo - ...Claro, sempre tinha o problema que éramos da mesma sala e sentávamos um do lado do outro. Você já imagina a quantidade de detenções que conseguiamos por semana. – o homem rodou os olhos e a menina limitou-se a pôr uma das mãos em frente à boca, tentando conter o riso.

- E como tudo mudou? – perguntou após recompor-se.

- Bem, não sei ao certo. Acho que as coisas mudaram pouco a pouco, sabe. Desde pequenos gestos de implicância, entre socos e ponta pés. Sabe, seu pai tem o melhor soco de direita que eu já tive o desprazer de provar. – o moreno passou uma das mãos sobre o queixo e fez uma careta, como quem estivesse se lembrando de algo desagradável. A menina tentou novamente segurar o riso, mas dessa vez foi impossível.

A cena de um Uzumaki Naruto mais jovem socando um Uchiha Sasuke, igualmente jovem, era algo que ela daria qualquer coisa para ver.

- Mas acho que só admitimos que existia amizade e companheirismo por de trás de toda a implicância, quando um dia eu estava voltando da escola e eu encontrei uns quatro caras do quarto ano do fundamental espancando o Naruto – as mãos do moreno fecharam-se em punhos, e Aki pôde perceber quanto cada lembrança ainda estava viva na mente do moreno – Quando eu vi aquilo... Quando eu vi o Naruto caido no chão, sendo imobilizado por dois caras e sendo socado e chutado pelos outros dois, eu... Eu simplesmente larguei minha mochila e fui ajudar, não sei. Foi algo muito forte, um sentimento de possessão. Como se só eu tivesse o direito de bater nele, e mais ninguém. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu nas faces da menina, do qual foi logo reprimido.

- Mas... O que aconteceu? Vocês conseguiram acabar com eles? – perguntou curiosa.

- Acabar? Nós? Sabe, podiamos ser ótimos de briga, mas dois caras do primeiro, sendo que o Naruto estava mais desmaiado do que acordado, contra quatro do quarto. Não, definitivamente não tinhamos chance. Acabamos os dois sentados contra um muro, feridos e sangrando. E ainda por cima tive que ajudar o dobe a chegar em casa. – a recordação fez com que o moreno dé-se um meio sorriso.

- E depois?

- Depois? Depois nada. – os olhos ônix focaram-se na parede em frente, completamente absortos - Nós nunca falamos sobre isso, só que apartir do dia seguinte por algum motivo, os insultos, as brigas, não terminavam mais com nós em detenção. Não sei como, mas quando entramos em uma briga, do mesmo lado, meio que despertou essa coisa da amizade que nós tentávamos esconder a todo custo. Não sei te explicar direito essa parte, mas... Nós dois nunca tivemos propriamente uma família Aki, quer dizer, meu pai estava sempre ocupado com a impresa, tentando transformar o Itachi, meu irmão, em seu grande sucessor. Minha mãe apesar de ser muito amorosa, tentava sempre a todo custo agradar meu pai e bem, Naruto nunca teve ninguém para chamar de família, exceto o Jiraya. Nós sempre fomos meio sozinhos, talvez por isso toda a resistência, a desconfiança...

- Jiraya? – já havia ouvido aquele nome antes da boca do pai, mas ele nunca havia quisto adentrar mais ao assunto.

- Sim. Mas ele morreu quando o Naruto tinha dezesseis anos, então ele ficou definitivamente sozinho, a única coisa que realmente sobrou para ele foi...

- Você. – disse resoluta. Recebendo em resposta, um aceno positivo do homem.

- Eu agradeço todos os dias por ter estado do lado dele naquela época, por ter impedido ele de fazer coisas que iriam prejudicar-lo.

- Prejudicar?

- Ele ficou abalado, imagine se a pessoa que te criou morresse repentinamente de um ataque do coração, Naruto estava com as estruturas abaladas. Então ele foi a lugares impróprios, para fazer coisas impróprias.

- Impróprias... Você quer dizer...

- Drogas, Aki. Ele tentou escapar pelas drogas, mas por sorte, muita sorte eu descobri isso antes mesmo dele ingerir algo. Sabe, seu pai é forte, uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Ele me prometeu nunca mais tentar usar aquilo como escape, aquilo ou qualquer outra coisa, e cumpriu. Até hoje.

- E então? Depois que vocês se tornaram amigos, o que houve... – perguntou temerosa, decidida a voltar ao assunto principal.

- Entenda, nós não nos tornamos amigos, nos tornamos mais que isso, nós éramos companheiros inseparáveis. Brigávamos todos os dias, tanto com palavras como agressões físicas, onde um estava, acredite se quiser, o outro também estava. Tornamo-nos melhores amigos, inseparáveis. Enfrentávamos tudo juntos, desde brigas com os caras mais velhos, até coisas como o que aconteceu com o Jiraya.

- E como... Mudou? – disse a última palavra quase que em um sussurro.

- Isso tudo aconteceu quando tinhamos uns dez anos mais ou menos, quando nós fizemos mais ou menos quatorze anos, aconteceu algo...

- Algo? Que algo? – nessa altura da conversa, a curiosidade já tornava-se insuportável como que para ser ocultada.

- Nós estávamos no primeiro ano do segundo grau e bem... Para variar estavamos discutindo sobre algo completamente insignificante... O Naruto estava na frente da minha classe, praticamente guspindo em mim enquanto me chingava – um sorriso desenhou-se em ambas as faces – Quando um garoto, da mesa da frente se levantou e... Hm...

- E?

- E o Naruto caiu em cima de mim, e nossas bocas se tocaram. – os olhos da menina arregalaram-se. – Óh certo, acho que podemos pular essa parte, o dobe vai me matar se ele descobrir que eu contei isso pra voce.

- Não! – exclamou repentinamente, como se o Uchiha tivesse desligado a televisão no momento em que a novela chegava ao climax – Quer dizer... – começou pausadamente – Eu já tenho nove anos, quase dez, na verdade. Posso saber disso, até porque... Depois do que eu vi essa tarde... – a menina se calou, ao lembrar-se da cena e do motivo de estra ouvindo a narração do moreno. Aki repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Okay, Okay você ganhou. Mas isso é um segredo nosso – disse o homem tentando reprimir um sorriso – Não foi como se tivéssemos nos beijado, quer dizer, nós ficamos apavorados e nos separamos. Preciso comentar que o cara que empurrou o dobe, acabou saindo com um olho roxo e nós com mais uma detenção? – a menina reprimiu um riso.

- E depois? – perguntou ansiosa, querendo desvendar mais e mais da história do pai com aquele enigmático moreno.

- Decidimos esquecer isso, mas bem... Não é fácil esquecer que você meio que beijou o seu melhor amigo, um homem, e que mesmo querendo negar seus hormônios ficaram bem balançados. Quer dizer, na semana seguinte estávamos na casa dele fazendo um trabalho e bem... Acabamos nos beijando, e dessa vez foi muito mais que um acidente. Só que isso começou a se repetir muito frequentemente, para que usassemos a desculpa de estarmos curiosos, ou sei lá, por culpa do calor que fazia.

Aki apenas observava o olhar em branco do homem, tentando adivinhar o que viria depois. A vida dele e do seu pai eram um completo mistério diante dos olhos da pequena Aki.

- Nós não sabíamos o que fazer, quer dizer... Nós éramos adolescentes, mas isso não justificava nenhum dos nossos... Amassos. Estavamos confusos, sem saber como aquilo podia acontecer, afinal nós éramos homens, e então tudo o que toda a sociedade falava, e 'ensinava', era... Segundo os pensamentos deles, nós éramos asquerosos, nojentos, Aki. Não sabíamos se deveriamos confiar no que todos diziam sobre relações entre homens, ou se fazíamos o que queríamos. Não podíamos falar com ninguém, absolutamente ninguém. Todos nos condenariam, nos mandariam para um psicólogo, nos _separariam, _e não queríamos isso, não queríamos ter que ser apontados como moleques que se 'desviaram do caminho', como diziam. Nós éramos pressionados por todos e por nós mesmos.

- Mas mesmo assim decidiram ficar juntos. – comentou confusa.

- Sim.

- Por quê? – questionou em real curiosidade.

- Por que, Aki? Sinceramente eu não sei os motivos do seu pai.

- E os _seus _motivos? – ambos os olhos se encontraram.

- Os meus? Não sei, talvez a intensa necessidade de estar perto dele, de ter a sensação que se fôssemos separados naquele momento, seria insuportável até mesmo respirar. São muitos motivos Aki, mas acho que o mais forte ainda era, e ainda _é_, o sentimento de me sentir completo somente com ele.

Os olhos de Aki não conseguiam desviar dos do moreno, por mais que tentasse encontrar defeitos, mentiras, intrigas, arrogância, naquele momento tudo o que podia perceber era a intensa sinceridade daquele homem ao seu lado. E por mais que tentasse achar algo errado em toda a narrativa, na relação dele com o pai, parecia não existir. A relação deles eram muito mais perfeita do que um dia havia sido a do pai com Yume. Parecia simplesmente impossível imaginar um sem o outro, era quase como se sua existência, a de Yume e Sakura, fosse uma mentira, um sonho. Como se nunca existissem em meio à relação dos dois.

- E depois? – falou tentando fazer a vvz não vacilar. – Quando decidiram ter algo, o que aconteceu? Como foi?

- Foi difícil assumir que sentíamos algo, você deve imaginar, com o gênio meu e do seu pai, _nada_ era fácil. Tinhamos problemas até para escolher qual o assunto para um trabalho de escola, agora imagine decidir começar um relacionamento? Levou meses, até chegarmos a uma conclusão.

- E enquanto não decidiam, o que acontecia? – a curiosidade era sincera.

- Bem... Tentamos namorar com algumas garotas, outras experiências. Sabe, ver se essa atração acontecia com mulheres também e...

- E acontecia?

- Não. Pelo menos não tão forte. Mas o engraçado é que nós também nunca sentimos atração por outro homem. – deu um suspiro.

- E então, o que vocês faziam quanto a isso?

- Bem... Nós brigávamos, beijávamos, brigávamos, tínhamos amassos cada vez melhores e...

- Deixe-me adivinhar: Brigavam? – um meio sorriso torto se formou na face da menina.

- Exatamente – retribuiu o meio sorriso, achando graça das reações da pequena. – Mas como eu dizia, depois de meses entre tapas e beijos – o homem fez uma careta com a expressão utilizada – Decidimos assumir, que não queríamos mais ser _apenas _amigos, que queriamos muito mais que isso e bem... Decidimos engatar uma relação, as escondidas, sem ninguém saber. Sabe, não era muito difícil, quer dizer, faziamos tudo o que faziamos antes, com diferença que quando enjoávamos de jogar video game, nós nos agarrávamos – um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se nas faces do moreno.

- Okay, certos detalhes eu não preciso saber. – disse Aki fazendo uma careta, enquanto tentava conter a risada, diante da cena de um Sasuke muito constrangido por ter falado mais do que devia.

- Óh, okay. Perdão. Mas enfim, não mudou muitas coisas, e sabe conseguimos manter tudo em sigilo até o final do ensino médio. Mas então... – a expressão do Uchiha modificou-se, tornando-se mais séria e impassível e Aki podia sentir que era apartir de agora que as coisas se complicavam. - ...No dia da nossa formatura, eu e o Naruto bebemos demais na festa, e depois fomos para a minha casa, na moto dele. Como o combinado o Naruto ia dormir lá – explicou a ver a expressão de pouco entendimento da menina – Meus pais estavam dormindo e o Itachi já havia se mudado, em resumo a casa estava praticamente vazia. – os dedos do moreno cerraram-se em torno da calça social, a expremendo contra a palma da mão.

- E? – insentivou a menina.

- Nos esquecemos de trancar a porta, como sempre fazíamos e... Meu pai nos viu. Viu tudo, tudo o que você viu hoje mais cedo...

- Eu não vi tudo – os olhos negros olharam para a menina – Quando nós chegamos vocês não estavam mais... Bem, você sabe... – a menina corou, e o Uchiha expressou um meio sorriso.

- Fico contente por isso.

- Eu também... – a menina respirou fundo, tomando coragem para reiniciar o interrogatório - O que aconteceu? Quer dizer, quando seu pai viu você e o papa?

- Eu não sei ao certo afirmar, quer dizer... Eu confesso que estava apavorado diante da possibilidade de ser deserdado, de ser humilhado de... De ser tirado de perto do Naruto. Eu só sei que...

_- Como voce pôde? Como pôde jogar o nome dos Uchihas na lama, mantendo esse... esse... ISSO! Sasuke, se fosse para fuder alguém, que tivesse me dito, eu teria contratado umas prostitutas, mas... Isso! Um homem, esse Uzumaki. Esse lixo!_

_- Não o insulte, eu não admito que o insulte. Naruto é muito mais do que um dia você será. – exclamou o Uchiha mais novo_

_- Como você ousa? – gritava a plenos pulmões o patriarca Uchiha, enquanto erguia a desafiante mão no ar e a descia com toda a força existente contra a face esquerda do moreno. Contudo, antes mesmo da mão chegar ao seu alvo, ela foi interceptada por outra mão, uma bronzeada. Que segurava firmemente o braço do mais velho._

_- Nem ao menos pense nisso. Você não vai bater nele – disse o loiro erguendo os olhos desafiadoramente para o outro._

_- E quem você pensa que é, moleque?_

_- Eu? Sou Uzumaki Naruto, o ami..._

_- Meu namorado. – disse impassível Sasuke, recebendo um olhar confuso do loiro e um estupefado do pai. – Estamos de saída. – o mais novo dos Uchihas pegou as roupas espalhadas, e puxou Naruto pela mão para fora do quarto, para fora da mansão Uchiha, sem nem sequer importar-se com o fato de ambos estarem coberto apenas por um lençol na cintura._

- Depois disso, nós fomos pra casa do dobe e...

- O que aconteceu depois? Mais alguém descobriu? Vocês se assumiram? – questionou a menina, recebendo em troca um sorriso debochado do outro, ao ver tamanha ansiedade explodir depois de tanto ser reprimida.

- Depois disso, Aki... Houve o acidente.

- C...Como... – a morena parecia conseguir pressentir que o grande climax se aproximava, dessa forma a menina mudou de posição, sentando-se de frente para o moreno, com as pernas cruzadas.

- No dia seguinte eu e Naruto passamos discutindo sobre o que fazer. Nós íamos contar tudo, a todos, íamos morar juntos... Construir uma vida. Mas... Então ele se lembrou que deixou a moto dele lá em casa, e fomos buscar de noite. Quando chegamos à mansão Uchiha, meu pai só me deixaria entrar se eu renunciasse o dobe e bem... Você já deve imaginar o que eu fiz.

- Não renunciou. – respondeu convicta.

- Não renunciei. – confirmou – Eu saí da mansão aos gritos do meu pai, subi na moto e comecei a pilotá-la, com o Naruto na garupa. Chovia muito Aki, a pista derrapava e os freios pareciam não funcionar. – tantas foram as vezes que Naruto havia lhe dito que Uchiha eram frigídos, com os desconhecidos, que Aki acreditou nunca ser capaz de presenciar uma emoção verdadeiramente humana na face de Sasuke, até aquele momento. Os olhos do homem haviam entrecerrado, as mãos agarravam com mais força as calças, os músculos estavam tensos e a voz levemente embargada - Um caminhão veio na nossa direção, em contra mão. Não podia fazer nada, a única coisa que eu consegui foi dar meu capacete pra ele e... E tentar protegê-lo da melhor forma possível, antes que... Antes que...

- Você levou todo o dano do acidente... – sussurrou mais para si do que para o moreno, colocando as mãos em frente da boca.

- Depois que eu acordei, descobri que de fato os freios haviam sido cortados.

- Quem? Quem cortou? – perguntou raivosa

- Fugaku, meu pai.

- Eu... Eu sinto...

- Não sinta. Eu não te contei isso, para que sentisse pena. – disse olhando ficamente para a menina - O passado é passado, não podemos voltar. Eu não me importo que você me odeie, que não queira me ver nunca mais, mas... Não acho que o Naruto suportaria viver sem você. Ele te ama. E agora, eu mais que ninguém entendo o que se é capaz de se fazer por um filho.

- Você... Você vai continuar com a Sakura?

- Não. Nem mesmo se eu quisesse, ela me aceitaria devolta, eu acho. – disse simplesmente.

- E seu filho?

- Eu fiz uma combinação com ela. Podemos até estar separados, mas eu me recuso a perder essa criança por algum recentimento, que ela deva ter por mim.

- Então você está livre?

- Não. Eu nunca estarei livre Aki. Porque seu pai está em mim, sempre esteve.

- Quer dizer que o papa e a mamãe...

- Eu não sei. Não tivemos tempo de conversar ainda, Aki. Não sei se o dobe vai continuar casado ou não. Mas e você? O que você quer? Estou te dando uma escolha, Aki. Se você disser que não quer nunca mais me ver perto do seu pai, é o que eu farei, caso contrário, não importando a decisão do Naruto eu vou continuar tentando.

- Você ainda pergunta o que eu quero? – questionou a menina ultrajada.

- Imaginava. – o moreno ergueu-se da cama e olhou para a menina sentada na cama – Eu vou embora, você nunca mais vai me... – Sasuke foi abruptamente cortado, ao ver a menina erguendo-se da cama em um ropante e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas... Eu... Eu já te considero um pai. – a menina sentiu os braços fortes do moreno rodeando sua cintura e devolvendo o abraço.

- Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer – a menina se afastou do homem, séria – Apenas faça o papa feliz. – completou, mudando sua expressão para um amplo sorriso.

- Considere o pedido aceito e... Óh meu Deus, eu pareço uma colegial apaixonada, que ridículo... Ainda bem que ninguém mais está ouvindo, isso seria trágico para o orgulho Uchiha.

- Eu posso imaginar.

- Vamos descer então?

- Sim. – respondeu a menina com um sorriso, enquanto descia da cama e segurava a mão do Uchiha, os guiando para fora do quarto.

- Hn... Outra coisa, Aki.

- Sim? – a menina ergueu a cabela e olhou para o homem.

- Você terminou com o Otani?

- Hã? – o rubor tomou conta das maçãs do rosto da menina, enquanto abria e fechava a boca com um peixe, o que arrancou um riso contido do moreno – Como... como...

- Óh Deus, é exatamente por esse tipo de expressão que você não poderia ser uma Uchiha – comentou com um meio sorriso.

- Como você... Sobre o Otani...

- Sabe, o Naruto é um dobe, mas eu não. Vejo nos seus olhos que algo a mais aconteceu.

- Eu... Promete não contar para o papa? – perguntou temerosa.

- Prometo.

- O Otani ele... Quis me forçar a... A fazer, sabe, aquilo que você e o papa...

- Ele o que? – os olhos do moreno estreitaram-se perigosamente, e os músculos se tensaram.

- Você prometeu não contar para o papa e...

- Eu não vou, mas o que você fez? – Havia prometido não contar ao Uzumaki, mas isso não o impedia de agir por si só. Na primeira oportunidade, iria atrás do moleque, e quando o encontrasse, faria questão de inutilizar toda e qualquer função reprodutora do garoto, e isso era uma promessa Uchiha.

- O que eu poderia fazer? Chutei as bolas dele e fui embora. – disse a menina simplesmente, contudo era perceptível a raiva que emanava dos olhos azuis. O Uchiha simplesmente sorriu.

- É por_ esse _tipo de atitudes, que você poderia ser uma Uchiha. – o moreno afagou o topo da cabeça da menina. – Você gostava dele?

- Na verdade? Não, acho que não. Quer dizer, eu só aceitei namorar com ele, porque bem... Minha mãe ficava me pressionando e...

- Yume?

- Ela nunca foi propriamente uma mãe, entende? Ela estava sempre perto do papa, querendo que ele se afastasse de você, e eu... Quando ela se lembrava de mim, me tratava como um objeto de decoração, sei lá, ela falava tanto que na minha idade fazia isso e aquilo e bem... Quando Otani apareceu e me pediu, achei interessante aceitar para ver como que era.

- E qual a conclusão que chegou?

- A minha conclusão? Bem... Namorar o Otani é como... É como se você comesse gelatina todos os dias, entende? Uma hora enjoa, e sabe ele não era muito bom em se expressar, se é que você me entende, os assuntos dele eram...

- Irritantes?

- Exatamente – a menina sorriu – Não acho que eu gostasse dele, mas tinha preguiça de simplesmente terminar. – o moreno deu um meio sorriso e abriu a porta do quarto.

- É exatamente por esse tipo de coisas, que você seria uma...

- Perfeita Uzumaki-Uchiha? – perguntou com um meio sorriso irônico.

- Sim. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Vamos ver seu pai. – os dois passaram pela porta e seguiram em direção as escadas.

Aki era uma criatura surpreendente, Sasuke não tinha dúvidas. Ela era capaz de surpreender qualquer um com sua forma de pensar, de agir, de interpretar o mundo, mas acima de tudo com sua forma de ser. Ela possuía a sagacidade Uchiha, unida a humanidade Uzumaki.

Aki era filha de Naruto, mas acima de tudo ela era uma menina com quase dez anos capaz de compreender uma relação como a do pai e do Uchiha, que era capaz de aceitar, não perdoar, pois não havia nada a ser perdoado, mas simplesmente aceitar que a felicidade de um só seria completa se estivesse com outro.

Apartir daquele momento... Não. Desde o início, desde que a menina havia conhecido o moreno, ainda na cama de hospital em coma, Aki, havia se tornado a filha de Uzumaki Naruto e de Uchiha Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0**

- Apartir de agora, iremos começar o julgamento contra o senhor Uchiha Fugaku. – sentenciou o juíz, em um tom impassível. – Algum comentário antes de iniciarmos?

- Meritíssimo – Itachi ergueu-se e focou os olhos no juíz – Meu cliente, Uchiha Sasuke, optou por não se apresentar a este julgamento, por motivos claramente pessoais. – disse casualmente, voltando a sentar-se.

- Sim, isto foi informado, senhor Uchiha. Algo mais, da parte da defesa? – questionou o juíz direcionando o olhar para a face de Fugaku, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao notar uma marca roxa em uma das maçãs do rosto do homem, aquilo devia estar doendo, apesar da pose superior.

- Senhor, creio que este julgamento possa ser adiado, até eu poder conseguir um advogado e... – disse confiante, certo que o mundo iria curvarsse para si.

Fugaku podia ter perdido os dois filhos, podia carregar a humilhação de saber que o mais novo havia o trocado pelo Uzumaki, podia até mesmo suportar a traição da esposa. Mas havia algo que nunca ninguém tiraria dele, seu nome. Apesar dos pesares ele ainda era um Uchiha e como todo bom Uchiha, ele era onipotente.

- Senhor Fugaku, sinto informar, mas este julgamente não será adiado, por isso sente-se. – disse sem exitar, o que fez o patriarca Uchiha obdecer e sentar-se. – Bem...

Não lhe restava mais nada além de um nome e seu orgulho. Contudo, naquele momento soube que nem mesmo um sobrenome iria ajudá-lo, perderia sua liberdade e teria seu orgulho manchado para todo o sempre. Como havia se deixado cair a tal ponto? Um Uchiha, ele era um Uchiha e mesmo assim as pessoas não se curvavam aos seus pés quando entrava em uma sala, como pareciam fazer respeitosas, temerosas, com Itachi.

Fugaku era tragado por um precípicio pouco a pouco, sentindo-se afundar em si mesmo. E um filme passou em sua mente, um filme que iniciou com seu nacimento e encerrou-se com o dia em que os médicos lhe informavam, entre gritos e chingamentos do Uzumaki, que Sasuke havia entrado em coma. Aquele acidente, aquele preconceito que sentiu, e ainda sentia, em relação das opções de Sasuke, todas as atitudes que tomara para impedir, acabar com tudo aquilo, se tornou sua sentença de morte.

O que fazia Fugaku pensar se realmente valera apena tentar a todo custo terminar aquela relação doentia. Aquilo que seu filho tinha com Naruto não podia ser classificada como nada mais do que doentia.

- Uchiha Fugaku, o senhor está condenado a vinte e cinco anos de prisão em regime fechado, sem possibilidade de redução de pena. Tribunal encerrado. Levem-no – sentenciou, batendo com o martelo na mesa. Dois homens fardados vieram em direção ao patriarca Uchiha e o levaram para fora da sala de julgamento.

Os corredores pareciam se estreitarem conforme caminhava, e sua última visão foi de um Uchiha Itachi, e seu ar de superioridade, ao lado de uma Uchiha Mikoto chorosa, e ressentida.

Porém, se perguntassem a Uchiha Fugaku, se tudo valera apenas, sua única resposta seria: Sim. Tudo valera apenas, mesmo que não tivesse tido sucesso no passado, pelo menos havia conseguido atrapalhar, por dez anos. E mesmo agora sendo encarceirado e impedido de agir, sabia que aquela relação não iria durar muito. Afinal, como algo monstruoso como aquilo duraria?

O homem limitou-se a gargalhar. Uchiha Fugaku havia perdido tudo, inclusive sua liberdade, mas nunca, nunca, perderia seu orgulho, afinal o que seria de um Uchiha sem ele?

**0o0o0o0**

- Se eles não descerem em exatos dois minutos, eu vou subir lá em cima e...

- Subir? Lá em cima, dobe? – a voz soou sarcástica, no mesmo momento que o loiro virou o rosto para a escada, e viu descer pela escada Sasuke de mãos dadas com Aki.

Naruto não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ambos haviam ficado conversando, e por mais que confiasse em Sasuke... Só agora o loiro poderia afirmar que estava tranquilo. Tranquilo pela primeira vez desde o dia em que Sasuke entrou em coma, desde o dia em que conheceu Yume, desde o dia em que começaram o relacionamento escondido das esposas, desde o instante que Aki os viu na cama.

- Redundância, papa. – comentou a morena esboçando uma careta, o que fez Hinata sorrir e Neji acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Vocês...

- Feche a boca, dobe. Senão caí baba.

- Ehhhh, eu estava preocupado, teme! – os olhos azuis encontraram-se com os negros de Sasuke e ambos pareciam estarem conversando através deles, palavras não eram necessárias.

- Papa. – chamou atenção ao ver o que tantas vezes não soube classificar. Mas agora a menina compreendia, eles eram simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro, cada um com suas falhas e acertos, eles faziam um encaixe perfeito, não importando se eram ou não homens. O amor deles era tão visível, que transbordava para todos os lados, afogando quem estava em volta. – Sinto muito por ter te preocupado e... Eu não sei o que você decidiu quanto a mamãe, mas... Quero que saiba que seja o que tenha decidido eu dou meu total apoio. Porque eu só quero ver você feliz, e se você só for feliz com o Sasuke... Posso te chamar de Sasuke, não é? – questionou a menina indecisa, tendo como resposta um aceno com a cabeça. – Enfim, se sua felicidade estiver ao lado do Sasuke, então eu vou adorar receber o nome Uchiha na minha certidão de nascimento.

- Aki, você... Obrigado, muito obrigado filha. – o loiro estendeu os braços, e foi recebido por um amplo sorriso de Aki, que soltou a mão do moreno e pulou no colo do pai, o abraçando.

Sasuke limitou-se a sorrir, sorrir verdadeiramente. Continuava sem saber a decisão de Naruto, mas sabia que seja qual for a decisão do loiro, Aki estaria ao seu lado o apoiando e o amando.

- Aki, espere aqui um pouco, tudo bem? Eu preciso conversar com o teme. – pediu Naruto ao se separar da filha. A menina apenas confirmou, e foi em direção de Hinata. – Sasuke...

- Sim, vamos. – ambos os homens seguiram até a porta de entrada, a abrindo e saindo da casa, para logo após cerrarem a porta as suas costas. O ar estava divinamente leve, o sol era encoberto apenas por algumas nuvens, um suave vento batia contra as faces dos homens, balançando seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Obrigado, por falar com ela.

- Não há porque agradecer, fiz o que devia fazer. – o moreno colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ergueu a cabeça, direcionando o olhar despreocupadamente para o céu. – Sabe, ela daria uma perfeita Uchiha.

- Sim, ela daria. – o loiro comentou com um meio sorriso, inclinando-se contra uma parede, e cruzando as mãos atrás das costas.

- Mas mesmo assim, ela continua sendo tão Uzumaki, que às vezes me assusta essa mistura.

- Eu sei. Eu costumava te dizer, enquanto você estava... Bem, você sabe, em coma. – disse a última palavra desconfortável. – Que ela se parecia muito com nós, eu diria que é como se fosse nossa filha. Sabe, eu não encontro nela nenhuma caracteristíca da Yume, nada. Absolutamente nada. Às vezes eu até me assusto com isso.

- Eu percebi. Ela é bem diferente. – o moreno olhou diretamente para o loiro.

- Muito. – o loiro ergueu o rosto, e as safiras se encontraram com os ônix. – Sasuke, eu falei com a Yume.

- É, eu imaginava. Naruto, eu vou respeitar qualquer decisão que você tome, doendo ou não, mas antes de saber, de saber qualquer coisa, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa que eu devia ter te dito a mais de quinze anos, Naruto. Mas eu nunca tinha coragem, mesmo você sempre me dizendo...

- Sasuke? Do que você está... – o moreno aproximou-se do loiro e emprensou o corpo do loiro contra a parede. Colocando seus braços, um de cada lado da cabeça de Naruto.

– Naruto – os rostos estavam tão perto que um sentia a respiração do outro, os narizes se tocavam, e as bocas se roçavam ao falarem – Eu te amo – a declaração saiu em um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que Naruto arregalasse os olhos e logo depois os fechasse, passando os braços em torno do pescoço do Uchiha e selando por fim seus lábios.

E naquele simples ato, toda e qualquer tensão que sentiam, desde o momento em que foram descobertos, se extinguiu em um dançar e enrrolar de línguas, de corpos, de sentimentos, de almas, de corações. Tudo girou e se modificou ao redor dos dois. Nada mais fazia sentido, exceto um ao outro. Então os lábios se separaram suavemente, e sem nem ao menos separarem seus tórax, Naruto respirou fundo.

- Eu pedi o divórcio – disse simplesmente, voltando a beijar o moreno. Contudo, foram interrompidos segundos depois por palmas e assobios, que provinham da porta. Ao separarem-se novamente, se depararam com uma contente Aki assobiando, uma corada Hinata batendo, envergonhadamente, palmas e mais atrás um Neji, com um meio sorriso convencido nos lábios. – Vocês... Vocês estavam nos espiando? – questionou o loiro ultrajado, contudo sem poder conter um meio sorriso.

- Desculpa, papa, mas não resistimos. Eu estou tão feliz por você e pelo pai.

- Pai? – questionaram Sasuke e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

- Err... Por quê? Não posso te chamar assim Sasuke? – perguntou incerta.

- Claro que...

- HEY! Por que eu sou o papa e ele o 'pai'? – exclamou o loiro alvoroçado

- Porque você é a mulher da relação, dobe. – comentou com um meio sorriso o moreno. Segundos depois, todos arregalarem os olhos com a tímida risada, tentando ser abafada, que vinha de trás de Hinata.

– Ehhhh, qual a graça Hyuuga? – todos começaram a ri cada qual com seu tipo e intensidade de riso, com a face corada do loiro – Arg, eu odeio vocês. – disse mostrando a língua.

- Muito gracioso, dobe.

- Ahhh, papa. Não tem nada haver com você ser ou não a mulher da relação, quer dizer, depois de ontem... Eu diria que vocês variam...

- AKI! Meu Deus, onde as crianças aprendem essas coisas? - perguntou exasperado.

- Papa, é sério. É só que, eu já me acostumei a te chamar assim, seria estranho de outro jeito, mas...

- Eu estava brincando Aki. Fico feliz por considerar o Sasuke como o seu pai, independente da forma que o chame.

- Hn... Acho que temos que ir, já incomodamos demais a Hinata e o Hyuuga. – comentou Sasuke, olhando diretamente para Neji.

- Imagine, nós...

- Sim, acho melhor vocês irem mesmo – interrompeu Neji, pondo uma das mãos sobre o ombro da namorada.

- Neji!

- Ele está certo Hinata, obrigado por tudo, mas é melhor irmos, alugamos vocês por muito tempo. – disse Naruto com um amplo sorriso. – Vamos para casa. – anunciou, pegando a mão de Aki e enlaçando Sasuke pela cintura.

- Dobe, me poupe. Que coisa, mais...

- Romantica? – tentou Aki, enquanto seguiam em direção ao carro.

- Eu ia dizer, algo como idiota, mas isso também serve... Ai, dobe. – o Uchiha resmungou ao receber uma cotovelada em seu abdômen. – Idiota.

- Bastardo. – chingou o loiro, contudo ambos mantinham sorrisos bobos no rosto, o que fez Aki gargalhar. – Mas sabe... Acho que o tal Neji, não gosta muito da gente.

- Por que diz isso papa?

- Ele quase nos expulssou.

- Você não reparou, papa?

- Reparar no que? – questionou Naruto arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Meu Deus, até a Aki percebeu, você continua um dobe mesmo.

- Ehhh, teme. Então já que você é o senhor Uchiha-eu-sei-tudo-Sasuke, divida seu conhecimento comigo. – o sarcasmo era explicito, assim como o humor por trás das palavras.

Sasuke e Aki se entreolharam. Fosse o que fosse, Naruto nunca mudaria.

- Papa, ele tinha uma caixinha no bolso do casaco.

- Caixinha? E daí? – perguntou enquanto desligava o alarme do carro.

- Caixinha de alianças, dobe.

- O que... Oh meu Deus! Ele vai pedir a Hinata em casamento?! – exclamou tão alto, que até mesmo alguns pássaros no topo das árvores ergueram voo.

- Papa – repreendeu Aki, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke deu uma cotovelada no loiro.

- Obrigado, por estragar a surpresa, Naruto. Muito Obrigado. – gritou um irritado Neji, atrás dos três, enquanto sustentava nos braços uma surpresa e desmaiada Hinata.

- Ops?!

- Dobe. – o moreno limitou-se a rodar os olhos, e logo após olhar em volta a procura de alguém, ao se deparar com a rua deserta, depositou um casto beijo sobre os lábios do loiro, do qual rapidamente se transformou em algo mais ousado.

Aki simplesmente sorriu e adentrou no banco de trás do carro. Sua vida havia mudado muito nos últimos meses, mudado de uma forma impressionante. Impressionantemente... Maravilhosa. Com um amplo sorriso Aki esperou pacientemente os seus dois pais separarem-se. Afinal, o que seria de uma _Uchiha_ se não tivesse nem ao menos a delicadeza de esperar que...

- Vamos! – chamou, ao ver que ambos não se sepravam. Os ônix e safiras olharam para a garota com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O que? 'To com fome. – disse como quem não quer nada.

Bem, o que seria de uma _Uzumaki_, se não tivesse ao menos a indelicadeza de não esperar. Aki teria muitas coisas para aprender, ainda mais quando seus professores tratavam-se de Naruto e Sasuke.

A menina olhou pela janela do carro e pôde ver os dois homens brigando para verem quem dirigiria. Definitivamente, a morena tinha muita coisa a aprender como uma Uchiha-Uzumaki. E a primeira delas era a paciência.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Meu Deus, que cap longo, bem é o penúltimo cap (o próximo será o epílogo e então acabou ç.ç), sei que muitos devem ter achado esse cap meio maçante por causa da longaaa conversa do sasuke com a aki, mas desde o inicio da fic eu tinha essa cena em mente: Sasuke contando sua história com o naruto, perante suas próprias perspectivas. Mostrar que até mesmo Uchihas têm um lado humano, só espero não ter deixado ele e o Naruto mto occ's.

Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado desse 'final'. Como eu disse antes, o próximo capítulo será um epílogo e então acabou. Posso afirmar que já sinto saudades da fic. Bem, que tal reviews? Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês.

Beijos ;*

**Agradecimentos: **À Uzumaki. Nah-chan, por ter gentilmente betado o capítulo. Obrigada *-*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Anônimas a baixo, o restante através do 'reply reviews'. Obrigada \õ.

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Fico mto feliz por alguém estar sentido pena da Yume, pq foi isso que eu planejava gerar. Quer dizer, ela se humilhou e sehumilhou pelo Naruto e numa atitude desesperada, ela acaba dando o passo que termina com o casamento, afinal, se ninguém houvese descoberto, eles continuariam casados.

Aki, nesse cap vc pôde ver mto bem a reação da aki e a aceitação medrosa dela. – não sei pq nossas mães acham gays nojentos, eles são lindo *-* -

Sobre a Sakura, realmente a criança irá viver, mas a Sakura quer criá-la para odiar o Sasuke, para fazer o Sasuke sofrer por enganá-la, tenho pena dela tbm, mas é diferente da Yume, a Yume era mais entregue, mais perceptiva, mas sucetível a aceitar ser humilhada para ficar ao lado do Naruto, a Sakura... A Sakura é mais ocmo uma leve obsseção colegial (aguarde o epílogo e vc entenderá \o)

Enfim, espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap 12, e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 13 - Epílogo: Recomeçando**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**Doze anos depois...¹**

O sol era bloqueado por meia dúzia de nuvens. As folhas secas caiam complacentes sobre o chão, sendo carregadas pela destreza do vento, que tornava o ambiente agradável. Aquele era um final de tarde, típico do outono.

Em meio a uma ampla área, à céu aberto, haviam centenas de cadeiras, um amplo palco e diversas caixas de som, assim como dois telões. As pessoas começavam a chegar ao local, todos vestidos em vestidos longos e ternos bem passados, os convidados encontravam-se, riam e sentavam-se no lugar que melhor proporcionaria uma visão quando um grupo de no máximo vinte pessoas subisse ao palco.

Em meio a platéia sentado entre, uma belíssima morena de pele pálida e vibrantes olhos azuis, e um charmoso rapaz de revoltos cabelos em um tom de caramelo, quase um loiro queimado, de pele igualmente pálida e olhos enigmaticamente negros, estava Naruto.

O loiro simplesmente não conseguia reduzir o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios, ao imaginar que, vinte e dois anos depois, as ambições de Sasuke, de _seu_ Sasuke, haviam se realizado. E que em poucos minutos ele entraria pela passarela, que dividia os assentos ao meio, e subiria ao palco para finalmente receber o seu diploma em neuro-cirurgia.

- Papa, seu sorriso está assustando os outros. – comentou a morena sarcasticamente.

Compreendia o motivo do pai sorri tão amplamente, ela mesma o fazia, claro, mais discretamente que o loiro, mas depois de tantos anos convivendo com Sasuke, se via impossível simplesmente segurar sua língua e não soltar uma daquelas piadinhas que tinha absoluta certeza, o Uchiha faria se estivesse ali.

- H-a-h-a. Muito engraçadinha, você e o teme andam convivendo muito para o meu gosto. Você até já consegue ser tão sarcástica quanto ele – comentou o loiro rodando os olhos.

- Não contaria com isso, o pai é o rei do sarcásmo. Você sabe.

- É, eu sei. – suspirou cansadamente – E você Fuuma**²**? – questionou o loiro olhando para o garoto de quase doze anos ao seu lado.

- Receio, que o sarcásmo do pai não seja hereditário.

- Claro que não, já o egocêntrismo...

- Aki! – exclamou o loiro em tom de repreensão.

- Papa, eu tenho quase vinte e dois anos, posso falar o que quiser e...

- Não se incomode, Naruto. Não é como se ela estivesse errada, afinal eu sou um Uchiha e o que...

- E o que seria de um Uchiha sem seu egocêntrismo?! – a morena rodou os olhos.

- Exatamente. – concordou com um meio sorriso.

Naruto limitou-se a sorrir, definitivamente Fuuma não negava ser filho de quem era. O garoto fora criado por Sakura em outra cidade, cerca de quatro horas de carro de Tokyo, e mesmo recebendo as visitas do pai de duas em duas semanas, o menino se mostrava muito mais Uchiha do que a Haruno desejava.

Desde o dia de seu nacimento Sakura se empenhava em mostrar seu pai como um carrasco que abandonara ela grávida por uma diversão com outro homem, um desprezível e egoísta, como ela gosta de dizer. Sempre tendo o cuidado de não revelar ao filho que durante o divórcio quem agiu como uma carrasca fora ela e não o loiro, usando tudo ao seu alcance para tirar tudo de Sasuke, atormentando por meses a vida em conjunto do mesmo com o loiro, mas por fim, nada surtiu efeito e o único que restou a mulher foi ir morar com seus pais. Contudo, o garoto mostrou um caráter e uma compreensão que dificilmente um menino de menos de treze anos poderia ter com tal situação, o que lembrava muito a Aki.

Fuuma simplesmente amava o pai e era decidido a seguir cada passo de Sasuke, o que de certa forma irritava a rosada que parecia cada vez mais ver a personalidade do ex-marido no filho, com um pequeno diferencial: Naruto. Havia algo de Naruto naquele menino, algo que não sabia dizer quando que ele havia adquirido. Só sabiam que havia.

Fuuma tinha uma ligação muito intensa com Naruto, muito parecida com a de Aki com Sasuke. Era um companherismo não explicado. Uma simpátia que surgiu do nada, um laço tão forte e genuíno, como de pai e filho. E sentia-se feliz por isso. Feliz por saber que Fuuma não se deixava levar pelas opiniões e queixas da mãe. Por saber que mesmo ela gritando e brigando com ele, o menino sentia-se incapaz de desfazer aquele laço.

- E como a Sakura está? – perguntou com calma o loiro, apesar de tudo que a mulher fizera durante o divórcio, o Uzumaki ainda preferia lembrar-se dela como a garota alegre que conhecera no colegial e não a amargurada e infeliz que se tornara.

- Bem... – o menino de cabelos revoltos como o pai, suspirou – Como sempre esteve, ou seja, ranzinza e reclamona.

- Fuuma, você sabe que ela ainda está magoada. Talvez com um pouco mais de paciência...

- Não tem como ser mais paciente, tio. – comentou resignado, pondo os olhos em branco – Ela não perde uma oportunidade de _tentar _– frizou a última palavra – atingir meu pai.

- E o seu padrasto? Como está? – questionou Aki, cautelosa. Naruto prendeu a respiração. Sabia que Fuuma não gostava de tocar no assunto do padrasto, mas Aki era destemida, muito mais que a si próprio.

- Bem. Quer dizer, é interessante descobrir como minha mãe tem o dom de encontrar clones mal feitos do meu pai a cada dois meses. Muito animador. – o menino rodou os olhos.

Naruto sabia o quanto Fuuma não gostava do padrasto, na verdade de nenhum das dezenas de padrastos que havia tido, não que desejasse que a mãe vivesse sozinha para sempre. O garoto queria que a rosada fosse feliz ao lado de alguém que ela amasse e que a amasse devolta, um relacionamento durável e formado de amor, como o de seu pai e Naruto, mas se via impossível algo assim.

Era quase uma rotina. De dois em dois meses Fuuma acordava e via na mesa, junto com sua mãe, tomando o café da manhã um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, pele pálida e expressão frígida. E a cada novo pretendente que Sakura conseguia, a rosada fazia questão de esfregá-lo na frente de Sasuke, na vã tentativa de fazê-lo sentir ciúmes e abandonar o loiro, o que nunca acontecia, já que o moreno nem sequer se importava.

Fuuma também não se importava, já tentara falar com a mãe, mas toda a vez que o assunto 'Sasuke' entra em cena ela transformava-se em uma carrasca. O garoto Uchiha sabia que aquilo não passava de ciúmes, mas... A que troco? A troco de sua vida? Não parecia ser algo válido.

- Eu só espero que o juíz me deixe ficar com vocês. – disse em um suspiro o menino.

- Ele vai, nem se preocupe, pirralho. – disse a mulher dando uma piscadela.

- Aff, idiota – o garoto limitou-se a mostrar a língua, como um bom Uzumaki, o que fez Naruto rir.

O loiro sentia pena da rosada, mas ela própria buscou tal coisa, recusando-se a simplesmente aceitar, a resignar-se diante do destino. Mas não negaria que em certos momentos também sentia raiva, pelos descuidos que tinha quanto a Fuuma. Não diria que Sakura não fosse uma mãe amorosa, contudo depois dos dois anos, quando a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos do menino se definiram e a amizade do mesmo por Naruto se formou, a estranha semelhança em algumas atitudes e algumas poucas na aparência, fizeram a mulher brigar muito mais do que abraçar o filho, e mesmo Naruto não tendo laço de sangue algum com Fumma, irritava-se com tal coisa, assim como Sasuke. A rosada descarregava toda sua amargura em Fumma, já que toda vez que via o menino, não via traços de si, e sim os cabelos loiros, não da mesma cor que os de Naruto, mas ainda sim loiros, e os enigmáticos olhos negros do Uchiha. Fumma, nem ao menos parecia ter nascido dela.

Naruto ainda lembrava-se da gota d'água, quando a mulher deu uma bofetada no menino na frente de si e de Sasuke e como o pequeno Uchiha gritava aos quatro ventos que estava farto. Depois daquele dia, há exatos três meses, Fumma havia se decidido: Não queria mais morar com Sakura. E com a influência que só um Uchiha poderia ter, Sasuke conseguiu uma liminar permitindo a mudança do garoto. E por fim, na semana que vêm seria o julgamento onde decidiriam com quem o menino ficaria. E todos da família Uchiha-Uzumaki torciam que Fumma permanecesse com eles. Inclusive Aki, que adorava implicar com ele. E Naruto sabia porque: Eles eram irmãos. E irmãos brigam, porque se amam. Então tudo estava bem.

- É sério, aquela vez com a mama, não foi muito difícil.

- Era diferente, Aki. Yume aceitou que você ficasse com nós, mas a Sakura... – a morena mordeu o lábio inferior.

A menção ao nome da mãe fez com que Aki se lembrasse de como Yume recusara-se assumir a guarda da menina, a deixando ao encargo dos dois homens, não que Aki se queixasse, longe disso, havia desejado aquilo, contudo não negaria que o sumiço da mãe a intrigava.

A última carta que recebera da mãe, na semana passada dizia que tudo corria bem, ou pelo menos era o que a morena dizia à filha. As cartas normalmente eram frias, curtas e diretas, onde perguntava como estava o tempo, a faculdade, e ocasionalmente se Sasuke e Naruto não haviam brigado, se Naruto não perguntava dela, se Naruto não se arrependera de largá-la, se Naruto ainda lembrava de sua existência. O que ocorria, também, durante os raros telefonemas.

O Uzumaki e o Uchiha, não se preocupavam muito com o conteúdo das cartas, ou dos ocasionais telefonemas, sabiam que Aki saberia lidar com o fato de não saber onde a mãe estava, já que cada carta possuía um endereço diferente. A própria Aki, inclusive, não importava-se muito, já que a mãe nem sequer teve a dignidade de aparecer em sua festa de quinze anos, muito menos na sua formatura. Yume era uma estranha para ela agora, na verdade sempre fora.

E mesmo que muitos achassem estranho, Aki possuía muito mais de Sasuke do que de Yume, na realidade a única coisa que Yume fez pela filha foi gerá-la, em resto, não havia mais nada que a ligasse a morena de olhos azuis. Ao contrário de Sasuke, que não precisara fazer absolutamente nada, nem ao menos lhe gerar, era considerado por Aki muito mais do que um padrasto, ele era seu pai, seu segundo pai. O pai que mesmo sem laços sanguíneos lhe passou o sarcásmo, as ironias, a pose altiva e a frieza em determinados momentos. O pai que a ensinara a ser uma Uchiha, a ser parte de um mundo que Aki não conhecia, mas que adorara entrar.

Contudo, as coisas mudaram radicalmente quando recebera uma ligação há laguns anos atrás, de alguma companheira da mãe, lhe dizendo que estava enternada. Foi só naquele momento, que percebera o quanto sua mãe havia se afundado na própria amargura. Havia entregado-se a bebida no início para distrair-se e agora tornara-se uma alcoólatra inveterada, porém a pior notícia veio depois, quando perguntara do que a mulher que lhe ligara era companheira da mãe, e a resposta fez Aki querer ser mais fortemente abraçada por seus pais: Yume tornara-se dançarina em clubes noturnos, locais dos quais em troca de uma certa quantia, mulheres faziam muito mais que simplesmente dançarem.

E Aki sabia, sabia que a morena fizera isso não por necessidade financeira, e sim por Naruto. Tudo pelo loiro que lhe roubara o coração. A menina sabia que a mãe nunca se permitiria amar outro homem, nunca de deixaria envolver novamente, sabia que Yume faria de tudo para que as lembranças felizes, ou aquelas que ela acreditavam serem, ao lado do Uzumaki durassem para todo o sempre, para nunca esquecer os traços do único homem que um dia amara, e se o preço para isso seria receber dinheiro por seus serviços sexuais para mostrar como só Naruto era amável e carinhoso com ela, se o preço era se alcolizar para esquecer Sasuke e tudo o que esse nome acarretava, então ela faria. Não importava as circunstâncias.

Por mais que não possuísse muito contato com a mãe, sentia por ela um carinho maternal, e mesmo sabendo a egoísta que havia sido tentando separar seu pai e Sasuke, sentia pena agora da mulher. Jogada em um mundo que nunca quis por uma obsessão tão intensa que mesmo depois de doze anos era tão vívida que a fazia sofrer constantemente todos os dias.

Durante meses a fio a mulher passou no lugar que antes Sasuke ocupava: Em uma cama de hospital em um coma alcoólico. E mesmo tendo se recuperado sem nenhuma sequela grave, continuava mergulhada naquela vida, tão mergulhada que nem mesmo Aki havia conseguido tirá-la.

- Não importa. O juíz não seria idiota o suficiente para não perceber que o chibi quer ficar com nós. – disse dando de ombros. Se havia aprendido algo com Sasuke durante todos esses anos era saber controlar seus sentimentos. Fato que Naruto mais do que ninguém percebera.

- Chibi é a...

- Nem se atreva seu...

- Uchiha Fumma e Uzumaki Aki, quietos! – repreendeu Naruto, o que fez Aki e Fumma olharem-se e assentirem com a cabeça.

- Se eu fosse você daria umas palmadas nesses diabinhos. – falou uma voz masculina, muito perto de onde estavam.

- Tio Itachi! – exclamou feliz o mais jovem Uchiha.

- Fuinha**³**... – murmurou a morena, cruzando os braços.

- Pirralha. – asseverou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Fu-i-nha!

- Pi...

- Me poupem, dois adultos brigando feito crianças. – comentou rindo a morena, com alguns poucos fios brancos, ao lado de Itachi

- Vó! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Aki e Fumma.

- Olá meus amores. Olá Naruto. – Mikoto cumprimentou o último com um leve maneio de cabeça. Apesar dos pesares, a mãe de Sasuke havia aceitado suas escolhas e mesmo ainda não aceitando totalmente, não tentava nem falava nada para separá-los.

Mikoto durante os últimos anos havia sofrido muito, tendo Fugaku preso. Contudo, encontrou seu refugio inicialmente ao lado da pequena Aki, pela qual se afeiçoou tanto que a considerava sua neta, para o grande prazer da menina que a considerava como uma avó. E logo após, juntou-se a Aki o pequeno Fumma. Ambos faziam sua alegria em dias chuvosos, quando tudo o que queria era afogar-se nas boas lembranças, ou nas quais queria acreditar serem boas.

Apesar de que metade da fortuna Uchiha fora retirada pela justiça e doada a instituições médicas, ainda havia restado a outra metade, da qual Mikoto deixa nas mãos de Itachi que a administrava, fazendo-a prosperar muito mais do que quando estavam nas mãos do pratriarca Uchiha. E quando nem mesmo a presença de Aki e Fumma se tornaram suficientes, Mikoto partiu em uma viagem ao redor do mundo, onde conheceu pessoas e culturas diferentes.

- E como vai a faculdade? Já abriram um berçário para você? – perguntou sarcástico Itachi, com um meio sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Ainda não, mas eu acho que já temos jaulas lá, querido. – o sarcásmo era tão ou mais intenso que o de Itachi, e naquele momento o Uchiha mais velho queria socar seu pequeno irmãozinho por ensinar as artes Uchihas a uma pirralha como aquela Uzumaki.

- Você é irritante. – focou os olhos negros diretamente nos azuis da mulher, que susteve o olhar.

- Concordo plenamente. – comentou Fumma, em desabafo.

- Cala a boca, chibi – os olhos azuis continuavam focados um ao outro, sem nunca desviarem.

Mikoto esboçou um meio sorriso. Era difícil para Naruto e Sasuke admitirem, mas era mais do que claro que Aki e Itachi bicavam-se mais do que o normal, em certos momentos lembravam ao seu filho e ao Uzumaki durante o colégio. As brigas, os olhares tortos, fora alguns tapas por parte de Aki, e nesta parte Mikoto deveria admitir: Aki possuía um ótimo gancho de direita. E a expressão de Itachi quando levava os tapas, era idêntica as de Sasuke quando apanhava de Naruto. O que fazia a mulher pensar se isso não era hereditário?

- Pirralha.

- Fuinha.

Mikoto sorriu novamente, ao ver ambos olharem para a mulher sorridente e logo após, arquearem uma das sobrancelhas, de uma forma muito Uchiha de ser.

Sem dúvidas. Poderia aguardar mais netos em breve.

- Bastardos egocêntricos. – disseram em unissom Naruto e Fumma, que logo após se entreolharam e riram. Havia tanto de Naruto e Sasuke em Fumma, quanto havia em Aki. Deviam admitir, que para dois homens criaram muito bem aquelas crianças.

- Vamos nos sentar Itachi, a cerimônia já vai começar. – sentenciou Mikoto ao ver o orador subir ao palco, enquanto ela sentava-se ao lado de Fumma e Itachi ao lado de Aki.

- 'Nossa mente é capaz de cruzar além da linha divisória que demarcamos para ela. Além dos pares de opostos dos quais o mundo consiste, de outro modo, novas perspectivas começam.' Dizia Hermann Hesse, há muitos anos atrás. – o homem sobre o palco começou a falar – E hoje, estamos aqui para parabenizar e entregar oficialmente o diploma, que proporcionará a esses homens e mulheres, que logo chamarei, a chance de iniciarem novas perspectivas para uma sociedade tão necessitada de atenção. Por favor, conforme eu os chame, venham até aqui e peguem seus diplomas.

O homem começou a chamar nome por nome em ordem alfabética, contudo Naruto nem ao menos prestava atenção, estava feliz demais por isso. Depois de tudo o que haviam passado, depois de tudo o que sofreram para poderem ficar juntos, depois dos problemas que pareciam nunca abandoná-los, finalmente tudo parecia se encaminhar.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – o homem sobre o palco chamou, e pela passarela entre as cadeiras, surgiu um estonteante moreno de olhos profundamente negros e pele pálida. A expressão era como sempre neutra, mas quem o conhecia sabia que seu maior desejo era gritar em excitação. Chegando ao fim da passarela, o moreno subiu dois degraus e foi em direção ao homem que segurava seu diploma, enrrolado e preso por uma fita azul marinho.

Ao chegar, o homem entregou o diploma ao moreno e algumas câmeras deram seus flashs. Contudo o olhar do moreno não desviava de sua pequena família na terceira fila.

Aki sorria de uma maneira muito enigmante, obviamente fazia juizo a convivência com Sasuke recusando-se a mostrar mais do que o moreno mostraria, contudo seus olhos a traiam brilhando tão intensamente que poderia cegar quem olhasse diretamente.

Itachi mantinha um meio sorriso torto, seu orgulho era tão evidente, que mais parecia o pai do que o irmão de Sasuke. Mikoto sorria amplamente, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, com aquele diploma Sasuke finalmente exerceria o que realmente queria.

Fumma sorria mostrando todos os seus dentes ante a cena, uma cena que Sasuke anotou mentalmente, ser muito Uzumaki. Os olhos ônix, como os seus, brilhavam intensos, contudo não tanto quanto os de Aki, eram mais discretos, mas tímidos. Fua herança Uchiha, sempre dizia Sasuke.

Mas era Naruto que se destacava entre todos. Ele não chorava, muito menos sorria. Naruto simplesmente admirava a cena, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Sasuke, e quem os conheciam sabiam o que estavam fazendo: Estavam conversando por olhares, algo tão intímo, que ninguém saberia dizer o que falavam. Era a simples contemplação, o carinho, a felicidade de um, estampada na face do outro. Aquilo era somente alegria, alegria de sentirem-se vivos, de terem superado tudo, de terem conseguido criar Aki e agora o pequeno Fumma.

Ao descer do palco, o Uchiha seguiu em direção à sua família, que o aguardavam de pé sorridentes.

- Olá!

- Pai, você esteve ótimo – adiantou-se Aki, indo abraçar o moreno.

- Obrigado.

- Baba ovo. – comentou Itachi rodando os olhos, o que fez Fumma abafar o riso com uma das mãos, ao ver Aki separar-se de Sasuke e olhá-lo com os olhos estreitados.

- Fuinha.

- Pirralha.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- HEY! Isso é exclusividade minha e do teme. – reclamou Naruto, fazendo todo o resto rir.

- O dobe está certo. – disse com um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Aki e Itachi sentados em uma árvores se beijando... – começou Fumma em um tom zombeiro, fazendo com que Mikoto, Sasuke e Naruto rissem.

- Chibi! – exclamou corada Aki, dando um tapa da cabeça do irmão.

- Moleque! – sibilou Itachi logo após, dando um outro tapa no sobrinho, contudo mais forte. O que fez o menino se encolher e soltar um gemido de dor. Pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Ai, isso dói.

- Ninguém manda você ser metido!

- Nervosa... – comentou Naruto.

- Vai ficar mais quando estiver _sozinha_ no escritório com o Itachi – disse como que não quer nada Sasuke, recebendo de Aki um leve tapa no braço. O que fez os outros rirem. Era óbvio que Sasuke e Naruto sentiam ciúmes da sua, agora não tão pequena, Aki. E era mais óbvio ainda que quando a hora chegasse, eles lidariam com aquilo como bons pais, mas até lá... Irritar a filha era algo prazeroso demais como que para eles se privarem de tal.

Sasuke ainda se lembrava do dia em que havia prometido não contar nada a Naruto sobre o abuso do primeiro namorado de Aki: Otani, mas isso não queria dizer que o Uchiha não o teria posto em seu lugar. Ninguém ameaçava uma Uchiha-Uzumaki e ficava impune, e Sasuke tinha a certeza absoluta que até hoje algumas partes da anatômia do garoto ainda não funcionavam direito. Claro, ninguém ficou sabendo de nada, mas bastava o Uchiha e sua mente sádica saberem, e era a isso que ele se apegava toda a vez que Aki aparecia com um novo namorado.

- Arg, até você pai?

- Nem me lembre que eu vou ter que aguentar essa pirralha comigo por duas semanas, não tem outro escritório de advocácia, por acaso não?

- Sinto muito Fuinha, mas infelizmente o seu é o mais bem sucedido, então...

- Por que mesmo eu fui apoiar vocês dois? – questionou Itachi olhando para Sasuke e Naruto.

- Por que você ama o seu irmão? – tentou o Uzumaki.

- Acho que não, dobe. Seria mais porque me odeia...

- É, talvez... HEY! O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ihhh, pai, acho que você vai dormir no sofá hoje – soltou Fumma, o que fez todos rirem.

- Arg, nem me lembre disso. Minhas costas odeiam aquele sofá. – comentou fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Aff, nem vêm. Porque no fim eu sempre acabo fazendo massagem e a gente tem uma sessão incrível de se... – o loiro não pode completar a frase, pois Fumma colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a boca do homem.

- Eu não preciso de certos detalhes, na verdade, nós não precisamos. Já bastou aquela vez na cozinha e... – comentou Fumma, tirando a mão da boca do Uzumaki.

- Com certeza – concordou firmemente Aki.

- O que aconteceu na cozinha? – questionou Itachi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Melhor nem saber – disseram em unissom Aki e Fumma.

- Err... ops? – se desculpou do jeito mais Naruto possível, tentando desviar do assunto.

- Falando em 'ops' – disse Sasuke olhando para os lados – Onde estão Hinata e o Hyuuga?

- Aff, o que 'ops' tem haver com isso?

- Seus 'ops' são famosos, Naruto. – comentou Mikoto, dando de ombros.

- E não faça 'aff', dobe.

Aki sorriu diante da cena.

- O Hyuuga me ligou um pouco antes de sairmos, mas me esqueci de avisar.

- E?

- Parece que a Hinata entrou em trabalho de parto repentinamente, então já viu neh. – comentou uma sorridente Aki.

- Óh.

Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso, assim como Naruto, contudo muito mais amplo. Aquela era a segunda gravidez de Hinata. Mesmo que a surpresa tenha sido estragada por Naruto, tudo correu bem e entre gaguejos e choros Hinata disse 'sim' à Neji no altar.

E seguiam a onze anos casados, com sua pequena Hanabi de nove anos. Ambos felizes e contentes. E Naruto ficava feliz por Hinata ter encontrado a pessoa certa, afinal depois de anos ao lado dele, o ajudando a cuidar de um Sasuke em coma, e logo após apoiando-os nos momentos mais difíceis, como quando Aki descobriu a verdade, ou tentando uní-los, Hinata merecia ser feliz. E Neji era a pessoa mais do que ideal para ela, ele era sua alma gêmea como Sasuke e Naruto o eram.

Naruto anotou mentalmente que deveriam comprar dois presentes um para a pequena Hanabi, sua afilhada e a de Sasuke. E outro para o recém nascido, que Hinata decidira fazer Aki apadrinhá-lo.

- Há! Eu vou ser madrinha!

- Você e Itachi.

- Err... Não precisava me lembrar dessa parte. – fez uma careta Aki.

- Alguém pode me lembrar mesmo, por que eu? – questionou Itachi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque você é irmão do pai e está mais do que na cara que depois desse estágio, você vai acabar engravidando a Aki?

- Fumma! – exclamaram todos em unissom.

- Ai, o que? Só comentei ué.

- Com quem você anda aprendendo isso, hein garoto? – perguntou Mikoto, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... – o menino olhou para Naruto que balançava exasperado a cabeça negativamente – Ninguém.

- Naruto!

- Uhn? – todos o olhavam repreendendo-o. – Ahh gente, fala sério, ele já tem doze anos.

- Onze. – corrigiu Sasuke.

- Ta, ta, que seja. Onze, ele já está na idade de saber sobre essas coisas.

- Por favor, não me diga que você deu filme pornô pra ele ver. – quase suplicou Sasuke.

- Err... Bem...

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Ahhh, pai é que...

- Uchiha? – chamou uma voz feminina, o que fez Sasuke virar-se, deparando-se com uma loira de olhos verdes.

- Hn?

- Não sabia que você tinha um filho. – comentou curiosa. Não era mistério para ninguém que Uchiha Sasuke nunca, absolutamente _nunca _falava sobre sua vida particular. Na verdade ele nunca falava de nada a não ser sobre as aulas. Talvez fosse por isso, que tenha tirado as melhores notas, ou...

- Na verdade dois. – o Uchiha apontou para Fumma e Aki, que deram um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

- Ual, definitivamente bem... Uchihas.

- Hn.

- E a sua esposa? Pensei que fosse separado. – acrescentou ao lembrar-se da ficha que havia visto na internet do moreno.

- E sou.

- Não está casado agora?

- Não.

- Está com... Alguém? – questionou incerta. Alguém como o Uchiha era difícil de se encontrar, rico, lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente.

- Por que quer saber? Interessada? – soltou Aki em um tom frigido, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem...

- Pois saiba, que o _nosso _pai, está muito bem comprometido, obrigado – contestou Fumma, lançando a mulher um olhar sombrio.

- Err...

- Crianças – Naruto lançou um olhar zangado para ambos.

- Errr... Eu vou indo. Espero que sua namorada venha logo. Até mais. – a loira disse afastando-se.

- Até nunca mais, bruaca. Aff. – a morena mostrou a língua.

- Aki, menos. Bem menos. – suspirou cansado Naruto.

- Mas, papa...

- A Aki tem razão pai. – disse Fumma, olhando severamente para Naruto – Você estava quase pulando no pescoço dela.

- Eu não estava quase pulando no pescoço dela.

- Estava sim. – contestou Itachi, recebendo um brilhante olhar de Aki.

- Aff, que seja. – rodou os olhos.

- Dobe, vêm. Quero falar contigo. E não faça 'aff', já disse. – disse Sasuke, afastando-se.

- Aff, aff, aff... Hey! Espera. – sem mais palavras o loiro deu uma pequena corrida até alcançar Sasuke e seguir ao lado do mesmo, até uma pequena sacada que havia aos fundos do jardim.

- Será que o pai vai dar _aquilo_ para ele, agora? – questionou Aki.

- Dar o que? – questionou Mikoto.

- Ele é louco, é capaz de dar mesmo.

- Longa história, mãe. Depois te conto. – respondeu Itachi em um suspiro, fazendo com que a mãe acenasse positivamente com a cabeça.

- E esse não era o papa?

- Bem, levando em conta que esses dois parecem gêmeos siâmeses. – comentou Fumma dando de ombros.

- Hn... Bem dito.

**0o0o0o0**

- O que houve? – questionou Naruto, ao se ver parado ao lado de Sasuke, apoiado contra uma sacada de pedras.

- Se lembra quando nos conhecemos? – perguntou o moreno, direcionando o olhar ao céu, se perdendo em um brilhante e imenso azul, assim como os olhos do loiro ao seu lado.

- Claro que eu lembro. – um sorriso brotou nos lábios finos, ao sentir as recordações o inundarem – Eu acabei com um puto de um roxo e você com o nariz quebrado. – o moreno sorriu.

- Faz muito tempo.

- Crise de meia idade, teme?

- Mais ou menos – esboçou um meio sorriso irônico - Muita coisa aconteceu desde então.

- Sim. – suspirou - Muito mais do que podiamos esperar. – os olhos azuis se direcionaram para o céu.

- Tivemos muitos problemas...

- E mesmo assim tudo acabou bem.

- Sim. Maravilhosamente bem. – os intensos olhos ônix olharam para os olhos do loiro, seu céu particular. – Eu quero te dar algo. – uma das mãos do moreno mergulhou no bolso da calça, e de lá retirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde, da qual a estendeu ao loiro.

- O que é isso? – com cuidado Naruto pegou a caixinha e a abriu, deperando-se com um par de alianças prateadas. – Sasuke. Elas são... -

- Eu mandei gravar nossos nomes nelas. – o moreno, esboçou um meio sorriso torto e pegou uma das alianças, e inclinando um pouco ela mostrou ao loiro o interior da aliança, onde havia uma frase escrita em uma letra miúda e bem desenhada:

"_A única certeza que temos é que para sempre existirá o_ nós_: Teme & Dobe"_

- Sasuke! Isso é... É... É lindo. Óh, merda. Eu quero te agarrar agora mesmo. – disse exasperado, mordendo o lábios inferior, o que fez o moreno sorrir.

- Então me agarre. – disse malicioso.

- Não me tente, estamos na sua formatura e...

- Se lembra daquela nossa conversa? – questionou sério, enquanto levava a aliança em sua mão ao dedo anular esquerdo do loiro, o pondo lá, contudo sem nunca desviar os olhos dos de Naruto.

- O Que... Você quer dizer que...

- Eu andei pensando muito Naruto e... Por que não? Eu não quero mais me esconder para sempre.

- Eu sei, nem eu. Mas hoje? Quer dizer, logo quando você conseguiu o que queria? E se quando descobrirem sobre nós não deixarem você trabalhar no hospital? E a guarda do Fumma? – a voz era temerosa, quase assustada.

- Não farão. Eu sou o melhor da turma, eu tenho mais de meia dúzia de convites de trabalho, e sobre o Fumma, o juíz já sabe do caso, Sakura fez questão que soubesse da nossa relação. Mas acima de tudo eu tenho _você_ Naruto.

- Sasuke...

- Esqueça. – o moreno suspirou. – Se você tem medo, esqueça...

- Teme, seu bastardo. – um amplo sorriso surgiu nos lábios finos do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a outra aliança, ainda na caixinha de veludo, e a levava ao dedoa nular esquerdo do moreno. – Você está comigo. Impossível ter medo. Eu te amo. – disse em um sussurro enquanto aproximava ambos os rostos e corpos.

- Também te amo. – falou em um suspiro, encerrando a distância entre ambos os corpos e unindo os lábios, que se encontraram, em harmônia, em disputa, mas acima de tudo em união.

Muitos ao redor pararam o que faziam para observar a cena de dois homens se beijando em público. Alguns garçons inclusive deixaram cair as bandejas, estilhaçando os copos, alguns dos professores se deteram apavorados ante a descoberta que seu melhor aluno era gay.

O moreno enlaçou a cintura do loiro, acariciando de leve a pele por sobre o terno, o prendendo tão forte aos seus braços que era impossível sair, não que Naruto quisesse. Enquanto que, o loiro passou ambos os braços em torno do pescoço do moreno, acariciando os cabelos da nuca. Os corpos estavam ainda mais colados, os lábios ainda mais juntos e ambos os olhos cerrados, aproveitando o máximo possível do gesto.

Houveram alguns gritos, algumas exclamações, resmungos, até mesmo palmas, mas nem isso os fez desviar a atenção do beijo. Era o que sempre acontecia. Bastava se encontrarem e nada mais existia, o mundo se tornava um gigantesco vácuo e só eles moravam alí. Eram tragados a um lugar distante e submergiam em algo só deles.

Era intrigante como conseguiam ignorar tudo, como nada existia. Era intrigante que mesmo sabendo o que iriam enfrentar continuavam, lado a lado, desafiando o mundo, exigindo do mundo. Não aceitação, nem compreenssão, muito menos apoio. Ambos os homens só exigiam poderem mostrar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Pois aquele sentimento que estava impregnado em seus seres, costurado em seus corações, colados em seus corpos e que parecia que cada vez mais os fundia em um só, era intenso demais, forte demais, como que para conseguirem guardar aquilo por muito mais tempo. E fossem quais fossem as consequências, porque eles sabiam que teriam muitas, eles continuariam juntos, lutando por eles, lutando por algo mais forte, mais além de tudo, lutando pela única coisa que o inflexível destino abriu uma exceção: Continuariam lutando pelo amor deles.

**0o0o0o0**

- Isso vai render uma bela cena para a fic. – comentou Aki, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Fic? – questionou Itachi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você ainda escreve aquilo? – Fumma arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Hn? Óbvio que sim. E esse beijo, vai ser o clímax do meu epílogo, e um belo início de lemon. – esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Se eles souberem...

- Só vão saber se você contar. – o garoto sorriu sadicamente – Ahh, vai chibi. É o último capítulo! – pediu.

- Aff, tudo bem. Mas quando eles descobrirem que você está escrevendo uma fic sobre a história deles...

- Obrigada. – os olhos da menina brilharam, enquanto Fumma limitava-se em girar os olhos em desistência.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Mikoto.

- Esqueça, mãe. Eles não vão nos dizer. Deve ser assunto de criança – comentou Itachi tentando provocar Aki, contudo nada conseguia, pelo visto ambos estavam mergulhados demais em um assunto, que mais ninguém sabia.

- Sabe, Aki. Esse é um belo final, não é? – disse um sorridente Fumma, pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Na verdade... – a menina olhou para seus dois pais, que ainda se beijavam – Isso está mais para um _Recomeçar_.

Fumma e Aki sorriram.

Sim, algo como o que os pais tinham nunca teria um fim, apenas eternos recomeços.

**Fim**

**0o0o0o0**

**¹ **tempo, ininterrupto, que demora +/- para se tornar um neuro-cirurgião.

**²** Fumma, significa verdade selada.

**³** Itachi, significa fuinha

**Notas da Autora: **Ai meu deus, acabou, quer dizer SasuNaru nunca acaba, é como a Aki diz, mas enfim, vocês entenderam. D: Que aperto que me deu no peito, até pq amanhã (27/03/10) faz exatamente 1 ano que a fic começou. Happy Birthday, Recomeçar *-* Enfim, aos últimos comentários da fic:

Espero que tenham gostado da minha insinuação sobre Itachi x Aki, por algum motivo acho que eles combinam, e acreditem eu nem tinha intenção disso D: Como viram, Fumma é a coisa mais linda/sexy do mundo, espero ter passado a imagem dele ser um perfeito uchiha-uzumaki, assim como a aki *-* E sei que muitos estão querendo me matar, pelo final que eu dei para a Sakura (afinal, tinha dito que ela teria um final feliz), mas enfim D: Creio que mtas pessoas ficar felizes pelo final da yume, admito que eu tbm... Se entregar a homens diferentes, recebendo dinheiro por isso, se jogando no vicio do álcool, tudo para tentar manter as lembranças de Naruto frescas em sua cabeça, nao se permitir se apaixonar novamente...

Por fim, sasuke e naruto com essa última ação, mostraram que estão dispostos a continuar a lutar, mas dessa vez sem se esconderem. É como se retomassem o que tinham sido obrigados a parar quando Fugaku descobriu tudo, não? XD E sim, eu não resisti em fazer a Aki uma yaoi fangirl, foi mais forte que eu \õ

Mas então, será que a guarda de Fumma ficará com quem? E Sasuke e Naruto? Enfrentarão tanto preconceito? E Aki e Itachi, ficarão juntos? Perguntas demais, mas todas perguntas que haverão respostas no intimo de cada um de vocês.

Enfim, agradeço a todos que leram essa fic, e aos que comentaram ou não. Vocês fizeram de Recomeçar o que ela é hoje, mto mais que uma fic, mas uma estória a ser lembrada, pelo menos por mim, e com mto, mto, mto carinho. Verdadeiramente obrigada. E só para não perder o costume: Reviews? XD

Beijos ;*

**Agradecimento: **À Uzumaki. Nah-chan, por ter betado este epílogo, muito obrigada!

**Respostas as Reviews: **Respondidas através do 'reply review', exceto as anônimas abaixo. Obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram, vcs fizeram uma autora mtoooo feliz \õ

**Patty Mtk: **Olá! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap passado, estava meio medrosa em relação a ele oaksoa Não é só vc, eu tbm adorei essa mistura que eu fiz da Aki, na realidade acho que ser assim é um dos meus sonhos de consumo \õ. Bem, eu espero que vc tenha gostado do final que recomeçar teve e obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;*

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Bem, sobre o Fugaku, eu diria que a principal característica de um Uchiha é o extremo orgulho em ser um Uchiha e isso é algo que nunca vai sair do Fugaku, mas é algo tão forte para ele que o fez ser capaz de quase matar o filho, e de não se importar de ir para a prisão, é meio louco isso, admito d:

UFA! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da cena 'sasuke-aki', eu estava bem apreenssiva em relação a ela, e acredite eu estava louca também para colocar cenas deles no colégio, em casa, na moto, no carro, na lua, em qualquer canto (apskpaolsa), mas eu tinha medo de deixar o cap mais longo do que já estava e desviar do foco principal que eram as reações da Aki diante da verdadeira face de Sasuke, a face de um homem que apesar da frieza ama com loucura Naruto. Realmente, se Naruto não tivesse acabado com a surpresa, não seria o velho e barulhento naruto aoksoaks!

Oin, e acredite não é só fosse que gostaria de ser uma Uchiha-Uzumaki, eu daria qualquer coisa para isso também D:

Realmente, nossas mães e suas ideias retrogadas são a treva D: Mas tenha esperança, um dia a gente converte elas em yaois fangirl aoaksoaksa, mas eu tbm concordo, se eu fosse homem eu seria gay e seme *-* Viva ao yaoi oaksoaksa

E seus comentários não são chato, acredite oaksoaksa XD

Bem, eu espero que vc tenha gostado do epílogo e Obrigada por ler e comentar a fic, vc faz uma autora mto feliz \o (inclusive, obrigada por comentar nas minhas outras fics tbm, e Viva a naruko a deusa dos lemons oaksoaks)

Beijos ;*


End file.
